Calm before the Storm
by Nova-Cane-Love
Summary: Storm is new to Hogwarts, having moved over to England with her parents to help during the war. She finds herself unable to keep her thoughts off a certain brunette. Hermione has returned to finish her seventh year, she and Ginny strike up an instant friendship with the American that fought beside them during the battle.
1. Chapter 1

Calm before the Storm

Chapter One

Storm found herself in a battle that wasn't hers. She was a sixteen year old American witch, who had come to England not long before the battle of Hogwarts. The sole perpose for her being there, was to lend a hand were it was needed. There would be pleanty younger than her putting their lives on the line to help fight off the deatheaters. Her father had been good friends with Kingsley Shacklebolt, having been originally from England and transfered from the English ministry to the American. Together he and her mother had decided to lend a hand to help protect her fathers old school and those within it. She had convinced them to allow her to come along and help were she could as long as she promised to get out if it got too bad.

They had arrived as a trio with the rest of what seemed to be called the "order" at the large castle like school. The battle on the verge of breaking loose. Deatheaters lined the perimeter of the massive expanse of land Hogwarts had been set on. She hadn't had much time to grow acquainted with anyone, barely a 'Hello I'm on your side' before spells were flying and people were dropping like flies on both sides of the battle. It was scary, and she had been separated from her parents from the very beginning. Her heart was throbbing against the inside of her ribcage but she pushed through the nerves and apprehended just as many as her elders had.

Spells flew from the tip of her wand as she dodged those aimed towards her. Her body acted on its own accord. Storming through flying debris ejected from explosions going off all around her. Her ears rung, and she kept moving. Up staircases and through halls swarming with cloaked figures. A cutting hex hit her in the leg and she went down. Her back slamming into the stone floor that shook as the battle raged on effectively knocking the breath from her lungs. Scrambling to her feet she lunged behind a stone pillar and hugged it close just as another spell whizzed past her. Another explosion went off, closer to her ear this time. She felt the sharp rubble slice easily through her skin as she tried to shield herself from the blast. The smell of scorched hair filled her nose and she grunted. It was hard to shield herself, she stood at a massive six foot. Intimidating for many, but not for all who took her on.

She pushed herself quickly from behind the pillar, and was met with a pair of dark orbs staring at her intently. "You're bleeding!" Came the voice laced with worry.

The girl was smaller than she was, coming to her shoulders. "A lot of people are bleeding!" Storm's voice echoed. Her own dark eyes widened as they landed on a figure a ways up the corridor, a wand pointed at the brunette's back. "Get down!" The short haired girl ordered, before practically tackling the shorter girl to the floor as a green spell whizzed past.

The brunette hadn't had time to be startled by the sudden contact, her eyes caught a flash of green that had been aimed for her fly past. Spells were already at the tip of her tongue as the taller girl was on her feet already and advancing on the figure. A barrage of spells flying from the tip of her wand. Soon the man was on the floor and bound. His wand kicked far out of his reach. The last she saw of the dark haired girl was her turn to see if she was alright before she gave a lopsided grin, an almost salute and ran off down the halls and into the battle again.

Soon the brunette was back in the middle of things, fighting her own side. But the dark haired girl was never far from her mind. Something about the girl was mysterious, and charming. And though they hadn't spoke, the brunette was fixated with her, intregued as to why she was there.

It was the start of a new year at a new school. Storm's mind was racing with images of the battle. Of the brunette she had saved, and was unsure if she was even still alive or who she was. Storm was pulled from her thoughts by what seemed like a distant whistle blasting through the train.

She was on her way to Hogwarts, the school she had helped to save and was now attending. Her parents had been offered positions within the English ministry and they had decided to take them, saying it was better than what they had been doing in the States and it would be nice to finally settle somewhere. She knew her father had missed it here, it was his home after all so she understood.

She had spent the summer getting used to her new surroundings. It was different, but not in a bad way. It was new, and interesting and fun to explore. She would have to finish her schooling here though, which she didn't mind. As long as she could play quidditch she would be happy.

However McGonagall said she'd have to be sorted with the first years, as there hadn't been time before the start of the year. The school had gone through mass amounts of renovations to prepare it for the new school year.

The train had swarmed with students filtering off onto the platform. Each buzzing and excited for the new school year. A year finally rid of evil and fear.

She smiled a wide smile as she saw the familiar face of Hagrid. She had met him and spent a large amount of time with the man after the war was over. Her parents had volunteered to help re-build the school seeing as they would be sending their daughter there to finish her magical education. She had wandered off to explore the grounds, and stumbled upon the large mans hut. He had been outside tending to some interesting looking animals when she decided to spark up a conversation with the man. From then on, she'd seek him out every chance she had been at the school over the summer to see if he'd needed help with any of his odd creatures.

"Hi Hagrid" She spoke loudly, her dark eyes sparkling up at the beaming man.

"Well well look who it is! How are ye Storm?" He asked during a pause of his almost chanted 'first years follow me'.

"I'm okay" She spoke one last time, before falling into a happy silence beside the man she had grown to call a friend.

He had begun leading the mass of first years towards what seemed like enchanted boats that they were all but mesmerised by. The American climbed onto one of the last to leave, settling herself once again beside the grounds keeper. It should have been an intimidating experience, but in all honesty, Storm wasn't easily intimidated. She held herself with confidence as she watched the great castle begin to loom over them and the mass of first years filter into a somewhat messy line led by the headmistress.

She had tried to gracefully climb up and out of the boat. Her large frame allowing her to do so easily. Once her feet met dry land again, she dusted herself off and followed a ways behind the excited kids. Feeling slightly out of place amongst them. It was an odd feeling, having to go through a sorting all over again. But she couldn't say she wasn't the least bit intrigued over what house she would be landed in. The castle was already familiar to her, so that wouldn't be an issue.

Soon the headmistress came out and ushered the first years in.

"Miss Griffin, if I could ask you to stay here while we sort the first years, I would like to introduce you to the school properly, it shouldn't take long" The older woman explained with a small smile before she turned on heal and made her way to the double doors. Following hot on the heels of the anxious eleven year olds.

Storm merely nodded a casual nod, and found herself leaning up against one of the now intact stone walls outside of the great hall. Bursts of cheers and shouts muffled by the large doors met her ears, and she couldn't help a coy smirk tug on her lips. She knew it was a good school, and it would be a good two years. But it all was an amusing instance.

Without warning the double doors burst open and she was suddenly face to face with a beaming Hagrid once again. "Aye, they're ready for you"

He spoke, his deep gruff voice a quiet whisper as he beckoned her into the hall.

McGonagall was stood at the head of the hall, an arm out in a silent command for Storm to make her way to her.

"I would like to introduce Storm Griffin; she will be joining us for the rest of her school life. Having done much already for the school, not only in the war, but after we will be happy to welcome her to our school" Rang the elder witches voice, before a hesitant round of applause.

All eyes seemed to be on her, taking her in as she made her way down the centre isle. Her hands shoved into her robe pockets as she strutted, her big probably unnecessary combat boots making gentle thudding sounds against the stone floor. A small smirk played at her lips as she kept her eyes locked in front of her.

Once she reached the front of the hall McGonagall smiled an almost stern smile motioning to the stool that sat beside her. With a sigh Storm sat upon it, her long legs crossed at the heal and her hands folded in her lap. The hat was placed on her head, her short dark hair flattened by its weight.

"Hmm, right then. Interesting, very interesting" came a voice she hadn't heard before. "I wonder, you have the intrigue of a Ravenclaw, but the courage of a Gryffindor. I wonder." The voice seemed to ponder for a moment before it loudly exclaimed, "Gryffindor!" A loud cheer erupted from one of the four tables situated in the middle of the hall. Storm smiled, genuinely not really fussed about what house she'd be situated in.

The hat was lifted from her head, and she immediately brought a hand up to ruffle the short black locks. Standing she made her way towards the Gryffindor table, and took a seat next to a redheaded girl. Her eyes dark eyes sparkled as they began taking in her fellow housemates briefly before a voice rang next to her.

"Hi, I'm Ginny! I think we met during the war" The redhead spoke in a cheery voice, offering the younger girl a hand.

"Storm, Storm Griffin! Nice to meet you too" Storm smiled a bright smile, taking the offered hand and giving it a firm shake. "I think we did! I'd have stopped to say hello properly, but I'm sure it's best I didn't" she winked a cheeky wink. A hearty laugh erupted from the redhead and she joined in. She wasn't shy, in the slightest.

"Funny one!" Ginny spoke to a girl across from her, hooking her thumb towards storm as she began to breathe again.

"I do try" Storm smirked, noticing a brunette sat opposite them eyeing her curiously. A slight blush tinted her cheeks and she suddenly felt uneasy under the intense stare. Her breath caught in her throat as she tried to speak.

Clearing her throat she tilted her head slightly and smiled a smaller smile. "So you're alive then?" She asked the girl, raising an eyebrow curiously. Honestly happy to see the familiar girl well.

The girl seemed to shake herself out of her riviera and blushed a dark blush. "Oh yes, yes of course. I'm glad to see you are as well, I didn't quite get chance to say thank you before you ran off again" She smiled a shy smile. "You look different, I suppose that's lack of blood and dirt, I'm Hermione Granger"

"Well Hermione Granger, it's nice to meet you well, formally meet you. I doubt pushing you up against a wall is considered meeting, though it was memorable" Storm grinned a wide grin over the table. The brunette seemed to blush even more.

"I would say it was highly barbaric but I suppose it did save my life" Hermione retorted almost sarcastically.

The redhead next to her seemed to be watching the pair curiously. She hadn't seen Hermione this fixated with anyone before, and was debating if it was because this girl saved her life, she hadn't expected to see her again, or something more along the lines of the "Knight in shining armour affect".

"So what year are you guys in?" The dark haired girl spoke happily, a smug smirk spreading across her face as a feast appeared on the table before her. Her stomach had been rattling since halfway through the train ride.

"We're both in our seventh year" Ginny spoke as she piled food onto her plate, apparently also having a large appetite.

"I've come back for my seventh year, I missed mine last year" Hermione explained with a small smile.

"Are you not in your seventh year?" Ginny asked quirking a curious eyebrow at the taller girl beside her.

"No, I'm in my sixth, I'm only sixteen" Storm grinned a wide grin. She knew she looked far older. Her height alone made people think she was older. Being six foot had it's benefits.

"Really?" Came the shocked voices of both girls. The youngest witch almost broke out into another fit of laughter when "But you're so tall" was uttered.

"Yes really" she spoke seriously. Pulling more food onto her plate. Using her fork almost as if it was a shovel.

"Do you play quidditch? You have the build to play." Came the redheads voice next to her, and a scoff from across the way.

"I did yes, I suppose I'll be trying out for the team this year" Storm smiled around a forkful of food, trying to be as polite as possible while quenching her growling stomachs needs.

"What position?" The redhead asked again, seemingly genuinely interested.

"Seeker, do you play?" She asked looking over at the girl. By the grin that spread across her face she guessed it would be a yes.

"I'm the captain of Gryffindor's team this year" Ginny beamed a proud smile.

"Oh so you're the one I have to woo to get on the team? Perhaps it's you I should have pushed against the wall instead of Hermione!" Storm winked, and grinned a lopsided grin. A chuckle escaping her throat, she was obviously joking.

"You do indeed, but it sounds like Hermione here needed it more" Ginny laughed, shaking her head.

"So why were you here? You know during the war?" Came Hermione's voice, quizzing her from across the table. "You're clearly not from this country, its curious"

"My Dad's English and came here when he was a boy. My parents are good friends with Kingsley, and when the war was threatening to breakout, they decided to lend a hand and I refused to be left at home, there would be people younger than me helping so I would too" Storm explained, "after the war Kingsley had offered them a place in the ministry here and they wanted to stay" She smiled a warm smile, having placed her utensils down.

If it was anyone other than this girl in front of her, she would have been slightly irritated at the questioning. But she didn't seem to mind, the warm smile and genuine interest of the girl in front of her soothed her temper. There was no malice in the older girls words, there was no annoyance in the brunette witches eyes.

"That was very brave of you, if you need any help studying I'd be happy to be of assistance" Hermione smiled a wide smile.

"Oh, well thank you. I'll be sure to hold you to that offer" Storm laughed, her eyes bright as she took in the older girl's sheepish smile.

They had gotten back to their meal, and it was soon over. The first years were ushered off by the prefects and the brunette had excused herself to go and take care of her head girl duties. Storm's eyes found the older witches backside as she walked away. The younger girl smirked to herself before quickly trying to push any of the thoughts she had just had down and out of her mind.

"Shall we?" Came the redhead's voice next to her. Ginny had caught the look the dark haired girl was giving the brunette as she walked away. It was amusing, to say the least.

Storm turned to look at the girl who was smiling with a knowing smile. "Shall we what?" She asked, a confused look tugged its way across her features.

"Go to the common room..." Ginny spoke as if it was the most obvious thing ever. In truth it was.

"Oh, yes right! To the common room!" Storm laughed, shaking her head. Ginny joined her and it seemed she had made at least two friends already. It was a start, and they both seemed nice.

They began their wander through the crowds of Hogwarts students making their way to various common rooms. They engaged in a light chat, Ginny gently steering their direction. Storm had already had a vague idea of where they were going, but didn't know exactly were they were heading.

"So, you're quite interested in Hermione I see" Ginny prodded, never the one to sidestep conversations.

"She's very pretty" Storm smirked, "I wouldn't mind getting to know her a little better" She said genuinely.

"So... You're gay?" Ginny jumped right in. She didn't like guessing games, it would only make for awkward conversation later on.

"As gay as a window" Storm laughed, not afraid to come right out and say it. She ruffled her hair and sighed a small sigh.

Ginny turned to really look at her for the first time. The girl was tall and slim; her stance was relaxed and nonchalant. Almost as if she didn't really care. Her hair was as black as night and it was long and mop like on the top, sweeping down almost messily across her face. The back and sides were short and cut around her ears; it framed her high cheek bones and dark sparkling eyes perfectly. She was a handsome girl, and really did have the build to play quidditch.

They came to the portrait hole that remained open, and they both stepped through it. The common room was full of people, and it was buzzing with activity. People were separated into groups of friends, lounging around and settling in. "We can find a seat if you want to?" Ginny asked the dark haired girl.

She nodded and smiled a wide smile "I'd like that"

They finally found a small corner; three comfortable chairs were sat around a table.

"When do classes start?" Storm questioned the redhead.

"First thing tomorrow" Ginny groaned, flopping down into one of the overstuffed chairs.

The dark haired girl flopped opposite her and sighed. "Well, they don't waste time do they?" She grumbled. Rubbing the back of her neck she drug her fingers through her hairline.

"Never do, quidditch tryouts are on Saturday too, but that's not exactly a bad thing" Ginny smirked a wide smirk.

"Any chance of getting a fly about before that?" Storm asked raising an eyebrow.

"If you have any free's tomorrow we could go for a fly together if you like? I'm interested to see how you do it" Ginny questioned tilting her head to take in the rest of the common room. She noticed Hermione wandering towards them with a shy smile on her face.

"I've got one after lunch if that's cool?" Storm spoke, turning to see what Ginny was looking at. Her entire face lit up when she saw the brunette.

"It sounds like a plan to me" Ginny replied smugly.

Her brother wouldn't be happy about this, but who was she to worry about that? Hermione had made the decision to conclude their relationship. Having said they were best off as friends.

"Hey" Storm said brightly as Hermione finally reached them.

"Hi" Hermione said quietly. Their eyes met for what seemed like an eternity. Only breaking eye contact when the redhead watching cleared her throat.

Storm couldn't wait to get the brunette on her own. Learn more about the girl that had plagued her mind for the entirety of the summer.

"How was the head girl duties?" Storm asked, motioning for the brunette to sit.

"They were fine, but I think I'm going to head up to bed, it's getting late now, I'd hate to be tired on the first day of classes" Hermione smiled a small apologetic smile.

"Oh, right, well I'll walk you to your dorm room then?" Storm offered.

"I think I'd like that" Hermione nodded, and Storm stood. Dwarfing the brunette with her height.

The older witch lead the way and they wandered off after saying their goodbyes to the redhead who shooed them away. Storm threw one last look over her shoulder at the redhead.

"So, are you going to be busy tomorrow after dinner?" Storm asked bravely, her hands finding her pockets once again.

"I was just going to go to the library and get a head start on some homework" Hermione answered, looking up at the taller girl.

"Oh, right well I don't suppose you'd like to take a walk then? It's just I'd like to well, get to know you more" The dark haired girl spoke with a lopsided grin, her eyes sparkled as they came to a stop outside the head girls door.

"I think a walk would be okay, but you should try and get a head start on homework too" Hermione smiled a wide smile.

"I will, don't you worry about that" The younger girl paused, looking around unsure of what to say next.

"Thank you, Storm for what you did, you know" Hermione said shyly, her dark eyes taking the taller girl in.

"I'd do it again" Storm spoke happily, the same lopsided grin never leaving her lips. "I'll see you tomorrow, Goodnight Hermione" She stated before leaning down to wrap the smaller girl in a quick hug. Once they had pulled out of the embrace, Storm had left Hermione at her door and was wandering off, soon to disappear around a corner.

Hermione didn't know what it was about this girl, but she felt drawn to her. Ever since they had unceremoniously met, her mind was filled with short dark hair, and dark sparkling eyes. A tall lean figure and images of that smile, even in the depth of battle tugged at pink lips. She didn't know what, or why. But it was happening, and she wasn't going to stop it.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Storm had wandered back to find the redhead. She found their spot, and it had been empty. With a quick sweep of the common room she sighed to herself. Ginny must have gone to bed.

Turning her ambling walk towards the stairs up to her dorm room. After a few flights she finally made it, and pushed the door open.

It was half empty and those who were in it were asleep, at least it looked like they were asleep. Her body moved of its own accord towards what she assumed was her bed. It had her trunk sat next to it, and her ties hung on it's hook. As she moved towards her small area, she took her wand from her pocket. Placing it down on the bedside table, she began pulling her cloak off. It was already late and it had been a long day. Travelling all day, then meeting new people, and old people. A specific person still pulled at her minds eye, dark doe like orbs staring at her with intent every time she shut her own dark eyes.

Her shirt came next, pulled over her slim shoulders and set down next to her cloak. Rummaging through her trunk she pulled out a large muggle band t-shirt, and a pair of baggy shorts. Pulling the shirt on, she kicked off her shoes and dropped her trousers and pulled the shorts on quickly.

Sitting on the side of her bed she sighed, she couldn't wait to get in it and settle down for the night. Folding her school clothes, she placed them neatly into her trunk. Her now sock clad feet carried her towards the dorms washroom, and she entered it quietly. Brushing her teeth and washing her face she was finally ready for bed.

Her sleepy form moved quickly across the floor, as quietly as possible. She didn't want to wake the sleeping girls who were smart enough to come up earlier on.

Finally she pulled the bed sheets down the bed and climbed in. Her body relaxing into the comforting embrace the bed provided. It didn't take long after her head hit the pillow for her to fall into a fitful sleep.

Morning came in what felt like no time. Light streaming through the large arch windows on the one side of the dorm. Illuminating the entire room. Storm was awoken by the sounds of rummaging and muttering. Her dark eyes fluttered open and immediately she wished to close them again. It was far to early to even think about being conscious. Burying her face into her pillow she tried to get back into her heavy sleep to no avail. She finally drug herself from the warmth of her bed, and lazily collected her things for the day before moving into the washroom. Most of the stalls were free, and she wandered into the one farthest from the door.

The cubical was bigger inside than it seemed from the outside. It was times like these she loved magic more than she thought. A large shower was on the far wall, and on the closest wall was a stack of shelves to place her clothes on to keep them dry. With a happy smile she stripped and turned the water on. As soon as she deemed the temperature correct, she stepped under the stream of water. There was nothing better than a hot shower to wake you up in the morning.

Her shower was quick, and soon she was dressed and ready for the day. It was still relatively warm out, so she left her cloak behind. Opting only to wear her school blouse lazily half tucked into trousers that hugged her legs tightly. Her wand placed in her back pocket and her hair was done just right. Pulling on her boots she was sure she wasn't actually supposed to be wearing she was ready. Slinging her already packed bag over her shoulder she rolled her sleeves up to her elbows. With a sigh she made her way down the stairs and into the common room. Looking around she smirked a wide smirk, people were heading down to the great hall for breakfast before their classes started.

Her boots thudded gently as she walked. Her strides were lazy and her hands found their way into her front pockets. The sun was streaming through the large stone archways and it was warming the entire castle. For a September morning it was almost sweltering, and she couldn't wait to be able to get up in the air later. Her strides took her were she needed to go, and soon she found herself wandering into the great hall and towards the Gryffindor table. Her dark eyes scanned the table for the redhead and the brunette she was looking forward to seeing most. But she couldn't find them. Opting to sit on her own, she sat towards the end of the table. Pulling food onto a plate that had appeared in front of her, she tucked into the hearty breakfast of scrambled eggs bacon and sausage. She smiled a small smile, pouring herself a glass of pumpkin juice when a flash of red caught her attention out of the corner of her eye. Before she could register what was happening Ginny had sat opposite her grumbling about it being too early, and Hermione had sat beside her.

"Morning" the brunette spoke cheerily. A little too cheerily for this time of the morning.

"Morning" Storm muttered. "What's wrong with you?" She asked the redhead, raising an eyebrow.

"She slept in and didn't take it so well when I went to fetch her" Hermione answered for her.

"I see, and why is that a bad wakeup there Ginny?" Storm joked, causing the brunette beside her to blush a shade of crimson she didn't know existed.

"She poured water over my head" The redhead grumbled around a mouthful of food.

"Pleasant..." Storm smirked, shaking her head as she silenced herself to eat more.

The rest of breakfast passed with quiet chitchat about what they thought was to come from the day ahead. The two older girls shared most of their classes, which was lucky enough. Storm had yet to meet many other people, so she was sure her day would be full of introducing herself.

Once the dark haired girl was finished, she pushed her plate away and gave the two a warm smile. "I guess I'll see you both at lunch?" She asked as she stood up, pulling her bag over her shoulder.

"Yes, see you at lunch" Was Hermione's polite reply. "Good luck with your classes" She added after a short pause. Her dark eyes twinkling up at the younger girl.

Storm broke out into a grin and rubbed the back of her neck, nodding as she walked off. Throwing a "Thank you, have a good day" over her shoulder.

Her long legs took her from the hall, in her normal lazy stride. She paused at the entrance, and seemed to debate which way to go, before finally leaving in the direction she deemed fit.

She finally arrived at the classroom she was supposed to be at. Transfiguration with the Headmistress. She walked into the classroom that was already half full of students, and the rest filing in. She took a seat somewhere closer to the back and pulled her books and parchment out. Her quill and ink came next. She sat on her own for a while before a blond girl took the seat beside her.

"Do you mind if I sit here?" She spoke politely.

"Not at all" Storm smiled a warm smile.

"Thanks" The girl said finally and they settled into silence as McGonagall came into the room and the lesson began.

Storm had made her way through her three classes without much of an issue. She had found out the blonde's name was Daniela, and she had been in all three classes. She was in Ravenclaw, and was polite enough. They had quickly struck up conversation over the work and it soon turned to talk about this and that. The girl was nice enough. By the second class, Defence against the dark arts, Danny had introduced the dark haired girl to all of her friends. She had been pulled into the small group of Ravenclaw's and by the third class, Potions; they had gotten to know each other quite well.

Accompanying each other down to the great hall where lunch was put on; they parted ways with the promise to see each other soon and sit together again in Transfiguration.

Storm made her way back towards the Gryffindor, having spotted the Ginny and Hermione already sat together. The redhead spotted her first, and waved her over with a bright smile.

"Are you ready for that fly?" She asked brightly, a complete contrast to the way she had been previously that morning.

"I'm always ready to fly" Storm winked a lopsided grin splitting her face.

"Be careful you two, you don't want to end up in the hospital wing before the term has really started" Hermione almost scolded before turning to the dark haired girl who was already tucking into a sandwich. Her cheeks bulged out as she chewed but she nodded anyway.

"How was your first few classes? Did you get any homework? I can show you around the library after our walk later" Hermione finally brightened, placing her hand on the taller girl's knee.

"Bloody hell Hermione, calm down she just got here" Ginny grumbled. Sometimes the brunette was a little much. But judging by the look on Storms face, it was no less than appreciated.

"No, no it's fine. They were good, a little confusing here and there but nothing I can't handle. I did get some homework yeh, and if that's what you want I don't mind" the younger girl finally commented with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Good! I'll look forward to that then" Hermione smiled a wide smile, giving the taller girl's knee a squeeze.

"Do you want to come down to the quidditch pitch and watch us fly? It's a nice day out, I'm sure you can study in the stands" Ginny asked, finishing the rest of her sandwich off. It looked like she was just about ready to burst out of her seat.

"Yeh you should, it'll be fun, you can watch me fly circles around Red" Storm nudged the brunettes side, grinning from ear to ear.

"Hey!" Ginny wrinkled her nose, "You're on!"

"Fine" The eldest witch smiled at the competition. Part of her didn't really want to miss this. Storm finally seemed like Ginny's match. If she could fly as good as she boasted she certainly would be.

"Here here!" Came Storms booming voice, "To the quidditch pitch!" She pointed upwards and stood up. Wandering off ahead a ways before she turned around. "Hurry up slow pokes, I haven't got all day" She grumbled playfully as she reached out to grab Hermione's hand. Pulling the older girl off towards the doors that lead outside.

Hermione's face flushed with heat, the younger girl was really something. A firecracker almost. A very handsomely pretty firecracker. Hermione wasn't even sure if that was a real term but it was the only one the fit the girl. She couldn't tell if Storm's advancements were just a joke, or something with intent. She would wait it out, and see what happened. She wasn't entirely sure what she would do in either circumstance.

As they broke free from the confines of the castle's walls, a gust of gentle breeze rustled the grass. There were a number of students lazily lounging around on the lawn. Taking cover in the shade here and there. It was a beautiful day, and Hermione couldn't deny that it was a good idea to go and watch a little bit, and study in the stands. She looked down, her hand still firmly in the grasp of the younger girls. Storm was bold, and unafraid. She had been from the first moment they had met. Her smile was kind, and innocent, and she was all together endearing.

"How long have you played quidditch storm?" Was Hermione's question, her smaller fingers squeezing larger ones.

"A few years, My Mom was never keen on letting me fly, but once my dad and I convinced her she couldn't get me back off a broom for anything other than food" Storm laughed, wrinkling her nose ever so slightly as she did.

"It's freeing, being in the air. There's nothing like it." She paused, beaming a cheeky grin. "Well, there are a few things like it, but we'll not talk about those" She winked down at the smaller girl.

Somewhere slightly behind them a roar of laughter erupted out of the redhead. "Oh gods, have you no shame!" Ginny barked out between fits of giggles.

"Shame is for the weak! And those that get none!" Storm smirked a proud smirk.

"Well…" was all Hermione could say, she was stunned.

"Hermione, I'm joking. I'm not really like that" Storm whispered so the other girl could hear, but not loud enough for Ginny to hear. "I'm a one woman gal" She stated proudly. "Well, right now, I'm a no woman gal, but either way you know what I mean" She smiled a warm smile.

Hermione still had no idea what to say, her eyes were wide. "So you're… gay?" She almost whispered the last word. Somewhere in the conversation the taller girl had dropped her hand, and she already missed the contact.

"No, I'm not gay" Storm said sarcastically.

"You're not?" Hermione asked incredulously, "but you just said…"

"I'm as gay as a window! Can you not tell? I've been hitting on you since we met!" Storm laughed a hearty laugh, shaking her head. "And rumour has it you're the brightest witch of your age!"

"She is! She's just blind as a bat to any and all romantic interest; I mean my brother was following her around like a puppy for years! It was until he snogged her face off she finally realised he liked her!" Ginny piped up.

"Oh I see, So you're dating Ginny's brother then?" Storm asked, deflating a little bit.

"No! no, not at all. We decided we were best off as friends. We didn't want the same thing" Hermione said quickly. Having noticed Storm deflate she sighed a slight sigh.

"So I can continue my attempts to woo you?" Storm asked, a light blush tinted her cheeks as she smiled a warm smile down at her.

"I suppose you can, yes" Hermione blushed, her dark orbs meeting Storm's own pair of dark orbs. Excitement ablaze behind their iris' so bright she almost couldn't bare to keep looking, but she couldn't make herself look away.

"Hey! I thought you were wooing me!" Ginny laughed, breaking the moment. "Jeeze, what's a girl gotta do to get wooed around here?"

A chorus of laughter broke out. The three seemed to click, and Storm seemed to fit in to the little pair just right. She and Ginny appeared to get on like a house on fire, and Hermione was unsure just how much she liked this girl. A lot was her first guess. Though, she was smart enough to know they were almost perfect strangers. But she would continue looking forward to getting to know this girl more.

They finally found themselves on the quidditch pitch. Storm drew her wand and with a flick she muttered "Accio Firebolt" and after a moment or so, her broom came soaring over the stands and into her hands.

Ginny had wandered off to fetch a quaffle from the broom cupboard along with her own broom. It left Hermione and Storm alone for a few minutes.

"I uh, I'm really looking forward to going for that walk later" The dark haired girl spoke quietly, a small shy smile took her lips. It was a different side to what Hermione had seen before. She actually seemed somewhat nervous. "I'm sorry if I'm coming on a little strong, I'm not one for beating around the bush, and I really do think you're quite the specimen" Storm smirked a little, mentally kicking herself for the choice of words.

"I know I am too. It'll be nice" Hermione blushed, suddenly finding her shoes incredibly interesting. "You are too you know, I was hoping I'd see you again after you ran off, truthfully I haven't stopped thinking about it, and you" The brunette admitted quietly.

"Me neither" Storm agreed, running her hands through her dark hair. Ruffling the top slightly as she did.

"Well seems we're both quite lucky then" Hermione stated confidently, a warm smile taking the tip of her lips.

"How so?" Storm asked an eyebrow rose in question.

"Well, we got a second chance at meeting and who knows what else" The brunette winked and before Storm could reply she was on her way towards the stands to take her seat amongst them.

The taller girl watched her leave, her mind pulling itself in multiple directions and only a few of them were clean. Hermione was proving to be simply amazing, and capturing more and more of the thoughts the as she spent more time with her. Did this mean she had a chance? Maybe.

She was pulled from her thoughts as quaffle connected with her skull, emanating a rather loud thud. "Ouch what was that for?!" She grumbled, rubbing herself were she was hit.

The redhead's chortle came, and she looked up to find Ginny's smug grin. "Mind out of the gutter" She smirked, grabbing the ball that had rolled back to her. "Name of the game, the ball doesn't hit the floor" With that, the redhead had mounted her broom and shot off into the sky.

"You're on!" Storm challenged, her injury soon forgotten as she threw her own leg over her broom and took off after the girl.

Ginny launched the ball as far down the pitch as she could, and watched as Storm leaned in close to her brooms handle. Making herself as aerodynamic as possible. The girl was quick, she couldn't deny that. So far so good.

As the ball began to loose altitude, Storm dipped the tip of her broom and was speeding towards the ball. Swooping it from the air easily once she was close enough. The taller girl launched the ball up in the air as high as she could and watched as the redhead sped after it.

The game preceded a lot like that for a while. The stunts getting more demanding and dangerous. Hermione was watching carefully from the stands, her wand at the ready in case one of them decided to do something incredibly stupid and get seriously hurt.

Her eyes widened as she watched Storm heading full pelt towards one of the walls. Getting closer and closer with no sign of giving up. At the very last second, her arm reached up and swiped the quaffle into her grip once again, and made the sharpest turn Hermione had ever seen, she was surprised she hadn't gone sideways into the wall instead. Even Ginny gasped and seemed shocked the younger witch pulled the turn off and catch the quaffle. "Right! I think that's all for now, don't you? Besides we have to be in class soon" Hermione called to the pair of them, having made her way onto the pitch beneath the flying girls.

A moment later both quidditch players were on the ground. "Bloody hell!" Ginny's voice came as Storm neared. "Are you insane? I was sure you hadn't seen the wall!"

Storm smirked a smug smirk, shrinking her broom down and pushing it into her pocket.

"I knew what I was doing" She retorted, seemingly unsure herself. Hermione guessed she hadn't.

"You're just as bad as Harry!" Hermione spoke, her voice sounded almost panic stricken.

"Have you ever considered being a chaser instead? You're good enough" Ginny asked seriously.

"I wouldn't mind as long as I'm playing something" Storm shrugged nonchalantly. "Who's Harry?" She asked curiously eyeing the two.

"Harry Potter, Ginny's Boyfriend" Hermione answered with a warm smile. "He was notorious for doing insane stunts just to win a game"

"Ah that Harry, I met him once, nice guy tried to kill me when we met, but that's okay." Storm spoke as she began walking back towards the castle.

Hermione and Ginny had stopped and looked at each other.

"He did what?" Hermione asked, unsure if she believed her ears.

"Tried to kill me, I think he thought I was on the other side. He stopped when I told him I was there for Kingsley" Storm explained. "Hit me with a good stunner and had me down for a few seconds, I tell you he was harder to get down than any of the deatheaters" She smiled a warm smile.

"Oh right, well that's okay then" Hermione said, still unsure of what to make of the conversation, or Storms reaction. She really didn't seem to bothered either way.

The brunette just shook her head and smiled. Walking close beside the taller girl who was now chatting animatedly with Ginny. It looked like she would have more reason to go to the Griffindor quidditch games from now on.

They made their way back towards the castle, and finally had to part ways. Without warning, Storm's strong arms wrapped around the brunette. Hermione paused for a moment before slipping her own arms around the taller girls neck having to tip toe to do so. They pulled away reluctantly after a moment or so.

"I'll see you later okay?" Storm spoke quietly with a warm smile, "You can show me all around the Library after that walk, have a nice rest of the day" She spoke finally and turned to walk her normal nonchalant walk to her next class. Soon she disappeared around a corner and Hermione let out a breath she didn't know she was holding in.

"So, you and Storm huh?" Came Ginny's coy voice behind her.

"She's really nice" Hermione defended herself.

"I didn't think you played for that team?" Ginny questioned.

"I didn't either, now I'm pretty sure I do" Hermione sighed "I had a while to think about it, and before the war I just didn't have the time to really dwell on it, or have the means to question. But now I just have no doubts that's why I just wasn't interested in Ron"

"As long as you're sure" Ginny smiled and placed a reassuring hand on Hermione's shoulder.

"I'm sure" Hermione smiled brightly. In fact, she was just waiting for the right time to come out with it. She had known for a long while, and had the entire summer to really think it over. She had put herself into a box of what everyone expected from her for the longest time. She had faced death, and torture and it was time to really be herself. She was more than sure.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Storm had found her last few classes nice, though somewhat boring. Some of the professors really did seem to enjoy listening to their own voice drone. Her last class of the day had been Herbology, and she was more than happy to get her hands dirty. Figuratively and literally speaking. She had always enjoyed the outside more than the inside. Something about it was freeing, and peaceful. She had already begun making plans for the next summer to build a small home in one of the large trees outside her family's new home. Not that she didn't like her room at the house, she'd much prefer having a space that was completely her own.

Once the class had been dismissed, she had packed her things away and was one of the last out of the green houses. It was interesting to see the range of different plants at the school. Though some were the same as those she had dealt with at her previous school, a lot were different. It would be fun, in a way to learn more about these new plants. A change of scenery was definitely not a bad thing.

Her boots padded lightly against the stone floor. Storms mind was somewhere else, as it normally was. She was almost constantly lost within the confines of her own mind. Daydreaming the hours of the day away until she could finally dream at night. She found most nights her mind would replay certain events of the battle. Dark doe like eyes staring at her with concern, even as a stranger Hermione had shown her concern. If she thought about it, she couldn't deny they were still strangers. That was just a fact she'd be more than happy to change.

She had spent a small amount of time with the brunette already, and she seemed to be utterly drawn to the girl. Her personality from what she had seen was just as beautiful as the older witch was physically. A light blush tinted her cheeks before she had the time to shake it off. She couldn't wait for her walk with the brunette; she'd have trouble not inhaling her dinner to get to it faster.

She was sure if she did Ginny would comment on her being too eager. Not that she wasn't, but who could blame her? Hermione was not only hot; she was also smart as anything and two years older. Storm never felt nerves, never felt intimidated, but she did around the brunette. She hated the idea she may come across immature.

A solid object connecting with her face brought her out of her own head. She looked stunned for a moment when her eyes took in her assailant. It was indeed the wall, next to the entrance of the great hall. She must have miss calculated a step and turned to early. With a shake of her head she took a step to the side and wandered into the great hall. Wrinkling her nose to try and make some of the pain recede she brought her hand up to it. "Crap" she grumbled, trying not to smear the small amount of blood across her face.

She scanned the table for the two familiar faces; once she caught sight of them she noticed they looked highly amused. "Bloody hell" she muttered under her breath before wandering over. She assumed they had seen her little stunt.

"Making new friends are you?" She heard the redhead remark before bursting into the fit of laughter she had been trying to suppress.

"Not at all, the wall and I are good friends and you see it looked sad, I thought it needed a hug" Storm grumbled sarcastically, her nose still bleeding. She was doing her best not to get it on her crisp white blouse or anywhere else for that matter.

"I'm sure it's very grateful" Hermione stated, their eyes met for a moment and Storm could see the familiar concern laced within the no less than intense stare. "Would you like a tissue?" She asked, but handed the dark haired girl one before she could reply.

"You're a life saver" Storm smiled a warm smile.

The dark haired girl held the tissue in place for what seemed like an eternity before the bleeding stopped. Once it had she unceremoniously pushed the tissue into her trouser pocket. Shovelling food onto her plate without time to waste.

"Did you two have a good rest of the day?" She asked before taking a forkful of mashed potato into her mouth. Dark eyes looked between the two of them as she waited for an answer patiently.

"It was very nice thank you," And Hermione's explanation of the pair's day ensued. Storm listened to every word she had spoke, and to Ginny too when she commented here and there. It seemed quite amusing listening to the pair talk about their classes.

Once they had finished they turned to look at the dark haired girl fully. Hermione's eyes tracing the girl's features. "Did you?" She asked her voice soft.

"I did, I had Herbology, and you can never go wrong with that. We started off simple, planted some Snap Dragons. I find it incredibly interesting how at Unity we had such different species to yours. I am honestly looking forward to learning about the new types of plants and getting to handle them myself." Storm admitted. She knew she could come off as a rather dim bulb when people first met her. If they got to know her properly, she knew they'd figure out that first impressions aren't what they seem.

Hermione seemed to smile at her warmly, but it was a different smile to the one she normally wore. Well, what Storm had seen her normally wear. They exchanged looks for a moment before Ginny cleared her throat. "I think I'm going to go and write to Harry, you two have a nice walk and don't do anything I wouldn't" she said wistfully before standing and walking out of the hall.

"Did you want to take a walk around the lake? I hadn't seen it properly. Maybe visit the thestrals? I haven't been since we started" Storm asked, pushing her now empty plate towards the centre of the table.

"I'd like that, but what do you mean by you haven't been to visit the thestrals since we started? When did you visit them before?" Hermione asked curiously, raising an eyebrow at the girl.

"Well, if you're ready we can walk and talk?" Storm suggested, nodding her head towards the door.

"Sure, if you're ready" Hermione smiled, standing up she smoothed her skirt out and waited for Storm to follow. She was shocked when the dark haired girl didn't make any more than one witty comment. Storm seemed nervous, or excited. She couldn't quite tell which. But she knew if it was nerves she felt the same.

Storm seemed laid back, and relaxed. She hoped she didn't come off too uptight. She hoped she wouldn't put the younger witch off before she even got the chance to properly know her.

Storm finished the rest of her pumpkin juice off and stood from the wooden bench. Lifting one leg over at a time she motioned for Hermione to continue on.

"I met Hagrid when my parents had offered our services to help re-build the castle; I'd gone for a walk around the grounds. He was tending some odd animal, and I thought I'd talk to him. He was very kind, and showed me the thestrals. I'd spent nearly every visit here with him. I plan on going to visit once Saturday arrives if you'd like to join me?" Storm explained. Her hands had found her pockets again, and once again her strides began to become lazy.

Hermione smiled a wide smile, perhaps it would be easier than she expected to get to know Storm. If Hagrid liked her, she must be genuine if a little rough around the edges.

"I'd like that, I haven't seen Hagrid properly since the war actually, it would be nice to stop by and visit; see how he's doing." Hermione spoke thoughtfully, her eyes scanning the taller girl as they walked.

"It's a date then!" Storm laughed, nudging the smaller girl.

"I'd not quite call it that..." Hermione teased, smiling a cheeky smile up at the younger girl who stopped.

"Is that rejection! Psh, I guess Hagrid and I will just have to call it a date the two of us, you don't know what you're missing" Storm smirked a lopsided smirk.

"Fine, it's a date" The brunette relented. "But you must do better on the second" Hermione demanded, nudging the dark haired girl back playfully.

"Why, Hermione Granger, it can't be that bad of an idea if you've already agreed to go on a second!" Storm laughed a hearty laugh. Her dark eyes twinkling as she gazed across at the older girl.

"Maybe I'm just curious to see what you'd do" Hermione said coyly before changing the subject. "When's your birthday?" She asked Storm, knowing she was sixteen but wondering when she'd be seventeen.

"It's April the 9th, when's yours?" Storm asked with a small curious smile tugging at her lips. Her hand closest to Hermione slowly made its way from her pocket. Shyly linking her pinky finger around the brunettes. When Hermione flexed her own pinky but didn't let go, Storm let out a breath of relief she didn't know she had been holding.

"The 19th of September actually" She stated as a matter of factly. A large smile spread across her face.

"But that's like a week away!" Storm guffawed, her eye's wide. "You're nearly three years older than I am" She stated, wrinkling her nose slightly.

"I know, and I also know that" Hermione sighed, wrapping all of her fingers around the taller girls larger ones.

"So were do you live?" The brunette asked, assuming it was her turn to quiz Storm.

"In the middle of absolutely nowhere, in some field, in a place called Wales" Storm explained. "We have some nice tree's surrounding the house, over the summer I think I'm going to try and build a tree house type home for myself." She smiled a shy smile, knowing that probably sounded odd.

"Why a tree house?" Hermione asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, it's something to do, and it's more private. I'm not old enough to move out yet, and I don't really want to. I'd just like my own place and I think living in a tree would be quite interesting" The dark haired girl continued. "It's a pretty large tree, and by the time summer comes I'll be able to use magic on it to help a little"

"Oh I see, well if you need any kind of help I'd love to lend a wand" Hermione smiled a wide smile. Giving the younger witch's hand a squeeze. "It sounds interesting, have you started planning it yet?" Came her next question. She stopped along the shore of the lake she pulled the dark haired girl down to sit on a nice grassy patch.

Storm all but flopped down on the grass; laying back she stretched her long frame out before settling with her hands behind her head. "I'd really like that, if you wouldn't mind anyway, I mean you haven't got to, it's still a good while away" Storm spoke, reassuring the brunette that she didn't have to help her. "I haven't had the chance yet, I was going to start over the weekends" She explained. "Where do you live?" She asked curiously, her eyebrow rose in the direction of the girl now staring down at her.

"I lived in London with my parents, nothing special or exciting. They're both muggles" She stated, turning to face the girl lying in the grass.

"Muggles are pretty cool, my grandparents on my mother's side were muggles, and convinced my parents to let me go to elementary school. I'm not sure if you guy's call it something different. But I made a few friends there; we still talk sometimes, mainly during the summer breaks. Do you still speak to your friends?" Storm asked, genuinely interested.

"Not really no, I didn't have many friends before Hogwarts so there wasn't really anyone to keep in touch with" She explained with a smile, as if she was reassuring the dark haired girl that she didn't mind the solitude.

"Oh" Storm spoke flatly. Pulling at her tie to loosen it up before she unravelled it and pushed it into her pocket. "Well that sucks a bit" She started again. Reaching up she wrapped her fingers gently around the brunettes arm, and pulled her down onto the grass beside her.

Hermione gave a slightly confused look before she complied, settling herself next to the taller witch. Though Storm made no comment just smiled a wide lopsided smile in her direction.

"Are you going to be coming to the quidditch try-outs? You know, to watch me kick massive bottom?" Storm was cocky, but with the way she flew Hermione could see why.

"I will if you'd like me to come? I can always bring some homework out with me" The brunette reasoned.

"I'd like you to be there, I need a groupie" She winked, laughing afterwards.

Hermione just raised an eyebrow and smirked. "Wishful thinking" She stated

"Can you blame me?" Storm asked, nudging the smaller girl beside her.

"What was it like when you played in America?" Hermione questioned, changing the subject slightly.

"It's the same; we had houses too, so we played each other. I was captain of my house, the youngest in a long time apparently. So I suppose getting used to being ordered around will be something I'll have to do" Storm spoke thoughtfully. It wouldn't be that hard to do she guessed.

"That's quite a feat, I'll definitely have to come watch then" Hermione laughed, she couldn't really imagine the girl taking orders too well.

"What is it you're doing for your birthday?" Storm asked, turning onto her side to look down at the brunette. Smiling a wide smile, she had already planned a birthday gift, and would need to owl her parents to get it there.

"I'm not doing anything, there isn't much to do while in school is there?" She sighed; she'd have liked to do something but once again school got in the way.

"Do you like music?" Storm asked, raising an eyebrow.

"What type of music?" Hermione asked, unsure of were this conversation was going.

"Any type?" Storm asked again.

"I suppose so yes, I can't say I've ever really thought about it though" Hermione smiled a little.

"Oh right okay" Storm shrugged. "Would you like to show me around the library now?" She suggested, nodding towards the castle.

"I'm quite enjoying it here, it's a nice spot" Hermione spoke, her lifting her hand to cup the younger girls face. "Are you not?" She asked, stroking a finger down across the dark haired girls jaw.

"I am, I wasn't sure if you were is all" She smiled a wide lopsided smile. Trying her best not to lean into Hermione's touch anymore. Her skin was on fire where ever the touch moved to.

"I am" Hermione gave a bright smile, "I like being around you, it gives my mind a break from thinking about you; and that night" She explained with an almost sorrowful expression. Storm was lucky; she didn't know the people who died. The bodies of students that lay slain on the stone floors of the castles still remained nameless to her. Hermione knew those people, she'd know who it was who had died when she passed the bodies. It must be more than painful to think back to that night.

"So our meeting did leave an impression on you then?" Storm smirked triumphantly. Trying to lead the girl's thoughts away from the death.

"Well, it's not everyday you get shoved against a wall by a stranger who still manages to be sarcastic and grin from ear to ear after being, what looked to me, seriously wounded; In the middle of a war" Hermione smirked. She really couldn't believe her at the time. It was odd, how she was stunned by the girl's actions, yet wanted nothing more to see the girl again in the great hall.

"Well, I had just come across a gorgeous specimen, what was I to do? I could have died happy, having had the opportunity to shove said girl up a wall" Storm winked causing Hermione to blush a deep shade of crimson and shake her head in disbelief.

"Well, when you put it that way it makes all the sense in the world." Hermione laughed, shaking her head. Her fingers absent mindedly finding their way into the short dark strands at the back of the taller girl's neck.

Storm just smiled a sheepish smile. For once she was lost with what to say, fighting an internal battle debating whether she should ask something she wanted to ask more than anything. Or determining whether it was too soon. Her eyes met doe like dark orbs staring up at her patiently. Holding a worlds worth of knowledge so modestly behind dark pools. Storm was sure Hermione already knew what she was debating, and the older girl was doing nothing but encourage, regardless of the outcome.

"Would it be alright if I kissed you?" Storm asked boldly, holding the older girls stare. Willing her courage not to fail her now.

When Hermione nodded, it felt as if something inside the taller girl erupted with flaming butterflies. Could she have been nerdier? Asking to kiss someone; how lame. With a smirk and a shake of her head to rein her thoughts in before the moment passed, she leaned down to gently press her lips to the brunettes. She sighed as they made contact, and her self control had begun to slip.

When the brunette deepened the kiss, she gladly complied. Allowing their tongues to gently fight for dominance neither of them were going to win. Finally their kiss came to a natural stop, as both girls pulled away to breathe. Both blushing furiously, but unable to break eye contact.

"Well… say something?" Storm smiled smugly.

"Would you like that tour of the library now?" Hermione laughed, pulling herself from the ground slowly.

"Sounds like a plan" The dark haired girl smiled, standing up to wander after the brunette. As the dark haired girl caught up to her, Hermione found her hand. Holding it tightly within her own grasp.

"We should do that again." The older witch stated.

"The walk or the snogging?" Storm laughed, "I wouldn't mind either"

"Both" Hermione answered happily, leaning up to press a small kiss beneath the taller girls jaw.


	4. Chapter 4

A/n; Hello everyone! One thing I'd like to explain about Storm, it was cleverly picked up by GinnyClaw! Storm is basically a character I derived when I was younger. She is based on myself, look wise she is exactly me. (I'm sure that sounds vain as anything) What she says/does is what I'd say/do in those situations. I'm even an American living in England :) She's always been like that, and I love writing her because it's easy. I've been debating for a while, and finally thought if I used her it'd be easier to write longer more interesting chapters because I know her so well.

Anywho! Yes, thank you for the reviews! And follows and lovely things! "Gay as a window" Is a saying I heard first off of Skins and found it absolutely hilarious.

I'll hush up, I hope you enjoy the chapter.

Chapter 4

Storm stood amongst her fellow Griffyndor hopefuls. Her hands shoved deep into her pockets and her broom propped up against her chest. She was silently cocky about getting onto the team playing some form of position. Her small smirk and stance was enough to give that away. She was listening to what Ginny was saying from the back of the crowd. There would be a scrummage of sorts. Ginny split the main group into two smaller ones, and she would act as the ref for the match. She explained she wanted to see how people reacted to a game, and when cornered with groans and protests stood her ground. Storm just smiled, and when they were instructed to, she had taken off into the skies with ease. Hanging lazily above the ground waiting for the whistle to be blown.

She had been given the task of being the third chaser for her side of the team. Ginny had explained there would be no need for a snitch, as it was only a minor game so she could observe their flying skills.

When the whistle blew and the redhead launched the quaffle into the air, Storm lurched forwards and sped towards the leather ball. She managed to swoop it out of the air just before the opponents had. Soon she was speeding down the pitch towards the opposition goals. A bludger was sent her way and she ducked just before it collided with the side of her skull. She weaved around the defence that tried in vain to snatch to quaff le from her firm grip before she launched the ball towards one of the other chasers who took the shot and scored before the keeper could register the ball had swapped hands.

The game was back in play, and the opposition had snatched the quaffle this time. She was hot on the tail of the girl who had beat her to the leather ball. Keeping just far enough away if the girl stopped suddenly she'd have time to change direction, but close enough to make the younger girl begin to panic. She tried to pass to one of the other chasers who hadn't been paying enough attention, and let the ball plummet to the ground. Storm turned her broom and dove for the ball. Her arm wrapping around it as she steadied herself and passed it towards the other chaser on her team waiting for it. The boy sped up the pitch, and was soon met with confrontation, he passed to the other chaser, who passed to Storm. Drawing her arm back she used the momentum provided by her speed to launch the quaffle into the hoop once again.

The game carried on much like that, and soon Storm realised her obvious advantage. Only a few of these had seemed to have played a semi-serious game before. Let alone a real one.

When they were called back to the ground Ginny smiled a wide smile in her direction, causing the dark haired girl to laugh a small laugh. Her lips twitching into a smirk. She was somewhat drenched in a thick layer of sweat and couldn't wait to hit the showers to wash the sticky liquid away from her body. It was good to get back into the game. Her eyes searched the stands for the brunette and her grin widened once she saw the girl waving happily to her.

Ginny's voice rang over the group as she spoke. "I'm going to be thinking over what I witnessed today, the results will be posted on the Griffyndor notice board this evening. Thank you all for coming, and good luck." She said warmly. The group dissipated, and soon it was only her and Storm left standing on the grass.

The redhead laughed, and shook her head.

"I don't know if I want you more as a seeker, or a chaser" She said as she neared the dark haired girl.

"So are you wooed?" Storm smirked, rubbing the back of her neck.

"I am thoroughly wooed, You'll be helping me pick the others at that!" Ginny laughed, she'd been sure Storm would be on the team the first time she'd seen her fly. Had no doubts about it, and the match had just confirmed that.

"Well! I don't know about that, but I do think I should be seeker, you have plenty of good chaser material" Storm smiled a wide smile. She enjoyed any position she played during quidditch, but her favourite had always been to play seeker.

"And beater material..." Ginny laughed, "They were aiming for you I think, you almost got it in the neck multiple times, quite literally" The redhead smiled to Hermione as she approached, smiling like a loon.

"Hey" Storm spoke first, smiling just as brightly as the brunette. They hadn't had much opportunity to spend a lot of time together since their walk. But they had tried to spend at least an hour in the common room or library each evening after dinner.

"I'm just going to go get changed and showered real quick and then we can go okay?" She asked pointing towards the changing rooms.

"That's fine, your hair is kind of... Um... Windswept?" Hermione suggested, making gestures with her hands upwards to explain.

"Ah yes, I call it the windswept and interesting look" Storm laughed, it happened after every match. Her hair would resemble that of a troll's, sticking straight up at different angles.

The brunette just chuckled, and Ginny rolled her eyes. "You look like you've grabbed an electric eel I'd say you thought one needed a hug too, but I doubt any of them fly" She smirked shaking her head.

"I think it's actually quite nice, interesting to say the least" Hermione added, brushing her fingers up Storm's neck before threading her fingers through the dark slightly obscure locks.

"I think you're quite nice" Storm winked, wrapping her arms around the smaller girls waist, cheekily stealing a quick kiss before moving away and towards the locker rooms before she disappeared behind the door.

"So it's going well then?" Ginny asked the brunette with a raised eyebrow and a coy smirk playing at her lips.

"I think so, she's very charming" Hermione laughed, a dark blush beginning to creep up her cheeks.

"Seems it, you two certainly seem to be glued to each others hips every chance you get to be" The redhead nudged the smaller girl lightly. "I approve" She winked and Hermione playfully slapped her arm.

"Well, I'm glad you do, I think?" The brunette smiled a wide smile, shaking her head.

"Best be" Ginny smirked, leaning herself back against the changing room wall.

Hermione had been absolutely smitten with the younger witch, and it hadn't taken long for her to be so. It had been a week since they met properly, and Storm seemed to be the only one not remotely bothered about exactly who Hermione was. Of course she knew, they'd discussed it once. Her only comment on the matter was "Everyone did their part, some more than others, you're incredibly brave for sticking by Harry, a lot of people wouldn't have" And she had shrugged. It was odd, in a way. She hadn't realised someone could be so laid back about things. Though she hoped Storm didn't think she was too uptight. After what she'd been through in the war and even before that, she had vowed to let loose a little and do what made her happy regardless. She soon found spending time with the younger girl made her happy, and who was she to deny herself that?

"Have you decided who to put on the team? They all flew really well from what I saw" Hermione asked, changing the subject from her potential relationship.

"Some were far better than others, I think I know who my beaters are for definite, and my seeker is pretty obvious" Ginny spoke as if she was lost in thought.

"I'm pretty certain on one of the other chasers, and unsure on keeper, they both did equally as well as the other, I said I'd have the list up by this evening" She continued, finally looking up at the brunette who was nodding. But Ginny was sure she wasn't really interested.

"I see, Well I'm sure you'll make the right choices in the end, they all seemed pretty good to me" Hermione reassured with a gentle squeeze to the redheads shoulder.

"What are you two doing for the rest of the day?" Ginny quizzed with a coy smile.

"We're going to visit Hagrid, and see the thestrals if Hermione here still wants my company" Came Storms voice as she wandered from the changing rooms.

Her hair much flatter now it had been washed, and dried properly. The front falling slightly across her eyes and the top ruffled and slightly curly in the usual moppy style. A wide smile tugged at each side of her lips. A simple grey vest top exposed her quidditch toned arms, and dark black jeans hugged her legs. Her normal black boots padding gently through the glass as she made her way over to them.

"Of course I still want your company, don't be so silly" Hermione smiled a wide smile, shaking her head at the younger girl.

"Well then that's what we'll be doing today" Storm spoke, "if you need I can come by the common room and help with that list a little later on?" She suggested with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Don't worry about it, I don't want to take your attention away from wooing Hermione here" Ginny laughed, Mimicking the other girls words from earlier on in the week.

Storm just laughed, shaking her head. "Well, if you're sure, I suppose I can just focus on wooing" She nudged the brunette who was just shaking her head at the pair.

"Sometimes I wonder about the pair of you, you're worse than Ron and Harry" Hermione stated as if it was a fact. "If you pair stop doing your homework I'm not sure I'll be able to cope" She stated again, wrapping her smaller fingers around the taller girls. "Come on then, we'll be late" She smiled.

"See you later Gin" Storm called over her shoulder as Hermione lead her away.

They wandered leisurely down towards Hagrid's hut. Talking about everything and anything. "Have you started planning that tree house yet?" Hermione asked, looking up at the taller girl.

"No, not yet, I was going to start tomorrow actually. I've finished my homework for the week and haven't got anything else to do tomorrow." Storm explained, rubbing the back of her neck with her free hand.

"Oh right, I see. I did some light reading, and found a few charms that may come in handy. I can show you the book if you like?" The brunette suggested, in reality it wasn't really light reading, it was a massive amount of reading. A few charms were about twenty, and those are just the ones she had left after careful research.

"I'd really like that I think. I was thinking, I'd like it to have two rooms maybe. One for sitting, and one for sleeping" Storm smiled a lazy smile. "Sleeping is rather important I think, so the sleeping room should have a massive bed" She explained, holding her arms out as wide as they could go.

"What about the room for sitting then? What do you want in there?" Hermione quizzed, raising an eyebrow at the taller girl.

"Um, a chair, maybe two. A table of sorts, I'll need a coffee pot and some cups, and it has to be big enough for my guitar collection" Storm spoke, finalising her words with a nod.

Hermione just laughed. The amount of times she'd heard about the guitar collection over the week was astounding. "I see, so something simple then?"

"Yehp, pretty simple I think" Storm grinned her usual lopsided grin, giving the brunettes hand a gentle squeeze. "I was wondering if you wanted to help me with the plans... I was just going to do some research on how to actually build one, hopefully do it the muggle way for the most part, but it's okay if your busy, I don't mind"

"I'd like that, I'll just get the rest of my homework finished off and I'll meet you in the library after lunch?" Hermione suggested.

"I thought you'd already finished your homework for this week? I'm sure you finished it days ago?" Storm asked, her features contorting into a confused look, unsure if the brunette was just making up a reason to not see her.

"I did, but I asked for extra, you can never be prepared enough. Plus this is my last year, I'd like to get a decent job at the ministry when I leave" Hermione explained.

Storm sighed and rubbed the back of her neck awkwardly. She couldn't understand why anyone would ask for extra homework. But then again, she was pretty lazy when it came to school work. She'd get the grades she needed by doing as little as she could get away with.

Shrugging she smiled, "I see? I think" She laughed, "whatever makes you happy" She stated simply.

They had come to a stop outside of Hagrid's hut, and Hermione moved forward to knock on the rather large door. Her knuckles tapping it lightly before she moved back to stand next to the dark haired girl who was smiling happily.

Shuffling came from inside the house, and soon the door was opened to reveal a happy looking Hagrid. "Hermione!" He stated cheerfully pulling the smaller girl into a hug as she spoke a muffled "Hi Hagrid" It was only a moment later his eyes landed on cheery Storm, seemingly bouncing on the balls of her feet. "Stormy! I was wonderin' when ye'd come by! Haven't been to see them Thestrals yet! I see you've met our Hermione here" He spoke, beckoning them into the hut.

"Hi Hagrid, I haven't been to see them yet, just got settled into my classes, We were hoping to see them today actually" she smiled as she motioned for Hermione to enter first, following close behind.

"I see, I see" Hagrid smiled, putting the kettle on to boil. "So how'd you two meet then? A bit of an odd pair if I do say so myself" he quizzed good naturedly.

"In the battle, I found Storm bleeding pretty badly, stopped to see if I could help when she saved me from a killing curse" Hermione spoke simply, her cheeks tinting a rosy pink colour.

"Yehp, then again properly on my first night here, after being sorted, she hasn't been rid of me since" Storm laughed.

"I'd rather keep you around actually" Hermione stated, poking the taller girl in the ribs. "If you don't mind" She said almost sarcastically, almost.

"Not at all" Storm answered like it was an actual question. Her hands finding the giant dogs head that had landed in her lap as soon as she had sat down.

Hermione rolled her eyes, sometimes she didn't know if Storm caught onto her sarcasm, or chose to ignore it. "So Hagrid how have you been?" She asked, taking the drink he had just placed in front of her and holding it to her lips so she could blow a cool stream of air over the top.

"Been doin' alright, them animals have been keepin' me busy like always, been tendin' my pumpkins and helpin' with the crops for this years Herbology lessons" He went on to talk about some weird types of animals he'd had over the summer.

She looked over to the dark haired girl who was listening intently to the man talk.

She gave a light smile before re-joining the conversation. Listening intently to what Hagrid had to say. Every now and again she would look over towards the dark haired girl who was wearing a warm smile that tugged at each side of her lips. Nodding at Hagrid's words here and there.

Soon their visit had come to an end as both girls had drained their mugs. Hagrid had said he'd needed to get back to tending to some sort of odd animal, and bid them goodbye.

"Hagrid really seems to like you" Hermione stated, wrapping her fingers around the younger girls once again.

"I suppose so, I really like him too" Storm said happily.

They began their wander towards the forbidden forest. Hermione growing weary of entering, it was still forbidden after all, and she was still Hermione.

"Are you sure we should be going in?" She questioned, slowing their pace down as she eyed the looming wall of tree's.

"It'll be fine, Hagrid knows were we're going, and if anything happens I'm sure we can take care of ourselves" Storm shrugged, leaning over to press a reassuring kiss on Hermione's cheek.

Finally the older girl relented with a sigh, and followed the dark haired witch into the trees. She seemed to know where she was heading. "How many times have you been here?" Hermione asked with genuine curiosity.

"Quite a few, almost every time I was here over the summer" Storm explained.

"Oh, so you're quite familiar with where they are?" The brunette guessed.

"I should hope so, yes" Storm laughed, stepping easily over a large branch.

Hermione followed almost as easily, and they walked in a comfortable silence for a few more moments before they came to a clearing.

The strange animals immediately became visible and Hermione smiled a small smile as she watched Storm slowly make her way to one, stroking it's head gently.

The brunette was amazed the beasts seemed just as familiar with Storm, as Storm did with them.

The dark haired girl turned around and waved her over. She made her way slowly, and came to a stop just behind the taller witch. Using her almost as a shield.

"Go on, they're not dangerous, kind of like a dog just horse like and with wings, I'm sure someone told me of your adventure to london on ones back before?" Storm asked, flashing a cheeky smile.

"And who might that person have been?" Hermione spoke with a raised eyebrow.

"For someone who's supposed to be the brightest witch of her age, you sure can be rather dense. Who do you think it was?" Storm laughed, watching as one of the creatures moved ever closer to the brunette and caught her off guard by nudging her gently. They both seemed to jump at the contact, but Hermione soon regained her composure, and held her hand out to stroke down the slightly scaley creatures head. Choosing to ignore Storm's question.

"See, I told you" Storm smiled a wide smile, leaning over to press a kiss to the brunettes cheek.

"He likes you almost as much as I do, maybe I have competition!" She laughed as she teased the girl, grinning a lopsided grin. She moved to play gently with one of the younger Thestrals.

"Oh hush you, I don't think anyone or anything could compete if they tried! Though, he is rather charming." Hermione teased back.

They spent a good hour sat with the Thestrals in the forest. They had stayed there until the animals seemed to have enough fuss for one day, and made their way back to the castle. It was late afternoon, and they had dinner shortly anyway.

"I'm starving, I could eat a cow!" Storm complained.

"You're always hungry" Hermione teased with a smile. "But I'm rather hungry myself, it's been a full day what with watching you play quidditch, having tea with Hagrid, and sitting with Thestrals." She said sarcastically, nudging the dark haired girl.

"Hey! It was hard work playing quidditch. I'm ready to sit somewhere and just stay there" Storm stated with somewhat of a pout.

"I think I'm going to go to the library after dinner, get some work done. I didn't manage any in the stands" Hermione thought out loud.

"Was I that much of a distraction?" Storm winked, wiggling her eyebrows cheekily.

Hermione blushed a dark blush and began spluttering. "No, no not at all! That's not it at all, I just wasn't comfortable sat there for that long is all" She grumbled slightly, avoiding eye contact.

"I see, that wood can really be a pain in the ass, right?" Storm smirked a knowing smirk, shaking her head.

"Precisely. You'd think they'd make it a little more comfortable" Hermione agreed with a happy smile.

Storm just shook her head, stretching out her tired muscles. She hadn't played quidditch seriously in a while, and the try-outs really had taken it out of her.

"Well if you're going to the library after dinner, is it alright If I go help Ginny with the list?" Storm asked slightly shyly.

"You don't need to ask! Of course. I'll come and meet you pair in the common room afterwards?" Hermione suggested, she was surprised the younger girl actually asked. Most of the time she seemed so confident, and loud. But sometimes she came across totally different.

"I'd really like that" Storm smiled a wide smile as they entered the half empty hall. They were slightly early for dinner, but they soon found Ginny sat munching what looked like a chicken leg; Reading over a piece of parchment.

The redhead looked up with a weary smile.

"Rough day?" Storm asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You have no idea" Ginny sighed, sliding the piece of parchment across the table.

"Is that the list?" Hermione asked, reading over what looked like just a normal list of names.

"I still can't decide on a keeper" Ginny explained with an exasperated sigh.

"So... Enie-meanie-Minie-Moe is out of the question?" Storm asked semi-seriously.

"She can't choose a keeper with a game like that!" Hermione said, her eyes wide over the fact the dark haired girl would even suggest it. The dark haired girl just shrugged.

"Why not?" Ginny asked, a small smirk tugging at her lips, though she tried to hide it.

"Because that's just unfair! Can you not do another test or anything?" Hermione asked.

"I could, but that's a little unfair on them..." Ginny sighed.

"Call them out to the pitch after dinner, we'll see how many goals they both save against the pair of us?" Storm suggested before wrapping her lips around the rim of a goblet.

"That's a brilliant idea, you'll know tonight, and it's better than anything else" Hermione agreed.

"We could flip a coin?" Storm suggested, smirking as she did.

Hermione just turned to look at her incrediously.

"What?" She asked, "it was a joke" she smiled a happy smile. Un-phased by Hermione's glare. She'd already had many of them over the course of the week, and was actually surprised the brunette still chose to be around her. She guessed it just meant Hermione was a keeper.

"I'm finished, I'll go get them and I'll meet you on the pitch" The redhead smiled a slightly satisfied smile, and stood up. Looking up and down the table before spotting one of the two and wandering off.

Storm ate quickly, and was soon finished too.

"Are you alright to still meet us in the common room later?" She asked the brunette before she got up.

"I am" Hermione smiled a wide smile, leaning over to press a chaste kiss on the dark haired girl's lips. "You go and have fun, be careful though" she ordered.

"Yes Ma'am!" Storm beamed that lopsided grin before jumping up to hurry out of the hall.

Hermione just sighed as she watched the girl leave. It was odd how she'd grown so attached over such a short period of time. She would have to deal with it, rather that then not be around the younger witch, and it seemed it was the same on both sides of the scale.


	5. Chapter 5

A/n: A quick thank you to everyone that's been reviewing, following and favouriting this! You guys are aces!

Chapter 5

Storm hovered in the air. She and Ginny were waiting for the first keeper to ready himself were he felt he needed to be. As he waved towards them, they were both off. Shooting down the pitch at a speed that was sure to throw the boy off. Ginny had the quaffle tucked under her arm, and went to throw it past him. Instead she passed it quickly to Storm who caught it and thrust it in the direction of the bottom left hoop.

With a quick swoop down the lad kicked the quaffle back at them and saved it from going through. Both girls seemed impressed as they started again, trying different manoeuvres. He let a few in, but saved most of them. Soon Ginny motioned for the ground and they made their decent. The redhead patted the lad on the back and smiled a wide smile. He was good, but it was time to see if the other was better.

She was instructed into the air, and she was known to be a year younger than the boy. She seemed nervous as she positioned herself between the three hoops. The two girls rose into the air and waited patiently for her to give the sign. Once she had, they were off, ducking and diving and swerving in between each other. Trying to throw her off. Quidditch was a fast paced game, and they needed to know who was going to keep up.

She did well for how nervous she seemed. Letting a few more through than the lad before her. She seemed to know it too, as they touched down she gave a slightly sad smile and thanked Ginny for the chance, with a mumbled "I'll try again next year" Ginny just gave her a warm smile a nod and a pat on the back.

She knew she'd have made the reserves team, just in case anything happened to the lad. But Storm felt a little sorry for the girl. Giving a nod to Ginny she caught up to dark haired Gryffindor.

"Hey there! Wait up, hang on a second!" Storm called after her, wandering up to her with a beaming smile. "I'm Storm, Storm Griffin." She spoke as the girl had come to a stop. The slightly younger girl was smiling a polite smile but looked slightly confused.

"And this is the part were you shake my hand, and tell me your name!" Storm laughed, sticking her hand out for the dark haired witch to take.

She did shyly but her grip was firm. "I'm Sam, Sam Greene" The younger girl smiled a shy smile.

Storm just grinned her usual lopsided grin. "I've seen you around, you know kind of hard not to, we're in the same house" She stated simply, trying her best to cheer the practical stranger up.

Unsure as to why she felt the need to.

"I guess" Sam replied sheepishly. "You got announced at the first dinner, It was brave, coming to a different country to help with a war you could have died in" She said quietly, looking up at the taller girl.

"Yeh well why not eh? Didn't have a lot to loose, and I didn't die, so no point worrying over what's done. What got you into quidditch?" She asked, moving the conversation along. Her dark eyes twinkling in the dimming light of the waning evening sun.

"My dad used to play, not professionally or anything. But I always tried to go flying with him. He'd take me sometimes." Sam explained, keeping her eyes trained on the floor. Only looking up slightly when grass changed to stone and they stepped into the castle.

"That sounds really nice" Storm smiled genuinely. "I think your friends have waited for you" She nodded towards a group of girls standing near by. "I'll leave you to it then, and if you need a chat, I'm not hard to spot" She smirked triumphantly as she finally got a laugh out of the girl. Even if it was a small one.

She turned on heal and headed back out to intercept the redhead who had stayed behind to put the equipment back into the store cupboard.

She smiled a wide smile as her eyes caught sight of the now familiar girl walking her way.

"Hi again" she said as she got close enough for Ginny to hear.

"Didn't walk up with Sam then?" Ginny quizzed with a raised eyebrow.

"Nah, her friends were waiting for her in the entrance hall, and I don't think she liked me very much" Storm chuckled, shaking her head.

"Not like you? I wonder why!" Ginny laughed.

"She just seemed shy, or maybe, just maybe! She was intimidated by my awesome prowess" Storm said hardly continuing her own laughter.

Ginny just took one look at the smug smirk the dark haired girl was wearing before she burst out laughing.

"I really think it's the first one" She breathed out when she could finally speak again.

"Me too" Storm smiled widely. She had tried to make the younger girl feel better.

"We should hurry up, people are going to be chomping at the bit to find out who made the team" Ginny stated with a heavy yawn.

"It looks like someone's ready for bed" Storm stated, poking the smaller witch's cheek as she yawned.

Ginny stopped mid step and looked at the girl for a moment. Before shaking her head and laughing. "I'm knackered, I don't know about you" She sighed.

"I'm exhausted, I'm ready for a sleep that doesn't end until noon tomorrow" Storm sighed, shaking her head. "I'm hoping Hermione doesn't mind if I just go up to bed" She spoke slightly nervously. Scratching the back of her neck awkwardly.

Ginny just shrugged, she was slightly nervous about posting the results up. "I doubt I'll be getting to bed right away, I'll have to talk to the people who got onto the team" Ginny grumbled.

"I'm sure you can sneak away or something? Stealthy like..." Storm suggested seriously.

"I highly doubt that will work" Ginny sighed.

"It might" Storm shrugged, pushing her hands into her pockets. Her lazy stride matching Ginny's pace.

They walked in a comfortable silence. It had been a long day for the pair of them, and had started uncomfortably early. Storm's eyes stung with the onset of sleep, and she couldn't wait to get into bed.

They soon came to the Gryffindor portrait, and with a mumbled password they were granted access.

Storm followed Ginny into the somewhat crowded common room, and smiled when she spotted Hermione quietly reading in a corner. She nodded to Ginny to let her know where she was headed, and gave a thumbs up and small smile.

She lazily made her way to the chair next to Hermione's and flopped into it. Sliding down, she groaned as her back clicked multiple times before she got comfortable.

Hermione looked over and raised a brow at the younger girl sprawled as best as she could be in such a small place.

"Have a good trial?" Came her smooth voice as she shut her book to pay attention to the clearly exhausted girl sat beside her.

Storm just groaned and opened an eye to look at the brunette. "It was good, but I want to sleep" Storm complained.

Hermione laughed, standing up to sit on the arm of the chair Storm was sat on. "Why don't you go to bed then? If you're tired, sleep." The brunette stated as if it was the simplest thing in the world.

Storm just shrugged and grumbled something about moving. Blindly reaching out she wrapped her arms around the brunette and pulled her down into her lap. Hermione gave a slight squeal and shuffled slightly. "Or you can just stay here and do that?" She suggested, running her fingers gently through Storms wind swept hair.

"Gladly" the dark haired girl mumbled before looking up at the brunette. "You don't mind cuddling me do you? In front of people?" She asked seriously for a moment, trying to keep a straight face before breaking into a lopsided grin.

"I don't mind no, it's nice" Hermione admitted quietly before leaning in to press a gentle kiss to Storm's nose.

The dark haired girl blushed furiously and tried to hide it, not realising her ears had also turned scarlett. "Oh god, The affection I'm so not used to this" She laughed, trying to hide her face in the crook of Hermione's neck.

"Maybe you should get used to it then? You brought it on yourself" Hermione smirked, smug with the fact she'd made the normally cocky dark haired girl blush.

Their moment was slightly ruined as Ginny came wandering over complaining about something or another. "I'm going to bed, I have to be up to check and see when the pitch is free for practices tomorrow" She mumbled, rubbing her tired eyes.

"And this is why I do not miss being captain" Storm smirked a lazy smirk.

"Goodnight" Hermione called after her.

Ginny waved over her shoulder signalling she'd heard the brunette.

"You should get to bed too" the brunette turned her attention to the younger girl.

"Does this mean I have to let go?" Storm asked with a bit of a pout.

"Not right now, but you're tired maybe you should get to bed?" Hermione asked, brushing the loose strands of dark hair out of the younger girls face.

"Mayybeee" She grumbled, stretching her shoulders slightly. "I'll see you tomorrow after lunch?" She asked.

"You will indeed" Hermione stated as she got up holding her hands out for the taller girl to take.

"Good stuff" Storm grumbled, taking Hermione's hands but stood up without the offered help. "Are you going to bed?" Storm quizzed.

"I am yes" Hermione smiled warmly, squeezing Storms hands gently. She didn't really want to let go.

"I'll walk you to your door" Storm stated, with a half cocked smile.

"You haven't got to" Hermione insisted.

"It's only polite, now come on so I can get to bed as well" Storm stated, giving the smaller girl a gentle nudge in the right direction.

Hermione finally relented and began the short walk to her own entrance portrait, Storm wandering behind her.

As they came to a stop beside the portrait, the dark haired girl smiled. "Goodnight, sleep well" Storm stated, leaning down to give the brunette a light kiss, though it soon turned to more than that. Finally they both pulled away once their lungs began a familiar burn and Storm smiled once more before wandering off.

Almost tripping up the stairs as she went. She was happy when she finally let herself into her dorm room and padded quietly towards the bathroom to get ready for bed. She quickly brushed her teeth and washed her face. Running cool water through her hair as she did.

With a sigh she turned the taps off and dried off. Padding lightly back into the dorm she sat on the side of her bed. Pulling her shoes off, followed by the rest of her clothing. Pulling on a loose t-shirt she climbed into bed.

With a flick of her wand she closed the curtains around her and cuddled up to the mattress. Embracing the warmth it provided. With a wide yawn she finally drifted off to sleep.

Morning came and went. Hermione and Ginny had sat together for breakfast, neither had really expected the dark haired girl to be awake in time for it. But when lunch came around, and the dark haired girl still hadn't made an appearance they began to worry slightly. Ginny went to sort a few things out with the other quidditch captains, and left Hermione to find Storm.

The brunette climbed the stairs to Gryffindor tower, and opened the portrait with a spoken word. She stepped through and headed straight up to the girls dorms. Sure that's were the younger witch would be. Lazily sleeping her sunday away. It was coming up to one in the afternoon and Hermione wasn't sure Storm would be happy if she completely missed lunch. So she'd brought a couple of sandwiches with her just in case.

Her climb was short, and she had reached the entrance to the dorm she knew to be Storm's. Pushing the door open gently to peek inside. She found one bed with it's curtains still drawn. She assumed that would be Storm and padded over. Her boots were confirmation, and setting the sandwiches down she pulled the curtains open.

What she saw stopped her in her tracks. The taller girl was sprawled out on her stomach, holding onto the pillow. The duvet pulled mostly around her and up over her head leaving only a small gap. Hermione sat down in the small space and traced her finger along the sleeping girls exposed jaw line.

"Storm" She spoke softly, tugging the younger witch's ear as she got to it.

"Sleeping" was the drowsy reply she got back, before the dark haired girl turned her head the other way. Shifting slightly to get more comfortable in the new position.

"Storm, it's one in the afternoon, aren't you hungry? I brought you lunch" Hermione explained in a louder voice.

It soon got the younger witch's attention. She turned back over, and dark unfocused eyes fluttered open.

"What are you doing here 'Mione?" She questioned, shutting her eyes again.

"Waking you up" Hermione answered simply.

"Why? It's to early" The dark haired girl complained.

"You've been asleep for over twelve hours, It's not too early at all you silly sod" Hermione guffawed.

Storm grumbled and reached out blindly for the sandwich she'd been brought. The brunette just watched in amusement. "I'm still tired" She complained, opening her eyes when her search came up empty. Looking around she narrowed her eyes at the older witch who was holding the plate away from her.

"Get out of bed and then you can eat" Hermione said sternly, having stood up she was tapping her foot against the floor.

"Finneee" Storm whined but sat up and wrapped her duvet around herself. Ducking her face into the fabric to hide a rather large yawn.

"There you go, that's better" Hermione smiled warmly before sitting down next to the young girl once again. Holding the plate out for Storm to take.

"Did Ginny sort out practice days yet?" She asked before pushing part of the sandwich between her lips.

"I don't know, last I knew she was meeting the other captains" Hermione answered with a sigh.

"Oh right, sounds like fun I suppose?" Storm questioned with a quirk of her eyebrow. "I suppose they'll be telling them when the first match is and against who, I hope it's soon"

"I'm sure it will be" Hermione stated, leaning into the taller girl. "Are we going to go and sit in the library?" Hermione asked.

"I was thinking we could yeh, but if we do find a book about it we can come and in the common room" Storm suggested. "I don't mind really".

She said happily, setting the plate down on her side table. She wrapped her arms around Hermione's waist and placed a quick kiss on the older girls cheek.

"You don't mind much do you?" Hermione giggled, kissing Storms nose.

"What's to mind?" She asked, pulling the brunette onto her lap. "I'm pretty happy with the way things are, and quite frankly, if you're there we could be sat on a rock and I'd still be happy" Storm smirked smugly when Hermione blushed a deep shade of crimson.

"I like your company too" Hermione said simply. "But I'd also much prefer to sit in the library rather than on a rock. So maybe we'll do that?" She said with a wide smile.

"I think I like that idea" Storm grinned. "You have to meet me for a walk on tuesday, if I'm right it's your birthday, and I need to give you your present" She said happily, almost unable to keep the excitement from her own voice.

"You got me a present?" Hermione asked slightly dumbfounded.

"No, I just thought I'd tell you I had and disappoint you when I actually hadn't" Storm grumbled sarcastically.

"You didn't have to is all I'm trying to say, but thank you" the brunette informed her, a wide smile tugged on each sides of her lips.

"Of course I did, it's your birthday!" Storm laughed, and poked the smaller girls sides.

"Now let me get up so we can head down. I'd like to get going on that plan so I can start stocking up on supplies during the christmas holidays" she said as she shuffled beneath the older witch. Giving her a lingering kiss.

Hermione melted into it, sighing a contented sigh. Shuffling easily from the taller girls lap she flopped down on the still warm mattress and watched Storm leave for the bathroom.

She could really get used to this. But she didn't know exactly what 'this' was. It was irrational, and totally too soon, but she couldn't stop it and didn't want to. It was a bit reckless, but she needed something like that. In fact she felt like she'd known Storm a lifetime, not a week.

She always put it down to the fact Storm had out right obviously saved her from the killing curse without even giving a thought to the consequences. The fact there had been some sort of attraction that moment they laid eyes on each other. The fact that both their minds had been stuck on the mystery of the other. It was rational if she really thought about it. And really thinking about something is what Hermione was best at. Anyway, it wasn't like they were together, in any sort of way just yet. So yes, entirely rational... Right?

She sighed to herself, shaking the thoughts from her head. Either way, she liked what was happening, and she liked it a lot. There wasn't anything complicated about it. Storm had outright come out with the fact she was attracted to Hermione and Hermione soon admitted the same. There was only one 'when' per say, and that was when were they going to make it official.

Dark doe eyes shut for a moment, as she relaxed into the comfort of the younger witches bed. It still smelled of Storm, and that was something that was definitely not a bad thing.

Before she could register what was happening, the dark haired girl had returned and flopped next to her. "Someone looks comfy" she spoke.

Hermione's eyes had fluttered open to take in the girl now leaning over her. Dark eyes sparkled with mischief and she wore that familiar lopsided grin.

"We could stay here if you like?" Storm winked before waggling her eyebrows, clearly joking as she poked Hermione's ribs gently.

"You cheeky sod! I don't think so! Come on, we said we'd go down to the library" Hermione smiled before leaning up to kiss the younger girl. It soon got heated and deepened into somewhat of a full on snog. The younger girl seemed to regain her composure and pulled away slightly flushed in the face.

"I think we should stop now" She smiled a genuine smile. "Not that I want to! But you know..." "Too soon?" Hermione added "My thoughts exactly" She smiled warmly, stroking her fingers gently down Storms cheek.

"It doesn't feel too soon, but it is. This is something I'd rather not mess up by pushing you too quickly, and have you hate me after" Storm smiled before sitting up and pulling the brunette with her.

"I think we got started before we even knew each other properly" Hermione began explaining her theory. "I think we just both wanted to see the other again after the wall incident, and thought it over and over again through the summer, and neither expected this meeting or to get on so well so quickly" She sighed running her hands through her wavey hair before continuing. "It's like we bonded in a way, with you saving me, and me helping you we've really felt like we've known each other for months, which we have in a way, just not intimately" She smiled up at the dark haired girl who was nodding.

"It does make sense when you put it like that" She smiled, "I'm ready when you are is all I'm saying. I'm more than willing to keep it chilled and move with the natural pace of whatever this is, and wherever it's going" Storm smirked. "I definitely know where I hope it's going" She winked cheekily. "If I asked you to be my girlfriend, would you say yes?" She asked, her dark eyes focused on another set of dark orbs now wide with shock.

"I would, It's justified, so yes I would" Hermione said confidently, keeping the waver out of her voice. Her heart throbbing a mile a minute in her chest.

"Well, will you?" Storm asked hopefully.

"I just said yes!" Hermione laughed, "so yes!" She beamed a wide grin. Yes, she could definitely get used to this.

"Come on then! Let's go parade around the fact we're now the most bad ass couple in this place and watch people mope with jealousy!" Storm stood triumphantly, pointing towards the ceiling for some reason.

"Um, right, I don't know about that one..." Hermione laughed at the younger girls confidence. She was definitely an odd one.

"Oh, okay, but I can hold your hand right?" Storm smiled warmly, offering the brunette her hand hopefully.

"Of course, did we not have a similar conversation last night? I swear you don't listen" Hermione sighed and took the offered hand before standing and pulling the dark haired girl towards the door.

"I listen! Sometimes..." Storm tried to protest, but gave an impish smile when Hermione raised an eyebrow daring her to continue.


	6. Chapter 6

A/n: Sorry guys! Bit of a short one, I'm just home from a camping/surfing holiday and I'm exhausted. I'm trying to get all my fics updated, but I'm dying! A little banged up. Hope this is okay 3 Let me know.

Chapter six

Storm once again found herself sat in the great hall, perched on one of the benches situated along the Gryffindor's table. Her stomach was full of butterflies that didn't seem to want to calm down no matter how much she tried. A small box was burning a hole in her cloak pocket as she was waiting for Hermione to arrive. Storm had been early, she had had a free just before dinner. She sat with a plate full of food in front of her, but she couldn't bring herself to eat much. Another forkful of mashed potato later, she was drawn from the confines of her own mind by Ginny sitting down opposite her. Giving a nod and a small closed lipped smile before she took a sip of her pumpkin juice.

As if on cue a chipper Hermione sat down at her side. "Hello" she said with a wide smile.

"Hey, Good day?" Storm asked, aiming the question at the pair now sat with her.

"It was wonderful, we got so much work done!" Hermione said brightly as she began pulling food delicately onto her plate.

"And Ginny found out the date for the first Gryffindor match!" The happy brunette spoke for the redhead. Nodding towards the younger girl.

Storm gave a pointed look towards Ginny who had her cheeks filled and a raised brow in question as she continued to eat happily.

"When is it then?" Storm asked, her excitement escalating.

Pausing a moment, Ginny swallowed hard before scrunching her face up. After a second or two she relaxed and cleared her throat before speaking. "That was hot, and it's a little less than four weeks away" She smiled brightly. "I've confirmed the pitch for Gryffindor Wednesdays after dinner, and early morning on Sundays for practices" The redhead smiled a bright smile before going back to eating.

"Right, sounds like I'll have to catch my sleep back during sunday afternoon then" Storm laughed before turning to Hermione who had been eating while listening to the exchange. "Are you nearly ready to go?" The dark haired girl quizzed as she noticed the older witches plate was empty.

"I think I am, are you?" She asked with a wide smile.

"I'm always ready" Storm laughed, standing from the bench and offering her girlfriend a hand.

"I'll remember that" Hermione smirked, knowing it was far from the truth. She took the taller girls outstretched hand and stood from the table.

"Gin, we'll see you later" Hermione smiled back at the redhead who was going for seconds. At least she had more manners than Ron.

"Have fun you two" Ginny winked, before turning to speak to the lad on her left. Gryffindor's new keeper.

Storm smiled at the exchanged and began pulling the smaller girl out of the hall.

"So how has your birthday been so far? Dull and boring up until now I suppose" she finished with a wink.

"Of course not, the lessons were still highly invigorating and hardly boring" Hermione drawled before cracking a smirk.

"For a second there, I thought you were serious" Storm guffawed.

"Of course not! Don't be so silly. For someone who can use sarcasm as well as their first language, you sure have no clue when someone else is using it" Hermione laughed, shaking her head slightly.

"Well, you never quite know with you..." The dark haired girl trailed off, trying to keep the grin from forcing it's way across her face.

Hermione let out a small gasp before playfully swatting the taller girls arm.

"Hey!" Storm laughed as she snaked an arm around Hermione's waist and placed a kiss on the girls cheek. "It's not bad! I'm just making sure I'm the best part of your day is all" she smirked smugly.

"Well, I don't know about the best... " Hermione replied with a smirk of her own. Moving slightly closer to the dark haired girl.

"Well that's just mean" Storm stated with a pout.

Hermione stopped, afraid she had genuinely offended the girl. Breathing a sigh of relief when she caught the dark haired girls lopsided grin.

"What you stopping for?" Storm asked, raising a brow.

"Oh nothing, just thought I saw something" Hermione smiled and continued on.

They remained void of conversation as they walked. Though there was nothing uncomfortable about the silence. It was pleasant, and light. "It's getting chilly" Hermione spoke quietly, tugging her cloak closer to her chest as they came to a stop near the black lake.

Storm nodded once before pulling away to pull her own cloak from her shoulders and drape it around the shorter girl.

"Oh no, I didn't mean.." Hermione stumbled, her cheeks flushing a light shade of pink.

"You didn't have to mean anything, I just don't want you to get cold" Storm explained with a genuine smile.

"Well, thank you?" Hermione smiled, leaning up to wrap her arms around the taller girls neck.

"Not a problem" The younger witch sighed happily, leaning in to place a chaste kiss on the brunettes rosy lips. Her arms snaking around the girl to rummage in her own coats pocket.

With a final 'aha' She pulled free the small box and stood back slightly. "This, is for you" Storm smiled a wide but nervous smile smile, pulling her wand from her back pocket she enlarged the package before holding it out to the smaller girl.

"You really shouldn't have" Hermione said greatfully as she took the package from the younger girl. A small shy smile tugging on her lips.

Hermione stared down at the package in her hands for a moment.

"Well open it then" Storm suggested.

"Oh right yes, thank you" Hermione beamed before she tore the wrapping paper off the item delicately.

Storm almost bounced on the spot as she all but brimmed with anticipation. Waving her wand, the rest of the wrapping paper vanished.

Hermione's eyes widened as she stared down at what looked like a small scale treasure chest. It was decorated with small carvings of dragons and gnomes. An odd mix, but it worked rather well.

"Well open it then" Storm repeated with a smirk.

Hermione did as she was told, Unlatching the small lock before gently lifting the lid.

As soon as the lid was lifted high enough, a quiet melody sang out from the confines of the boxes walls. Floating effortlessly through the air as the lid was fully opened. The inside of the box held a small wheel that turned on it's own.

Hermione stared into it for a moment, listening to the soothing melody that radiated out from within the box. Her eyes soon lifted to look up at the dark haired girl, who stood waiting for a reaction.

"This is lovely" Hermione smiled a bright smile.

"It's a lullaby. After the war, when I'd try to sleep, I couldn't find a way to get the images from my mind. I made one of these, a music box, with music that would play until the owner had drifted off. It took me a while to perfect, and it actually became rather nice anyway. I thought you might like one, so I had my parents send me the supplies, and well, there you go, I wasn't sure what else you may like" Storm rambled the explanation, her cheeks flushing red.

"It's perfect, but why Dragons and Gnomes?" Hermione asked finally.

"Because, they're brilliant I find, I think the cartoons are cute" Storm smiled shyly, rubbing the back of her neck awkwardly. "I couldn't think of what else could go" She sighed.

"It's lovely" Hermione spoke, running the tips of her fingers over the carvings lightly. They were incredibly endearing, and cute.

"I'm glad you like it, I didn't want to give it to you in the presence of company in case you didn't" The dark haired girl admitted.

"Why aren't you this sweet all the time?" Hermione asked with a light chuckle, shrinking her new prized possession down carefully to place it in her pocket. Once she was satisfied it was safe, she threw her arms around the taller girls neck.

Storm smirked a smug smirk shaking her head. "Not sure, I'll try to be more often" She stated. Leaning down to kiss the brunette lightly. Brushing the tips of their noses together.

"Shall we go back to the common room? You must be freezing! Your nose is freezing!" Hermione spoke, her eyes wide as her hands came to brush the dark haired girls cheeks.

Storm just smiled and gave a small nod. "If you want to, I don't mind" She spoke quietly.

"I think we should, a cuddle seems to be in order" Hermione smiled a wide smile before leaning up to kiss the younger witches nose.

Storm wrinkled her nose and pulled away laughing slightly.

"A cuddle is definitely in order" The dark haired girl stated simply.

"Well then, let's go" Hermione added, pulling the taller girl by the hand back into the warmth of the castle. Storm trailing idly behind, allowing herself to be drug along. Content with the way things were, and secretly smug with the fact Hermione had liked her gift.

They wandered through the halls and soon came to the gryffindor portrait. With a spoken password they stepped through the opening. Storm was grateful for the warmth the common room offered. Her cheeks soon flushed with heat and turned a dark red. A smile permanently tugging at her lips.

They wandered their way through those who were still lounging towards their small spot they had claimed over the past few weeks. Storm flopped herself down into the chair, the stuffed leather giving way as she landed with a thud.

Hermione followed soon after, sitting in the taller girls lap like she had done many times before.

This had become their routine, they would sit in the same position for a couple of hours before bed every night. They'd curl up and allow the heat from the nearby fire lull them into a calmed state, and relax while they talked idly about their lives up until that point. Discussing many topics from a range of situations.

Storm wrapped her arms around the smaller girl, and buried her heated face in the crook of her neck. "Does it bother you that I'm so much younger?" She mumbled before looking up and taking in the brunettes features with her dark eyes.

"No, I don't really think about it, why?" Hermione asked, an eyebrow raised. Her fingers running through the soft dark locks that were styled messily. Her smile was soft, as she waited for the answer.

The taller girl sat pensive for a moment or two, as if choosing each word she would speak individually.

"I was just wondering, I'd not want you to get bored, we don't really have things in common" Storm offered with a small sheepish smile.

Hermione almost laughed, but managed to contain herself. "I don't think that it matters really, other things count more than age. Besides, you don't ask me to do your homework for you, or interrupt while I'm trying to read, it works in your favour" Hermione teased light-heartedly, dragging her fingers back to play with the short curls at the back of the younger girls neck.

"Well I suppose when you put it that way" the dark haired girl stated, rubbing her chin in thought.

Hermione nodded before shifting her position slightly to rest her head on Storm's shoulder.

"Oi! Give us a show then!" Came a rather loud male voice not far away.

Both girls turned to see who was shouting and at who. Storms eyes narrowed as she spotted a boy in a year bellow hers, with what seemed to be his friends watching them a little too intently.

"What?" The dark haired girl asked with a raised brow.

"You heard! Give us a show" another one of them answered.

"Excuse me, I'll have you know there will be nothing of the sort. Now if you'll kindly go back to whatever it was you were doing that would be much appreciated" Hermione spoke sternly, standing from the taller girls lap.

"You a prude then Granger? We heard you might be, a shame really.." One went to retort, his abuse was cut short by a hex flying his way. He was lucky to have ducked in time for it to miss. His friends fleeing from the scene.

"Hey! Where's your respect and who the hell do you think you are?" Storm's voice boomed. "Do you have any idea who she is? What she has done to save not only your scrawny little ass but everyone else's for that matter!" She advanced, moving towards the boy like he was a serious threat. Her fists balled at her sides.

"She's a prude that's what she is!" He yelled squaring up to the dark haired girl, standing his ground.

Her face flushed red with anger. "Apologize now, or you'll have your own arm stuffed so far down your throat Madam Pomphrey won't be able to remove it." Storm spoke through gritted teeth. Rage ablaze behind her iris'. The boy seemed to flinch and back off slightly. Seemingly ready to retreat to wherever his friends disappeared to.

"Storm, calm down" was a smooth voice behind her. "I don't want to have to give you both a detention" Hermione tried to reason. "Don't put me in that position" She spoke. She knew she'd have to step into head girl mode if it went any further, and she'd not be able to do anything about the fact Storm was her girlfriend.

The dark haired girl visibly relaxed, but kept her wand drawn and her eyes focused on the boy who watched the exchange with a curious stare.

"Now you'll leave, and go back to whatever you were doing before you decided to harras us, or I'll let her loose and explain to anyone who asks why she didn't deserve a detention for acting in any way she pleases" Hermione said sternly, stepping in front of the fuming American.

The boy seemed to shrink back before running off to wherever his friends went. Leaving the rest of the common room to stare at the pair. "What are you all looking at!? You nosey.." Storm started yelling but was cut off by a warning glance from the brunette.

Hermione took the girls hand and pulled her towards her own room, once they were out of view she sighed and turned to look up at the sill fuming girl.

"Calm down" she said with a sigh.

"But 'Mione, they deserved it! He deserved it! Plus I didn't do anything! I just told him what I'd do!" Storm huffed, crossing her arms across her chest. Avoiding eye contact all together.

"I know, but I don't want you getting in any trouble because of people saying silly things" Hermione stated, wrapping her arms around the taller girls neck. She stood up on her toes to press a firm kiss to Storm's lips.

"Fine, when you put it that way" Storm grumbled, reluctantly wrapping her arms around Hermione's waist.

"Thank you" Hermione said smugly, pressing her lips to the younger girls once again. Letting them linger a while longer before pulling away.

"What for?" Storm asked curiously.

"Standing up for me" Hermione stated simply before kissing the taller girl again. Deepening the kiss gradually. Before long Storm had pushed the brunette up against the portrait, and her hands had wandered downward to hold the smaller girls bum. Hermione's fingers threading into dark locks to pull gently. A groan escaped her throat when she felt the younger girls tongue slide across her bottom lip. Without hesitation, she allowed entrance, and the kiss soon became more heated. A familiar burning ignited in the pit of her stomach and she groaned again when Storm pressed her body against her own.

After a while when their lungs started to burn for oxygen, they reluctantly parted. Both panting and breathing heavily, smiling wide smiles. Foreheads resting against the others. Eyes locked staring intently.

"So, goodnight?" Hermione asked, her smile faltering at the thought of parting from the dark haired girl. They had grown attached, and almost inseparable. Nights had started getting lonelier and lonelier.

"Goodnight" Storm said with a warm smile, "Happy birthday, and sweet dreams" She ended. Pressing her lips to the brunettes gently before pulling away entirely to meander back down the hallway and up to her own dorm. Missing the contact as soon as it was gone, fighting the urge to run back for one last kiss that she would rather not be the last for the night.


	7. Chapter 7

A/n: Big thanks for the reviews. I love to hear what you think. Suggestions are welcome, and very much appreciated! So glad Storm seems to be a hit!

3

Chapter 7

It was the morning of Gryffindor's first quidditch game of the season. The third saturday of October. Halloween was luming and the weather had begun to get chilly and the morning had begun with a thunderstorm. The rain had woken the brunette from her slumber earlier on, and she now sat waiting for her girlfriend to make an appearance.

The past month and a half with the American had been nothing short of perfect. They were getting on better and better as the weeks passed and they had learned more about each other. One thing Hermione had picked up on about the younger girl was that she hated getting up in the mornings.

Her dark orbs lifted from her breakfast as the redhead sat down in front of her with a worried look on her face. "Where's Storm? She better not miss breakfast, she'll need to eat something before the game!" The redhead's voice was somewhat shrill. As the captain a lot of pressure was put on the youngest Weasley to ensure her team was ready for the match that was due to begin in less than an hour.

"Right, I'll go fetch her out of bed then" the brunette finally decided the dark haired girl had slept long enough. Ginny smiled and gave a nod, "thank you, I'd do it myself but I'm starving" The younger witch stated before pushing a bit of toast between her lips.

"Yes of course" Hermione smiled a warm smile at her best friend before she pushed her plate away from her and stood up with purpose. It was often Storm slept until the very last second she could get away with. And Hermione was no stranger to waking the girl up when she was tired of waiting.

Her feet took her to Gryffindor tower quickly, her strides as wide as they could be for someone of her height. A smile pulled at her lips as the thought of waking a slumbering Storm up passed through her mind. She secretly loved the times she got to wake the girl up. Storm would grumble and find a way to pull the brunette into her bed for a few moments. As the last remnants of sleep would be leaving her body and she would be waking up to the outside world.

Hermione climbed the staircase up towards the younger girls dormitory. As she came to a pause near the door she knocked at waited a moment for some sort of reply.

A loud crash came from the other side, followed by profanities of all sorts. With a sigh the brunette pushed the door open and was met with the site of her girlfriend trying to get her quidditch trousers on, while seemingly rolling around on the floor.

A laugh escaped her throat involuntarily, and Storm looked up. Her face flushed with colour "Oh, Hi Hermione, good morning?" The younger girl asked casually. As if she wasn't half naked and on the floor.

"I'd say so, yes. Trying new ways to put your trousers on are you?" She asked with a raised brow.

"Oh uhm, no you see the floor just was lonely and I felt it needed a cuddle. So why not multi-task?" Storm said with a smirk, wriggling into the other half of her trousers before hoisting herself from the floor.

"Well, it's nice to see you were being as thoughtful as always" the brunette laughed, shaking her head.

The dark haired girl blushed a deep blush, ruffling her short messy hair. "I uh, yeh that" She laughed before moving to sit on her bed, pulling her quidditch boots from underneath it.

The older witch went to sit next to her, cuddling into her side. "You hungry?" She asked, pressing her lips to the girls cheek.

"Starving, I'm hoping there's something left after Ginny's been down" Storm laughed. Wrinkling her nose as her stomach gave a rather loud rumble.

"Have you eaten already?" She asked the older witch, leaning over to pull her boots on and tuck her trousers into them.

"Of course, the rain had me up at the crack of dawn, I only came back up to make sure you were awake, the game starts in less than an hour and Ginny is stressing out more than usual"

"Oh right, well I'm ready to go down. Are you going to be warm enough?" The younger girl asked as she stood up. "I have a spare long sleeved jersey if you want it" Storm grinned from ear to ear as Hermione nodded.

"Well, I have to show my support" The brunette laughed, leaning up to take the dark haired girls lips in a tender kiss. Part of her was worried about the match, she was half expecting the younger witch to do some crazy stunt and injure herself.

Storm beamed, pulling her wand from her back pocket, she mumbled "accio quidditch jersey" and after a moment, the red and golden shirt came flying towards them. Hermione caught it and shrugged her coat off to give to Storm to hold.

A few moments later she was stood decked out in the dark haired girls jersey, and was smiling sheepishly up at the taller girl. "I think you look the part now" Storm winked, taking the older girls hand and pulled her down and out of the common room.

"Well, I must let everyone know I am a Gryffindor supporter" Hermione laughed, as if it wasn't obvious enough.

"That, and you have a brilliant girlfriend who is a badass seeker" Storm winked and grinned a cheeky grin.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "well if you say so" She smirked. She'd learnt how to wind the younger girl up, and found it surprisingly funny.

"I do say so" Storm said rather sternly.

"Well just be careful, I don't want you hurting yourself somehow" Hermione stated, her free hand coming to hold the crook of the taller girls arm.

"I'm always careful, you don't have to worry" the younger girl spoke full of confidence. Like she was always careful, and wasn't actually a disaster waiting to happen. Hermione had come to realise, as charming as the American was, she really should have come with a warning.

"Fine, but if you hurt yourself, well then you'll have to stay in the hospital wing tonight and not my room" She spoke with a smirk, her voice light and flirty.

"What?" Storm stopped abruptly, her jaw very nearly hitting the floor.

"You heard me, we've waited long enough I think, at least for a few things. Now I'm not saying we'll engage in any sort of activities like the sort I'm sure are going through that mind of yours right now, I'm just saying it's the next step and I'm more than ready to share a bed with you" Hermione clarified.

The dark haired girl nodded in understanding. They had both agreed to keep what she liked to call the "whole shebang" on hold until their relationship was ready for that step. Rather than allow their hormones to run rampant. Well, Hermione had suggested it, and Storm agreed. They hadn't known each other that long, and it made sense to wait.

"Sounds good to me" she said with a genuine smile before leaning down to kiss the shorter girls cheek gently.

They had made their way down to the great hall, and luckily the entire team was still there. The pair sat down, and Hermione talked casually with the rest of the team while Storm was busy stuffing everything into her mouth as quickly as she could.

Ginny didn't seem very pleased she had been so late to breakfast, and quite frankly she wasn't stupid enough to piss the redhead off anymore. She'd always be able to earn herself the right to be on her good side by winning the game for them.

If she wasn't so cocky about her own ability as a seeker, she would probably have a mass amount of butterflies. But one thing Storm was, was cocksure of her flying skill. If that wasn't enough, she always had stunts nobody else would have the guts to pull off to get her by.

She finished in five minutes flat, her stomach no longer empty. Once she was done, the rest of the team got to their feet and headed down to the pitch. The weather was still terrible. The wind was whipping rather violently, and Storm felt the chill right through her uniform as they finally stepped out of the castle. She was glad she hadn't put her armour on yet, it would at least add a little to protecting her from the elements. Her robe's swished and blew in the wind behind her, and she was suddenly glad she had suggested Hermione add another layer.

The older witch was walking beside her, and smiled a wide smile up at her girlfriend. Pulling her coat tighter around her chest, and her scarf a little tighter around her neck. She was abnormally quiet, holding the younger girls hand and arm tightly as they walked. She was honestly dreading this game. The weather was terrible, and she just hoped Storm would be a little more careful than she normally was. She was glad they still had all their padding and armour to put on, and get one finally talk from Ginny before the match was due to start. At least it gave the weather a little more time to calm down. Though she doubted it would.

Hermione had come to a stop at the small fork in the path. Storm and the team would go one way, and she would go sit in the stands. Her arms wrapped around the younger girls neck, who was grinning from ear to ear. Her hair dripped slightly from the rain and had flattened considerably. "Be careful please" The older girl said finally, and with a lingering kiss and hug for her girlfriend she pulled away. Making her way towards the stands to take her place amongst the cheering spectators.

Storm took the rear of the group of players. Entering the locker room last. She moved towards where she kept her pads and pulled her locker open. Pulling her gloves and shin pads on after her chest plate was in place. Taking a seat amongst the new Gryffindor team, they waited for Ginny to start speaking. She was stood in front of them all, a small smile tugged on the corners of her lips.

"Right, now that I've got you all in one place, all I really want to say is go for it. I know we're more than capable of beating Hufflepuff. Now rumours say they've gotten pretty good, but we're ready. I want to see you try your best. Get out there, and make Gryffindor proud" She ended, and the team erupted into shouts and cheers. All jumping to their feet and grabbing their brooms.

Ginny and Storm lead the group into the tunnel that lead onto the pitch. Storm smiled widely over at the redhead. Ginny returned the smile and looked around to grin at her team. They all seemed to be waiting nervously for their announcement. The que for them to take to their brooms and onto the field.

A roar from the crowd signalled the Hufflepuff's had taken to the pitch. A few moments later, they were called out.

Ginny and Storm were the first to mount their brooms and take off into the battering rain. Zooming off into the middle of the pitch. A deafening roar came from the Gryffindor stands. The crowd was a sea of burgundy and gold, and Storm followed Ginny past them waving and smirking to all those out to support them. The wind was strong, but she kept her broom on course.

Dark eyes caught those she had become so familiar with, and her grin doubled in size. Threatening to split her face in half, trying to reassure the older girl without words. Hermione looked almost panic striken. With one last wave she turned and headed for the centre of the pitch were the Hufflepuff's had taken their places.

Soon the Gryffindor's were in place, and with a loud screech of a whistle the quaffle was released along with the bludgers and the snitch which had zoomed off and out of view before long.

The chasers were going like crazy. Passing back and forth, doing all the practised strategies.

So far they were up by twenty not enough to keep them ahead if Hufflepuff caught the snitch. Ginny had been scoring most of the goals, while assisting the others she hadn't personally shot.

Storm was doing rounds of the pitch. Keeping her eyes torn between the Hufflepuff seeker, the bludgers, and the chasers. A few of the iron balls had been aimed for her, but she managed to dodge them all.

Her eyes caught the Hufflepuff seeker speeding off in the opposite direction. She quickly turned her own broom around and raced after him. The wind whipped her cape behind her, and the rain stung her face and eyes.

She held herself close to the handle of her broom to try and shield herself from the attack of the harsh winds. She swished around players and dodged bludgers that had been flying towards both of the seekers. They had been climbing higher and higher, almost out of sight from the spectators when they finally levelled out. She had caught up quickly considering the headstart the hufflepuff had.

Her keen eyes caught sight of the rain blurred snitch just out of the hufflepuff's reach. With one rushed decision she lifted herself off the broom, her booted feet meeting the top of the shaft, not for the first time. Hopefully she'd have gained enough momentum to do this.

With one last look to the other player, she launched herself off her broom. A collective gasp filled the air as she dove blindly towards the snitch and from the safety of her broom. She swiped forward and snatched the golden ball from it's frantic flight to keep away from the players. There was nothing but air and a very hard landing below her, and suddenly she doubted herself.

As soon as her fingers closed around the ball, Her other hand grasped out and caught the handle of her broom which had kept flying at the same speed. Luckily enough. She swung herself up and re-mounted the broom, her feet finding their places were they should be. A roar from the crowd erupted as the commentator announced that against the odds she had caught the snitch, blocking out her own racing heartbeat.

"Bloody hell, you're insane" Came the voice of the hufflepuff seeker who was staring at her incrediously from his broom before flying off to where his team had gathered. Storm just smirked a smug smirk, her eyes scanned around before she made the decent to land with her team. They were all cheering and clapping her on the back. Ginny just shook her head and laughed "You're going to get yourself killed! If not by falling but by Hermione's wrath for scarring her so bad!" She laughed. The redhead had missed the death defying stunt the American had pulled all in the name of winning but was quickly filled in.

"You gotta do what you gotta do! He almost had it!" Storm laughed, holding the ball out proudly. "But he didn't" She winked.

As if on que, Hermione approached looking not best pleased and stormed right up to her girlfriend with a face like thunder. The dark haired girl had gone from being ecstatic to quaking in her boots in seconds.

"Storm Griffin! What on earth! What happened to being careful!? Are you insane! You could have got yourself killed!" Hermione's voice shrieked over the crowd that had begun to form. Effectively silencing everyone around.

The taller girl had the decency to look sheepish as Hermione came closer. Her mouth opened and closed awkwardly as she rubbed the back of her neck. "Uh.."

"Well? What have you got to say for yourself? Did you really need to take such a risk? Really" Hermione asked with a raised brow, Her arms folded across her chest.

"I just... He was going to get it... And everyone really wanted to win, I wasn't going to be able to catch up on time..." She stumbled over her words. If her cheeks hadn't already been so windchapped and red her blush may have shown.

"Is that the only reason?!" Hermione all but yelled.

"Yes... I'm sorry, I didn't think you'd be mad" She spoke suddenly finding her shoes interesting.

"I'm not mad" Hermione deflated, "You should be more careful is all, you could have seriously hurt yourself Storm" Hermione's voice was softer now.

The dark haired girl sighed, her hands shoved deep into her pockets. "I was being careful, I knew I could do it" Storm grumbled.

"Come on, we'll head back with everyone else, no doubt there will be a party to supervise" Hermione said with a small smile, wrapping her arms around the taller girls neck. "Are you okay?" She asked, pressing a gentle kiss to Storm's jaw.

"I'm brilliant! We won" She grinned, finally feeling like Hermione was finished being over worried.

"I saw" The brunette laughed, kissing the younger witch properly.

The rest of the team and the group that gathered had disappeared and were on their way back to the castle. Having been discreetly shuffled off by Ginny claiming nothing was going on, and it would be best if everyone got out of the rain.

They kissed for a while, before a shiver ran down the dark haired girls spine. Hermione pulled away, and buried her face in the crook of Storms neck. Finally feeling like she could breath. Panic had rushed through her as soon as she saw the American gearing up to do something crazy. Once the girl took the leap she was sure her heart stopped. It was beyond scary, just watching. As soon as Storm had caught the broom again, she was out of her seat and rushing to the field.

"Ready to go up now? Or do you want to yell at me some more?" Storm quipped with a wide grin.

"Excuse me, but I think I had every right to yell at you. You scared me silly and that is not okay" Hermione stated, taking the younger girls hand.

"Fine, I'll let you off this time" The dark haired girl laughed. Allowing herself to be drug towards Gryffindor's common room.

Her short hair was dripping and she was sure she was soaked through. Her cheeks and eyes stung, and all she really wanted to do, was sleep a while longer. The game had taken hours, at least three, as the snitch just hadn't made it's appearance.

A large yawn took her features and she tried her best to cover her mouth. Yawning into her sleeve. "Would you mind if I showered before we do anything?" Storm asked with a small smile. "I'm soaked" She laughed as she tugged at her jersey which had since clung to her body.

"No, I think we have time for that" Hermione smiled a wide smile. "Do you want to go down to hogsmede afterwards? It's early enough" She quizzed.

"Sure, I was hoping to get some stuff from Honeydukes, and a butterbeer sounds pretty good too" Storm laughed.

They had finally made it to the Gryffindor portrait hole. Hermione spoke the password and smile a wide smile up at her girlfriend. "Looks like I'm going to have to supervise down here while you shower, be quick" She stated, giving the taller girls hand a squeeze before she could hurry off into the chanting crowd.

It was an twenty or so minutes later when they actually reunited, the rest of the house had begun to head down towards Hogsmede when Storm came bounding down the steps.

She was dressed warmly, a black coat wrapped around her shoulders, along with a Gryffindor coloured scarf around her neck. A bobbly hat hung loosely around her ears and her fringe stuck out from underneath it. When her eyes caught Hermione waiting for her, She grinned a wide grin. Though she knew the girl would still be there, she was still more than happy to see her. Like she had somehow convinced herself Hermione would be gone when she returned.

The brunette stood from her seat, and put the book she had been reading down. She had since taken her outdoor clothing off, and was standing in just a pair of blue jeans and Storm's long sleeved jersey. "Good shower?" She asked as a smile just as wide as the younger girls graced her lips.

"Could have been better" Storm winked before laughing a hearty laugh.

"Oh right, well I won't ask how" Hermione stated as she began pulling her coat and scarf back around her.

Storm waited patiently for her to finish, taking her hand once she had.

"Any idea of what you may like from Honeydukes?" Storm asked as they stepped out of the portrait hole and began making their way down the stairs.

"Perhaps just a liquorice wand, I'm not too sure. Do you have an idea?" The older witch asked curiously.

"Everything?" The taller girl laughed, "I'm just going to stock up on my favourites I think, can never have too much anyway" The dark haired girl smiled a wide smile.

Another thing Hermione had learnt about the American was she seemed to live off of sugar. There had always been a large amount of sweets in her pockets.

"I should have guessed" Hermione laughed, giving the younger girls hand a squeeze.

The walk down to the small village was spent walking as close as possible to each other. The rain had died down, but the wind was still as bad as it was.

Storm had spent the majority of the journey holding onto her hat fearing it would fly off at any moment.

Finally they stepped through the door into Honeydukes. It was welcoming and warm and far different from the dull outside world.

They began their wander around the shop. Storm picking up boxes and bags of things here and there, while Hermione stuck to a simple liquorice wand and a few other small items. She hadn't got a massive sweet tooth unlike the younger girl.

"Are you finished?" Storm asked, her arms full of the things she would buy.

"Yes" Hermione said with a shy smile. The dark haired girl just raised a brow, and somehow managed to take Hermione's items into the pile with her own.

"What are you doing?" The brunette asked, thought she had a good idea.

"Paying? What do you think I'm doing" Storm asked like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Before Hermione could protest she was at the till, smiling and chatting to the owner of the shop.

Storm had been one of her regular customers since the girl had discovered the place.

Hermione watched the exchange with a raised eyebrow and a smirk that played on her lips. Storm really seemed to be able to charm everyone. Including madam Rosmerta, who apparently had a rather disturbing infatuation with the young girl. It was almost enough for Hermione to suggest going back to the castle rather than the Three broomsticks.

Her smile widened once Storm returned with a bag full of sweets. The younger girl shrunk it down, and shoved it into her pocket.

"Do you want your Liquorice wand now?" She asked pointing to the pocket she had just put the bag into.

"No, I was going to have it after Dinner" Hermione clarified, linking their hands together. "Are you sure you got everything?" She asked, knowing Storm would just remember something she forgot later that night.

"I think so" She said, her face contorting in thought. With one final nod she smiled again, "yeh I got everything" She spoke, pushing the door to the Three broomsticks open and holding it for Hermione.

"Thank you" the brunette smiled, kissing the dark haired girl chastly as she passed.

A group of Hufflepuff's sent glares their way once they had entered. Storm glared back, "Sore damn losers" she shouted over to them. "Take a picture, before your face gets stuck like that, it's not attractive" Storm almost growled.

Hermione gave the taller girls hand a squeeze. "Calm down" She said calmly, kissing Storm's cheek.

"But they're staring" Storm pouted.

"Go get the drinks, I'll get a table" She smiled warmly.

With a sigh the dark haired girl finally relented, moving towards the bar. She stood and waited patiently, Ordering the usual two butterbeers. Ignoring everyone else around her. She could still feel the glares aimed at her back.

"I swear to merlin if they don't stop staring I'm going to give them something to stare at" Storm grumbled as she set the two tankards down, her temper beginning to flare again.

Hermione raised a brow, not sure what her girlfriend would do when it came to giving them something to stare at. It would probably be rude, or along rude lines. "Please don't" Hermione pleaded, "I don't want you to get expelled for anything" She said with a smile, taking the taller girls hand.

Storm just grumbled, taking her own mug of frothy liquid to wrap her lips around the edge and down half the glass.

Hermione cleared her throat, trying not to break out in a fit of giggles. "Storm, you have foam on your lip... Just here" She motioned, leaning over to wipe the froth from her girlfriends top lip. Once it was gone, Hermione kissed the girl, giving the hufflepuff's something else to stare at.

Once they pulled away from each other, Storm smirked a smug smirk. Her eyes finding the group before giving them a rather rude hand sign.

"Jerk off's" She grumbled, before turning to scoot closer to the brunette. Snaking an arm around the brunettes waist.

"You have terrible language, do you know?" Hermione asked, laughing as she pulled her own tankard to her own lips to sip on.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

A week later Storm found herself wandering through the halls towards the library where she was sure she would find her girlfriend. Her long legs taking her lazily to where she needed to go. That was until hushed voices caught her attention. She paused and strained to hear the conversation that was going on just around the corner. The voices hissed back and forth, and for a moment Storm couldn't make anything out. But then she heard it, clear as day.

"You tell your father, he joins the allegiance or he'll have you to worry about" The clear threat was growled out. That was enough for Storm's ears, and wand in hand she jumped from her hiding place. A quick stunning spell was shot from the tip of her wand, carefully aimed at one of the boys that had come into view. One seemed to be bloody and beat, and the other had been holding him by the collar of his robes.

Her spell hit it's target, and the unsuspecting assailant stumbled back enough for the other boy to make a break for it. "Get McGonnagal" Storm shouted before she turned her attention back to the other boy.

She met a pair of cold blue eyes glaring at her, a sneer sent her way. He was in her year, a Slytherin and a known death eaters son. She didn't have time to register anything else as the attackers wand was raised and he was firing off spell after spell in her direction. She had deflected them all simply. Doing her best to hold him off until someone heard the commotion.

A spell hit the pillar behind her, and its stone was sprayed towards her. Bits of shrapnel sliced across her exposed skin. It was starting to get dirty now, he had tried to phase her but it hadn't worked. The boy was using dirty tactics. Shouted spells had been the only words that had been exchanged during their duel.

Grunts bounced off the walls around her as a cutting curse tore through her shoulder. She could feel the wet sticky liquid already spilling out and down her arm. She was slowly loosing her resolve to keep on the defencive and stop herself throwing harmful curses his way. This wasn't a death eater, this was a student.

She finally caught him off guard with "incendio" aimed at his feet. He shrieked and struggled the put the flame out. While his attention was firmly away from her, she bound him and he soon hit the floor struggling away from the fire. A swift "aguamenti" had made sure it was put out.

She relaxed her stance and moved towards the boy. Leaning over with a smug smirk to take hold of one of the ropes that was holding his squirming form tight. "Well, I think we should have a conversation with McGonagall don't you?" She hissed, disgust evident in her voice.

"Hey!" Came a voice further down the hall. She turned to see who was coming. She hoped it was a teacher, or prefect, or someone. Her eyes widened when she caught the person who had stopped a few feet away. Before she could register what was going on, a glowing blue spell hit her square in the chest. Her eyes simply rolled back and she dropped to her knee's as excruciating pain ripped through her torso and spread through her limbs.

Her voice was caught in her throat, and she would not give her assailants any satisfaction by screaming. She bit down on her tongue as surges of burning pain washed through her body. Rolling onto her side, she curled into a ball trying desperately to stop the surges of searing pain. Her body convulsed and shook as she lay there on the cold floor. Silently berating herself for allowing someone to sneak up on her.

The footsteps started again, and a voice murmured something she couldn't quite make out. The steps stopped next to her crumpled form, "Next time you'll stay out of it" Came a voice spat near her, loud enough for her to hear clearly. She felt another blow to her temple before her head erupted in another bout of pain, before her world went black.

The next thing she remembered was a pair of warm hands grasping at her face. And a voice that shrieked "She's awake! She's waking up!" It had to be Hermione.

Ginny's voice came next, "Alright, calm down Madam Pomfrey did say she would be just fine. She'll wake up deaf if you don't quieten down" She reassured her friend from somewhere next to where Storm could feel herself lying.

Her body was buzzing all over the place like her nerves were all on fire, but she couldn't help the smirk that pulled at her lips.

"It's hard not to wake up when everyone seems to be screaming, did I miss a party? If I did someone best have saved be cake." She joked in her hazy state. A yawn tugged at her features as she shifted in the bed. An uncomfortable pull tugged on her shoulder which she recognised as the shoulder that had been sliced wide open.

Her dark eyes fluttered open, and took a moment to adjust to the light that filled the room. Trying to shift so she could see the state her shoulder was in. Hermione seemed to gasp beside her before she could even react. "What? What's wrong? What happened?" Storm panicked in a dazed state. Her eyes tried to focus on the girl beside her, it took a moment but they finally did. All thoughts of her shoulder had disappeared.

"Ginny go get Madam Pomfrey!" Hermione shrieked, her hands pulling Storm's face so she could look more closely. All she seemed to be looking at was the girls eyes.

Footsteps faded away, and Storm's body started to tense. Fearing something was seriously wrong.

"Hermione what's wrong?" Storm asked again with more force.

"Storm... You're eyes... They're different..." Hermione tried to explain. Her marvellous brain seemed to be working a mile a minute. Obviously trying to think about how to explain it all.

"What? What's wrong with my eyes?" She asked, her own hands going to find her face as her eyes fluttered shut. Feeling for anything wrong.

"They're like cat eyes" Ginny added helpfully, seemingly not as phased as Hermione was. Having returned from talking to Madam Pomfrey.

"Oh..." Storm blushed a thick blush.

"Madam Pomfrey said to tell Storm she had been hit with some form of Electrical curse and she would know what that meant and would explain" Ginny spoke again, with a small smile urging the youngest of the three to explain whatever it was. Her eyes never leaving the taller girl now sat up in the bed.

"Oh well, uhm, nothing really important I'll be fine shortly I'm sure, but I do need a wee" Storm tried to avoid Hermione's intense stare and made to shift off the cot like bed she had been bound to for god knows how long. "How long was I out?" She threw behind her trying to change the subject.

"A few hours or so, when we got here you had already been set and Madam Pomfrey told us you were fine, and would be asleep a while" Ginny explained as Hermione seemed to still be lost for words. Clearly still waiting for an explanation from her girlfriend.

She was sat straight up in her chair, and was watching Storm like if she looked away she wouldn't be there.

"Oh, Peachey. So did they get to us in time? Did they get the two Slytherins?" Storm asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes they did, they were caught running from the same hall they found you in" Hermione finally spoke. Her jaw set as she all but glared.

Storm finally stood from her spot pushing herself out of the bed.

Another gasp came from behind her, this time from both Ginny and Hermione. "Bloody hell!" Came Ginny's shocked voice.

Storm looked down, and there it was. A tail swishing back and forth. She all but rolled her eyes as her body stiffened. "Merlin" She grumbled before turning to eye the pair.

"Explain" Hermione ordered.

This time Storm did actually roll her eyes. With a sigh she looked around before shrugging. Shrinking down into a black cat. Her eyes and tail staying as they had been before she shifted. Her new form easily jumped the space up onto the bed and paced back and forth knowing both pairs of eyes were trained on her in wonder.

"Animegus" Came Hermione's voice as she seemed to work it all out. "But why not say anything before?" She asked the black cat that sat staring up at them. Her tail swishing back and forth rhythmicaly.

The cat moved, and leaped from the bed. Shifting again in mid air. When it's paws hit the floor a large bear sat in it's place. Ears perked and waiting for the pair to figure it out on their own.

"Shapeshifter" Came Ginny's voice before a booming laughter filled the air. "Crookshanks has competition for favourite pet!" She cracked, holding her stomach as she all but doubled over as the brunette shot her a glare.

Storm shifted again, and was left sat there in her original form. Her eyes and tail were completely gone, but her ears seemed to keep the form they had been while she had shifted into a bear.

"Yehp, Shapeshifter" She stated proudly.

"Why didn't you tell me! You had pleanty of opportunity! Why on earth Storm Griffin would you keep this from me!? Did you just not think it was important to let me know you're a shifter?" Hermione glowered. Picking up the pillow to smack the darkhaired girl with a few times.

Storm just took it and shrugged. "Because you never asked" The dark haired girl shrugged.

The anger ablaze behind Hermione's iris' told her that it would not be a good enough answer.

"Hermione" Storm groaned, her voice rasped as it left her throat.

"It's not something I outright tell people. It was dangerous during the war, I couldn't use it unless I actually needed to. I was always taught to be careful with things that make you special, and being a shifter isn't common. I'm just so used to not talking about it, I didn't think it was important. Just a little quirk you'd learn about in time." She stated simply. Her voice never rose or wavered. Her dark eyes that had been flickering back and forth between many forms locked with Hermione's own.

"I'm sorry" she said honestly, taking Hermione's warm hands in her own. Hoping this clever girl before her would see she didn't keep it from her out of anything but habit.

"So you haven't got anything else you're keeping from me, you're not a quarter veela or something are you? Or maybe a wearwolf too?" The older girls voice held the malice Storm had hoped wouldn't be there, but the anger behind her eyes was ebbing the longer their gaze locked.

"I'm none of those, and I'm not keeping anything else from you" Storm said honestly, smiling a wide smile. Her teeth growing and shortening into some form of feline fangs and back again.

"It's like you're body doesn't know what to choose" Came Ginny's voice over Hermione's shoulder. "Why?" She asked the question that had been on the tip of the brunettes tongue.

"Because of my nerves being thrown from being hit with an electrical curse, I'll be fine once I rest some more" She laughed, trying to will her body to stop flickering between bits of different animals. She lay back in the hospital wing's bed and allowed Hermione to slip the pillow beneath her head.

"Madam Pomfrey said you'd need to stay here a while, until they can make sure there is no permanent damage. You did come in with a pretty nasty gash across your shoulder and face but she cleaned them up before we even got here" Ginny explained, smiling a wide smile. "I'm going to go get some dinner, and I'll stop by again after, the team is asking about you so I'll go tell them you're right as rain" The redhead smiled, giving Hermione's shoulder a squeeze.

"Thanks Gin" Storm spoke, a bright smile pulling at her lips.

"I'll stay here, I think we still have some talking to do" Hermione spoke. Most of the anger was gone, and had left open curiosity in it's wake.

"Alright, I'll see you later 'Mione" Ginny spoke before embarking on the quest to quench her hunger.

"So can you turn into any animal?" Hermione asked with a raised eyebrow. Moving to get under the crisp white sheets of the small cot. Storm yelped and seemed to pull her tail out of the way before Hermione had her full weight on the bed.

"Merlin, it keeps sneaking up on me" Storm grumbled. "Yes I can" She finally answered, shifting to pull the brunette into her side.

"What's you're favourite to shift into?" Hermione asked. Nuzzling into the taller girls side, allowing her head to fall onto Storms shoulder.

"Anything, I like wolves and dogs best though, there's something about running around as them that's more freeing as the other. But I haven't really got a favourite." The younger girl explained as she ran her fingers through soft brunette curls.

"Oh, when were you going to tell me?" Hermione all but grumbled. Tracing her fingers across the girls stomach. Her fingers knocked against the space where Storms bellybutton was and she gasped when she felt something solid. "And what's that?" She asked, her eyes almost bugged out of her head.

"I was going to ask you to come to my place for christmas or something, and tell you then. So I could show you more rather than be confined because of the rest of the student population" Storm grinned a cheeky grin. "That's a bellybutton piercing" She explained, lifting her shirt ever so slightly to reveal her navel and the glinting silver bar that was protruding through it. A small inky streak to the side of it also caught the brunette's attention but before she could get a good look, Storm had pulled her shirt back down.

Hermione looked up at her with a raised eyebrow, and an air of disbelief etched across her face. "What was the inspiration?" She asked, her fingers going back to twiddling with the small silver bar absentmindedly.

"I had an argument with my Mother, disappeared to my grandma's for a week or so. Met up with my muggle friends and decided I'd do it, I just wanted something different. To do something away from magic for a while. My muggle friends aren't strictly... Straight edge" She explained with a small smile, her eyes glazed over and focused on something that didn't seem to be there. "I'd like to spend more time with them. I sometimes wish I hadn't been a witch. If professional quidditch doesn't work out for me I'd like to do something muggle, or to do with music or art. My parents would probably hate that" She laughed a smug laugh.

Hermione listened carefully. Her earlier anger hadn't been completely forgotten, but would wait until her girlfriend was completely recovered. Storm always managed to shock her out of her socks. "Oh, well that's completely reasonable then. What about the tattoo?" She asked curiously.

"I just wanted those. I just like the concept. Art on people's bodies. Permanently there" Storm smirked a smug smirk, but didn't divulge more information than that. "It's great that I look way older than I am" Hermione's eyebrows disappeared. She hadn't expected a 'those' or even the younger girl beside her to be this rebellious or really rather strange. Part of her really liked it. Was intrigued and falling quicker and quicker for the girl she was cuddled into.

Storm took in Hermione's features before letting a booming laugh escape her chest. As she did whiskers sprouted from her cheeks and her nose wrinkled.

Hermione laughed a hearty laugh, unable to keep herself from reaching out and stroking the new cat like features. "Can you feel the difference?" She asked. She had come across mentions in books about shape shifters, but never had actually met one. Her questions whirled.

"I normally can, but my entire body feels like it's buzzing right now" She yawned as she began explaining. It seemed like she had been explaining a lot since she woke up. "So I can't tell unless it's a full shift right now" She sighed, trying to retract the whiskers.

"I'm still mad at you for not telling me" Hermione stated simply. "But I think I'd like to spend Christmas with you anyway" She stated.

"I would too, I'd like you to meet my parents, and well see me in a non school environment. See if you still like me" Storm winked, chuckling as she did.

"Don't be so silly! I like you all the time apart from when you're obviously trying to get yourself killed!" Hermione huffed, shaking her head.

She was all but silenced as the taller girl pressed her lips gently to her own.

"Hey, that boy was being beaten. I did what everyone else would have done" She sighed, running her hands through her slightly bloodied short hair.

"Bloody hell, that's not attractive" she grumbled blushing a deep blush.

"You had a pretty nasty gash and a bruise to go with it when we finally got here, we'll get your hair washed later. You're staying with me until you're all sorted out" Hermione sighed, toying with the short hairs that were curling around Storms ears. Her mind had wandered to what else resided underneath the younger girls clothes.

Storm had shut her eyes and was all but dozing when Ginny walked in quietly. A small smile playing on her lips as she carried a plate with her. The redhead took a seat beside her friends and with a large smile handed the brunette the plate. "You need to eat" She stated simply.

Hermione smiled, and with a thanks tucked into the small meal Ginny had brought her.

After a while, Storm was snoring lightly, and was completely out again. Hermione opted to stay with her girlfriend, and Ginny left the pair in silence with a promise to come back after breakfast in the morning.

A/n: So... Who was expecting that? Let me know what you think!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Storm awoke the next morning, the light in the infirmary was dull but light enough to be morning. Her tired eyes had fluttered open only to shut again. Pain radiated through her entire being, her nerves had ignited with a similar burning sensation she remembered from the attack. She groaned, clutching at her chest where she had been hit with the full force of the spell.

Whimpering she tried to breathe in properly, but found that she couldn't. What on earth was going on? She had been fine as far as she was aware the night before, and now her entire body felt as if aftershocks were running rampant through it. "Hermione!" Storm gasped out with what air she managed to fill her lungs with.

Her fingernails clawing at her chest through what felt like a shirt. Her hands trying to force her lungs to work from the outside. Her eyes rolled back as she fought against the growing dreariness. It felt almost like she was suffocating. It hadn't been this bad last night, she could actually breathe last night.

Hurried footsteps broke through her internal panic. The sound was hazy, and sounded far away. The footsteps stopped, and a voice spoke something Storm couldn't quite comprehend. Her eyes flickered open, her vision was blurry and unfocused. Pain continued to surge through her body, radiating out from her chest. Her teeth dug into her bottom lip trying to keep herself grounded somehow.

"Storm, Storm breathe" it was Hermione, her hands had found the younger witches cheeks. Dark eyes scanned wildly over the younger girls face. Her thumbs stroking at the American's heated skin. Calm and composed like Storm wasn't close to convulsing in pain under her gaze.

The shifters eyes found dark orbs, and focused as much as possible. Her body was shivering from the surges rushing through her, but she concentrated on trying to pull as much air into her lungs as possible.

"That's it, that's good Stormy" Hermione soothed, keeping her own breathing in time with the younger girls.

"Right Miss. Griffin" Came another voice, she could only assume it was Madam Pomfrey.

Storm tried to find the source of the noise, and found herself looking up at the elderly woman's face having appeared just behind Hermione.

"You're currently showing signs that we had expected. Your nerves, although not permanently, are damaged. That is why you find yourself in sever pain. I'm going to have you try and take a couple of potions and we'll see were we go from there." She explained kindly.

Hermione had since stepped every so slightly to the side, her dark eyes swimming with concern.

Storm just nodded, attempting to sit up. She felt arms wrap around her from behind, and tried to look to see who it was pulling her into a seated position.

"Just Ginny" Came the redheads familiar voice.

The dark haired girl just nodded, taking the offered potions and quickly downing each one. Shakily spilling some down her chin and neck. Hermione smiled a small smile, and gave a whispered "careful" as she wiped a cloth over the American's now slightly damp skin.

"I suggest you get a good bit more rest, you will have no classes for the next two weeks. You will be residing in Miss. Granger's personal quarters until that point, and she has agreed to have you there this evening once classes are over for the day. It won't do you good to be on your own. The healing won't take long, but it will be intensive" Madam Pomfrey stated, handing the youngest witch one last flask.

Storm found the pain erupting within her body begin to recede quickly, her limbs feeling numb and her lungs feeling like they had a purpose once again. She gingerly lifted the glass to her lips and drank down the contents. Luckily without spilling half of them down her.

"Bloody hell" She gasped, her body suddenly feeling like it was made of led. Her cheeks red and eyes dim.

"You really need to stop doing this" Ginny laughed, "You're worse than Harry and Ron put together" She joked as she moved to take a seat.

"I don't mean to" Storm sighed, resting her head back on the metal bars behind her.

"Have a drink" Hermione said quietly, having poured the younger girl a glass of pumpkin juice. She held the mug up and smiled a small smile. Her eyes still obviously taking stock of the Shifter. Trying to determine if she was actually alright or not.

"Thank you" Storm said quietly, reaching out for the cup.

"I didn't know there would be nerve damage, and I didn't know it would feel like that" She grumbled, pulling the cup to her lips to take a swift swig from it.

"Nobody knew how bad it was going to be, but... Storm" Hermione started wearily. "That wasn't a typical spell he hit you with. That was something we saw used during the battle of Hogwarts, that was dark magic." She spoke quietly, reaching out to swipe a few strands of hair from her girlfriends face.

"The ministry has taken over, and McGonagall no longer has a say in what happens to the pair. There is going to be an entire investigation" Ginny piped up to add that small bit of information in. Her voice was hushed, and carried a tone of worry.

"Well, I'm not surprised really" Hermione started, "There's obviously something going on, it wasn't that long ago. This is part of the aftermath" The brunette explained. Once again, she was right.

Storm just smiled a sleepy smile and shook her head. "Well, at least the younger one is alright, he looked pretty beat up I'd hate to think this is what would have happened to him if I hadn't of gotten there when I did" She sighed.

"Madam Pomfrey did a pretty good job cleaning him up, he looked good as new when he left" Ginny spoke with her typical wide smile.

Hermione sighed deeply. Her fingers curling around some of the longer pieces of the Shifter's hair. She watched as Storm yawned and a set of fangs showed themselves. It was going to take a little while to get used to it. She mused to herself. Ginny seemed to be thinking the same thing as they passed a look to each other.

"You'll get used to it" Storm smiled at them both. Having clocked onto the suddenly silent atmosphere between the three.

"Can you change into people as well?" Ginny questioned.

"Nope, just animals. Any animal and or Mythical creature" She beamed, "when I'm feeling better I'll show you more" Storm smiled a wide smile. Flashing her now completely normal pearly whites.

"I'd like that" Hermione admitted shyly, shifting closer to Storm's side. "Have you eaten yet?" She quizzed the younger girl.

"No, I'm not hungry. I'm just tired" the American sighed, sinking down further into the sheets she was still wrapped in.

"We've got classes soon, we'll be back after lunch and bring you something then" Hermione smiled a small smile. Clearly not pleased with having to leave her injured girlfriend behind.

"Okay, I'll see you two later then" Storm beamed. Pulling Hermione down for what she thought would be a brief kiss. That was, until the brunette deepened it. Seemingly uncaring to the fact Ginny was stood with a full view of the entire scene.

They only parted ways when the redhead cleared her throat awkwardly. "Ginny's jealous, she wants a bit of me too. You guys should go before I get jumped" Storm laughed, winking at the older witch who was laughing.

"You wish Griffin, you wish" Ginny smirked, wrapping her fingers around Hermiones arm before pulling her out of her love sick trance.

"Cya later guys" Storm all but laughed, for once it was Ginny pulling Hermione to class. This was something she was sure she would never see again.

A yawn tugged at her lips as whatever concoction of medication Madam Pomfrey had given her had fully hit her system. With a rub to her eyes she pulled the white sheets over herself and sunk into their embrace fully. Sleep didn't take long to consume her.

-xx-

The days passed with hardly any hitch. By the fourth day out of the Hospital Wing Storm was wandering around bored. She'd spent most of her days sleeping and recovering. Waking up each morning got easier and easier. Hermione would wake her before she left for classes, bringing a bite of breakfast along with her. She would take her respective potions, eat, and go back to sleep.

Today she found herself unable to go back to bed. Her potions had been slowly weaned down, and she no longer needed the sleeping potion. Her wounds had healed to a decent point and she was able to wander around.

She had sat up in bed, her hair was stuck up in all different directions. She watched as Hermione gathered her things for the day.

"You should try to sleep some more" Hermione said with a smile, pulling her bag onto her shoulder.

"I don't want to sleep more, I'm tired of sleeping" Storm groaned, rubbing her eyes.

"Well, why don't you get some work done and come and meet Ginny and I for lunch?" The brunette asked, with a warm smile. Taking a seat beside her girlfriend on the edge of the bed.

Storm grumbled, leaning forward to rest her head on Hermione's shoulder. "I don't want to do any work, I may go for a walk" The dark haired girl grumbled.

Hermione's hands moved to stroke at Storm's neck, twiddling the fine hairs that were a little longer than the rest. "I know, I just don't want you falling behind" She offered the younger girl a warm smile. Leaning forward to give her a deep kiss, which just grew all the more heated as hands began to roam.

The older witch had been torn over how to feel about the past few days. On one hand, she hated leaving her girlfriend to sleep on day. Knowing how injured the younger girl actually was. On the other hand, she couldn't help but feel a small part of the dynamic change in the relationship. She had noticed Storm getting more comfortable and relaxed around her. They were melding together as a pair and it felt good. Hermione found herself laughing and smiling more. The Shifters young and very different nature was refreshing from the almost stifling world she'd found herself in. As each day passed she became more and more drawn in, drawn to the taller witch.

Storm was also getting better as the days went on. She was acting more and more alert. Her shifts had been limited to her eyes which were still flickering, unable to settle.

Hermione took a deep breath, her senses surrounded by nothing but the American. Her nostrils took in the now very familiar scent. Warm arms wrapped around her smaller frame and she could feel herself being lured back into bed.

"Storm, I have class" She scolded as she pulled away from the younger girls hungry lips which had soon attached to her neck.

"I can't wait until the christmas break" the American grumbled, pulling back to pout. She had begun loosing the battle of waiting. Taking things slow, while she wanted that too, had begun to get rather difficult as her hormones raged on. Hermione was so close so often, it was easy to get lost in her touch and taste.

"Me too" Hermione gave a genuine smile planting another kiss to the corner of her sleepy girlfriends mouth. "I trust you'll be alright on your own until lunch? Get some work done, I'll be checking" The brunette stated.

Storm groaned, knowing the older witch would actually check. She also knew Hermione was right, she may as well start getting work done while she was progressing. Though she hated having to work. It was frustrating, and as much as Storm liked to deny it she was lazy. Doing as much as she needed but never more.

"I'll be fine, I'll see you at lunch" Storm smiled a lopsided grin.

"Don't be late" Hermione added before leaving her personal quarters. Shutting the door behind herself.

-xx-

A few hours later Storm found herself wandering the hallways. Dressed her usual jeans that were unessicarily tight and a baggy jumper she was sure was meant for a man. Her hair flopped lazily to one side and hung loosely in her eyes. Her combat boots thudded lightly along the stone floor as her lazy strides took her towards the great hall. Her hands resting in her pockets, with easy access to her wand.

The hallways were empty, the quiet was almost deafening as she strained her ears against it. Listening for anything that could give anyone else away. Most of the day had consisted of lazing around, shifting to try and gain more control over her ability back, and more lazing around. She had tried to get work done, but wasn't quite able to concentrate. Her chest was still tight and uncomfortable.

As she drew nearer to the great hall more noise became apparent as students got out of classes. All heading towards their lunch. Her eyes scanned the growing crowd in search for the pair she was looking for. Though it wasn't until she finally stepped through the large wooden doors did she spot them.

An instant smile tugged on her lips as her eyes caught sight of Hermione. She had hardly been able to wait to see her. There hadn't been any sort of distraction, and her body had almost itched with want.

"Hey" she said brightly once she got to them. Taking the seat next to the brunette before leaning over and planting an exaggerated kiss to the older girls cheek.

"Miss me?" She grinned a lopsided grin.

"Of course" Hermione laughed, wrapping her arms around Storm's neck to pull her in for a proper kiss.

"Not as much as I did" Ginny laughed as she piped up to ruin their slightly odd moment.

"Oh Gin, You know that's supposed to be a secret!" Storm laughed, winking at the redhead sat across from them. "Hermione's not supposed to know!" She laughed.

"I just couldn't resist" Ginny teased with a shrug and a bright smile.

"Nobody can I'm afraid" Storm said smugly, beaming at the pair.

"Oi you, arrogance is not attractive" Hermione stated, swatting the American's shoulder. A smile pulled at her own features. It was good seeing Storm almost back to her usual self.

"How are you anyway? No problems today?" She asked the younger girl with a smile.

"No, just a little pain here and there nothing too serious" Storm smiled genuinely.

Hermione seemed to regard her for a moment, trying to determine whether or not she was lying. Her eyes narrowed as she scrutinised every twitch in the dark haired girls demeanour. Finally letting up once she seemed to see what she was looking for. "Did you catch up on any work?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Nope" Storm said simply with a nonchalant shrug.

"And why not?" Hermione asked simply.

"Couldn't think in a straight line let alone work" Storm stated.

"Right well, Madam Pomfrey did say that would happen. At least you tried" Hermione smiled a warm smile, squeezing the younger girls leg.

"I wrote to my parents, They're looking forward to meeting you" Storm blushed as she spoke, trying to hide behind her sandwich as she mumbled something else.

"Oh," Hermione said, pausing to gather her thoughts. Seemingly taken aback by the Shifters gesture. "How lovely" she smiled brightly. She was just as excited for the break as Storm was. She couldn't wait to see what the younger girl was like out of school. Actually, she couldn't wait to see a lot of things about Storm.

"Will you be willing to come and meet mine for new years? They're staying at the Weasley's and has extended the invitation to you" Hermione beamed, she had waited to find out for sure before suggesting it. She had severely hoped Storm would say yes.

"If you want me, I'll be there" The shifter said simply. Her cheeks tinted a light pink colour.

"I always want you" Hermione said in a hushed tone, scooting closer to Storm's side to lay her head on her shoulder.

"Me too" Storm replied with simply, wrapping her fingers around Hermione's under the table. Eating her sandwiches with her free hand.

A/n: Anyone looking forward to the christmas Holidays yet? A lot is going to happen for the pair. :) Let me know what you think x


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Storm seemed to stand still as the castle rushed around her. The weeks after her injury had flown past, and she found herself sat upon her bed. Readying herself for the day ahead. It was a Saturday morning, and she had made plans to meet her parents in Hogsmede. Hermione of course would be coming too, excited to meet her Mother and Father. Her parents of course had seemed to be over the moon when she had revealed she was dating the Hermione Granger.

The title she thought had been totally unnecessary and hoped they wouldn't be too forward during the meeting. She had been hesitant when her parents had suggested the gathering. It was a Hogwarts weekend so there would be more than a few students around.

But her mother had made a point in saying she had wanted to see her after her injury. Make sure for herself she had recovered well. She had felt like a little kid again, her mother fussing over a skinned knee. She didn't always get on with the woman; she had always been uptight and too pristine. But she cared, and Storm was more than happy with that.

She sighed, pushing the heels of her hands into her eyes. She was half dreading this. Knowing she'd be in for embarrassment. Grumbling she sighed, pulling an American football jersey over her head. Over the long sleeved t-shirt she had already been wearing. The Steelers name was printed obviously on the back in white bold letters on the back. With a sigh she pulled her boots on, and strapped up the laces. It was snowy out, so for once the massive boots were necessary. A smug smile pulled at her lips as the thought passed her mind.

Finally she pulled her hat on, it's flaps covering her ears and she was safe in the knowledge she'd be able to shift her ears if they got to cold. Grabbing her jacket she made her way down stairs and into the common room. Smiling a wide smile when she spotted the brunette already waiting for her. Wrapped up and ready to go, Hermione stood and beamed. "You ready to go?" She asked, holding her hand out to the younger witch.

"As ready as I'm going to be" the dark haired girl practically groaned. Wrapping her jacket around herself before taking the offered hand.

Hermione smiled a warm smile, feeling the butterflies flutter around in her stomach. She was nervous to say the least. Meeting Storm's parents was a big step. A step she was more than willing to take.

Before they left the common room, Storm grumbled. Pulling Hermione back into her before she could step out of the portrait. The brunette shrieked before giggling. Wrapping her arms around the taller witch's neck. "I was just going to apologize ahead of time, they're really looking forward to meeting you. My Mother is more than over the moon we're dating." Storm blushed a dark blush, wrinkling her nose as she did.

Hermione just smiled, "Brilliant" She spoke honestly. "It could be worse, they could hate the idea of us being together" the brunette reasoned. Leaning up to press a tender kiss to the Shifters lips.

Storm just smirked; she knew the smaller witch was right. She was always right. "I'm pretty sure I love you" Her words came out of her mouth before she could stop them. Pulling back wide eyed she stared down at Hermione in shock. Her lungs stopped working and she held her breath as she waited for the reply.

Hermione just smiled up at her, fingers twisting the longer pieces of hair at the back of her neck. "Really?" She asked, her smile growing.

Storm just nodded, unable to voice anything.

"That's good because I'm pretty sure I love you too" She stated simply.

Storm just continued staring, as if she hadn't heard properly. "What?" She finally spoke, her voice laced with disbelief.

"You really need to start listening" Hermione laughed, "I said, I'm pretty sure I love you too"

"Oh... I think I like that" Storm began smirking a smug smirk. Leaning down to press kisses to Hermione's cheeks and lips.

The brunette laughed, unable to contain it. The taller witch was one of the oddest people she'd met. Which was saying something considering where they currently were. "Come on you, we're going to be late. She smiled tugging the Americans hand and pulling her out through the portrait.

-xx-

The pair wandered into the Three Broomsticks. Storm's eyes already scanning the pub for any sign of her parents. Her hand squeezing Hermione's as if she was afraid the older girl would disappear. Hermione had been stroking her fingers gently up and down the Shifters forearm. Trying to quietly sooth the girl who seemed to be panicking discreetly.

Finally the American seemed to spot something and pulled Hermione across the pub. Towards an older couple that had been sat in the corner away from the majority of the Students.

"Stormy!" The man boomed as he noticed the pair walking towards them. He stood from his chair, and Hermione almost laughed when she noticed his height. He was a big guy to say the least. Dressed in what looked to be a normal pair of jeans and a quidditch jersey. His eyes were dark and kind. Smile lines were evident as he beamed down at his daughter.

"Hi dad" Storm blushed a deep blush, finally letting go of Hermione's hand to wrap her arms around her father.

Hermione watched the interaction. From what she could see Storm got most of her looks from her father. She hadn't really seen much of the girl's mother yet.

As the pair stepped away from each other, Storm was pulled into another embrace. She seemed to tense at the contact, but soon relaxed and loosely wrapped an arm around the smaller woman.

When Storm pulled away, she took Hermione's hand back in her own and smiled brightly down at the girl. "Hermione, this is my Mom and Dad." She said brightly. Turning to her parents who were both smiling brightly at the pair she sheepishly spoke again, "Mom, Dad this is Hermione" She finished the introductions, and her parents took over.

"Hermione Dear, nice to finally meet you. We've heard way too much about you, and it's nice to finally put a face to the name" Her mother spoke, her voice was warm and polite. But her accent was harsher than Storm's was. She offered a hand and smiled a warm smile, "Please call me Lori"

"It's nice to meet you, Storm's told me a lot about you" Hermione spoke shyly, looking up to a grinning Storm for reassurance. She just held her familiar lopsided grin in place and nodded slightly.

"All good I hope" Her father spoke, his voice was deep and gruff. But his smile was as cheeky and lopsided as Storm's. It was odd how much the pair looked like they could have been twins in another lifetime. Storm looked like a miniature female copy of the dark haired man.

"Of course" Hermione grinned, unable to stop herself.

"Call me Joe, No need for formalities." He stated simply, reaching out to pull Hermione into a tight, brief hug. "I'll go get some butterbeers, why don't you two get comfortable. Storm, your mother wants to fuss over you and make sure you still have all your needed parts" He laughed, slapping his daughter heavily on the back as he walked away. Clearly familiar with the pub.

The pair took a seat opposite Storm's mother, who was clearly happy to be there. She was a short woman, and it was hard to believe she was related to Storm in any way let alone be her mother. The proof was in small details, Storm had her mother's nose, and brow set. Their eyes were the same shade of brown too. But other than that, on first glance you'd never guess they were related.

"So, I hear you're going to be joining us for Christmas?" The petite woman smiled brightly. "That's great"

"I am, I'm really rather looking forward to it actually." Hermione said brightly. Lacing her fingers with Storm's larger ones. Stroking the back of the younger girl's hand with her thumb.

"Mom makes a great Christmas dinner. It's a shame we can't go visit for thanksgiving. She make's a slamming stuffing." The dark haired girl grinned from ear to ear.

"I'll have to make extra, Storm and her father tend to eat it all before I've even had the chance to sit down" Lori laughed a light laugh.

"I can imagine, she eats like a bear. It's a good thing the Hogwarts elves make mountains of food." Hermione joined in, giggling at her girlfriends mannerisms.

"Hey, have you seen how big I am? I need the extra to fuel me through the day" Storm defended herself.

"She's right you know. It's hard being so big and finding enough food to fill the hole that seems to be constant in your stomach" Her father spoke as he returned with a tray full of drinks. "You and Artemis got it lucky; she could have taken after me as well. We would have quite literally been eaten out of house and home then" He said with a laugh.

Hermione raised an eyebrow in Storm's direction. The younger girl caught the look and immediately looked sheepish. A deep blush tinted her nose and spread across her cheeks.

Storm cleared her throat, "Artemis is my older sister, and she didn't come fight at Hogwarts because she had gone with my best friend Sasha to help out at 's. It never really came up…" She blushed harder, and tried to hide herself behind her tankard. Away from the three pairs of eyes glued to her.

"Oh, well how lovely. Will she be there at Christmas?" Hermione asked her brow still rose in her girlfriend's direction.

"She will be she lives with us still; she's not much older than Storm. The job at 's is her first real job." Lori answered for her clearly distressed daughter.

Hermione just smiled politely. She could understand why it hadn't come up before, as Hermione herself hadn't spoken much about her own family. Though there wasn't much to tell. Her parents still lived in Australia and she had no siblings. She had never thought to ask if Storm herself had any siblings. With a sigh she decided to let the topic go for the meantime. She would find out more about Storm's sister once Christmas came.

"That sounds lovely, I can't wait to meet her" Hermione said warmly, giving her girlfriends hand a squeeze as she did.

The conversation carried on much the same for a while. Hermione watched as Lori watched her daughter like a hawk. Scanning her for any signs of injury left over from the attack she assumed. Storm's father was just as out there as Storm was, and laughed a booming laugh when Hermione had told him about her stunt and the last quidditch game.

"So are you going to be back in action then? When's the next game?" He quizzed, lifting the freshly filled tankard to his lips to take a long draw from the liquid inside.

Storm just smirked "I was never out of action thank you very much. It'll be after the Christmas break. Against Ravenclaw I assume" She told her father. Ignoring how her mother's eyes had narrowed.

"Storm Griffin, you're telling me after being attacked you're going to continue playing? Do you have a death wish? I don't understand you." Lori seethed.

"Mother, I don't see how exactly being attacked has anything to do with playing quidditch. Can you not just accept I love the game and shut up about it for once?" She snapped back, her voice laced with an unshed furry Hermione had never heard before.

"She's got a point Dear, The lass likes to play and she's bloody brilliant if you ask me. She'll make it big one day. Lay off a bit" Joe piped up, his tone warning. It seemed like the younger witch had at least one ally when it came to her parents. Part of her was wondering if this was what Storm had been so worried about. She had mentioned a few times her mother didn't always agree with her choices. Apparently, quidditch just happened to be one of them.

"She's one of the best flyers this school has seen. Even Ginny has a hard time keeping up, and she's already been scouted for the Harpies come the new season" Hermione stated simply, showing in a round about way that she supports the taller witch's want to play the game. She wouldn't lie, the fact she was so reckless and debatably insane while on a broom made her worry. But Storm was good, her abilities where phenomenal and it was amazing to watch. She had every right to be as confident about it as she was.

"Oh really? And is that Ginny Weasley?" Her father asked his eyes as bright as his smile.

"Yes it is" Hermione said proudly, squeezing Storm's leg.

"I had a run in with her during the battle, lovely girl. I didn't realise you were friends with her as well Storm" He grinned; "It seems you've done well for yourself" He laughed shaking his head.

"She's the first friend I made really, and is the captain of the Gryffindor team so it was inevitable. She can't resist my charm" Storm laughed a booming laugh, winking at Hermione. Nodding slightly towards her flustered mother who seemed unable to find words.

"My! Where does that arrogance come from! Watch that, it's not attractive." Joe laughed along with his daughter. His fist making contact with the table as he leaned in. "Or so your mother say's anyway" He grinned a lopsided grin, matching Storm's own grin.

"Hermione says that too! But it obviously is she can't get enough!" Storm chuckled, wrapping an arm around the girl beside her.

"Oi you" Hermione giggled, poking at the younger witch's side in an attempt to defend herself.

"We best get going, the dogs have been alone long enough" Lori finally rejoined the conversation. Standing from her seat she began pulling her cloak back over her body. Ready to brace the cold weather that awaited them outside.

"The boss has spoken!" Joe finished what was left of his butterbeer and followed his wife's lead.

"We best be getting back to the castle as well, dinner will be soon" Hermione smiled a bright smile towards her girlfriend. "We can't be missing that now can we" She grinned, kissing the American's cheek tenderly.

"Aye Aye Captn'" Storm saluted before standing as well. Pulling her jacket back onto her shoulders, and her hat that had been earlier discarded onto her head. Allowing the flaps to shield her ears from the prospect of the cold.

Hermione had slipped her own coat over her shoulders, and was fastening the buttons. Her bobble hat neatly placed upon her head to keep out the cold.

Storm watched with a small amount of awe. It was little moments like this she really thought about exactly what she had. She was living in England, going to Hogwarts, and dating Hermione Granger. One of the most brilliant people she had ever met. It was surreal. A genuine smile tugged at her lips, and she sighed. Holding her hand out once the older witch was finished getting ready for the out doors.

They caught her parents up and said their goodbyes just outside the small pub. A simple "See you at Christmas" before the older couple apparated away with a soft pop.

Storm sighed a sigh of relief, smiling a tired smile down at the brunette.

"So a sister?" Hermione asked with a raised eyebrow. Storm wasn't going to get off that easily.

"Yes, I have a sister. Forgive me not mentioning her. It never came up, and I thought you'd just meet her at Christmas." Storm grumbled. Wandering towards the castle, practically dragging Hermione with her,

"Why didn't you mention her though?" Hermione asked, confused as to why the taller witch hadn't said anything before.

"Because everything at home is always about Arty, I didn't want to mention her until you met her" Storm shrugged. That was the only reason and she had no reason to lie about it.

Hermione was slightly taken aback by the admission. Storm never came across insecure at all. This had been one of the only times she had seen the girl act even slightly unsure. She was normally forward and upfront.

"I'm your girlfriend Storm; everything for me is about you. Believe it or not" She said almost incredulously. Unable to keep the tone from her voice. Though she internally scolded herself for being a tad too harsh. The Shifter had to come to terms with the fact she wasn't going to run away at any hurdle, especially so small.

"Yes well sorry" Storm shrugged, her eyes trained on the floor as she continued walking.

"Stop, Stop" Hermione ordered, pulling the taller witch's hand to get her to stop walking. She moved in front of the girl. Her hand grabbing Storm's jaw pulling her so she had no choice but to look at her.

"You are my girlfriend, I am your girlfriend. Whatever you feel I feel it to. You come before everything. That is solidified more and more every day. You need to see that. The longer we're together the more I think I'd not really want to be with anyone else. You have every right to be confident when it comes to me. You've been near perfect so far and I'm so happy. I'm not going to put anyone else before you, and I support you. Don't question that. I am not your mother" Hermione's eyes had narrowed, as if trying to force the younger witch to understand. "Okay?" She asked, her gaze softening.

Storm had paid attention to what the brunette had said. "Okay" She relented. Her cheeks flush after being scolded. But grateful for the fact Hermione had set it right. Grateful she didn't need to explain further. Her arms wrapped around the smaller girls waist, and she pulled her flush against her body. Conveying everything she couldn't bring herself to say through the embrace. The door to the closet full of her skelingtons had been left wide open to the older witch.

**A/n: So… Storm has a sister? Who'd have known? Anyone got any guesses as to what she's going to be like? :3 Let me know what you think guys! I love the feedback. Any questions I can answer? Anything you'd like to see from this story? (Apart from the obvious of course, I promise there will be a mighty good smut scene coming up soon… It will earn its M) **


	11. Chapter 11

A/n: Pretty long one here guys. Thank you for all the comments and kind words. Enjoy :)

Chapter 11

The weeks had turned colder, and the snow fell thicker and deeper on the grounds. November had quickly turned into December in a flurry of studying and end of term assessments. Homework had been laid on thick in every class, and moss students had been swamped. Storm had seen less and less of Hermione. They still spent each evening together, but the time was spent studying and working quietly. They always paused briefly, and each time they had they ended up wrapped up together. Cuddling and eventually snogging until one of them realised they had gotten distracted again.

It had been a while since they were able to take a walk, or spend any real time together. Storm for one, was more than happy it was finally time for the Christmas break. She was really looking forward to spending the time with Hermione,. They had both agreed to work forward, getting all the work set for the holidays out of the way. They had worked hard but managed it, and now Storm was packing away the last of her things. Fully dressed and ready to go down for breakfast before the train leaves.

She packed away the last of her books, and clipped her trunk shut. Dragging it to sit with the others in her dorm, sat waiting for the house elves to take them to the train. She grabbed her coat, and pushed her wand into her back pocket. With one final scan she deemed everything packed and ready to go. Her journey downstairs had begun. Her heavy boots thudding on the steps as she trudged down them.

Once again, Hermione was already waiting for her. Her and Ginny were sat in front of the fire, chatting away while they waited. "Good morning beautiful" She said happily, her voice light and airy as she approached the pair. "And Good morning Ginny" She finally spoke as she wrapped her arms around Hermione from behind the sofa, leaning herself over it.

"Someone seems chipper this morning?" Hermione quizzed with a raised brow.

"Yeh, you're normally no better than a gargoyle of a morning? What's got your boat afloat?" Ginny asked casually.

"Oh nothing, I'm just excited for the holidays is all. Do you both have everything all packed up and ready to go?" The shifter quizzed the pair, pressing a kiss to Hermione's cheek.

"Of course we do, we were packed last night along with most of the other students" Hermione laughed, shaking her head. She still couldn't believe the taller witch sometimes. She was rather lazy when it came to things, but leaving all the packing until the last minute was insane.

"Right, well I could eat a horse, breakfast awaits!" Storm stated, pulling her girlfriend up and out of the common room. Closely followed by Ginny. They began their journey down towards the great hall. Chatting idly about what they were expecting from the holidays.

-xx-

Breakfast passed quickly, the three had gotten down quite early considering. Which had left them with plenty of time to eat. "My Dad is meeting us at King's cross then he'll apparate is back home" Storm told Hermione before pushing more toast past her lips. Munching on it happily.

"Plenty of time to wander around then" Hermione smiled. Looking forward to being showed around Storm's new home. The younger witch had spoken about it a lot, seemingly pleased with the fact it was in the middle of nowhere. It made sense as to why the American liked space so much. More room to run around however she liked without being spotted.

"We'll have the house to ourselves for a while, and Arty won't be coming home tonight. Her and her work friends are going out or something like that" Storm beamed.

Ginny regarded the pair for a moment. Her eyes flicking between the two of them and how they interacted. It was strange to see Hermione so doe eyed over anyone but Ron, and even then she hadn't been half as smitten. She couldn't quite wait to see Ron's face when the pair meet, and he sees how Hermione was with the younger girl. Fireworks would fly in the colours of jealousy, that's for sure. That's if he clocks onto what's really going on without having to be told.

Choking startled the redhead from the confines of her own mind and she looked up to see Storm red faced and Hermione giggling something wild. "What did you do now?" She asked, raising a brow in the younger girls direction.

"She's an absolute accident waiting to happen, honestly. Storm you can't inhale your pumpkin juice" Hermione spoke causing the redhead to chortle. The brunettes hand was rubbing her girlfriends back in circles, waiting for the younger girl to calm down.

"I'm okay" Storm choked out, wheezing as she did. Dropping her head down onto the table with a heavy thud. "Pumpkin juice just tried to kill me is all" she grumbled. Pulling deep breaths into her lungs before letting them out again.

Hermione just shook her head, sharing a knowing look with the redhead watching the situation with a smirk. "I really don't know what I'm going to do with you" The brunette stated, dragging her fingers up and down Storm's back.

The American perked up at that, raising her head with a cheeky smile plastered to her lips. "Well if your asking I've got a few ideas" She stated, waggling her eyebrows as she did.

Hermione just scoffed, a mischievous grin tugging at her own lips. "You're unbelievable, I'll have you know when it comes to THAT I've got plenty idea's. Don't you worry your pretty little head" She stated. Crossing her arms across her chest, and fixing Storm with a look that dared her to challenge what she had said.

Storm seemed unable to form a sentence. Her mouth opening and closing a few times as she floundered. Lost, or bewildered Hermione couldn't quite tell. "But... " Storm grumbled, wide eyed. Looking to Ginny for any kind of help.

"I really don't want to know..." The youngest Weasley stated. Trying her hardest to keep the look of horror off her face. Clearly not happy with the thoughts of the fact her best friend might just not be as innocent as people think she is.

"Well I do!" Storm finally worked out, her cheeks flush and heated with a blush. "Why haven't you shared these ideas before?" She grumbled, poking her bottom lip out slightly.

"The best things come to those that wait" Hermione stated simply before standing up. "Now come on you two, the train will be leaving soon and I've got to make sure everyone getting on, gets on" The brunette smiled a wide smile.

The shifter stuffed a few more pieces of bacon into her mouth before standing. Offering her girlfriend her hand as she did. Hermione entwined their fingers together and beamed up at the taller girl who's cheeks had been puffed out as she chewed.

"You really needed those last few pieces of bacon?" Came Ginny's voice as they reached the end of the table and filtered out of the great hall.

Storm just nodded and smiled a closed lip smile. Smug with the fact she had gotten time to eat as much as she wanted to. The train ride up to the castle had been murder, she was sure her stomach was going to eat itself before she even got to Hogwarts.

-xx-

They had finally boarded the train, and found a compartment for the three of them. Joined by a few of the others on the Quidditch team. Conversations flowed, and when the train finally arrived at Kingscross Storm had deemed it a much better trip.

They were the last to get off the train, Hermione having to make sure everyone else had gotten off. Storm followed behind, wandering lazily after the brunette as she walked up and down the thin corridors of the train. Storm had told her father they would need to do the checks before they could leave. Ginny had gone ahead to meet Harry, as he was home for Christmas. He would be going back to the Burrow with her.

Once they were finished, they got off the train and grabbed their trunks. Which was an easy job considering they were the last two trunks left. Hermione smiled a wide smile up at the dark haired girl who had begun hefting both of them. Holding her hand up, she stopped Storm in her tracks. Pulling her wand from her pocket, Hermione shrunk down both of the trunks, and dropped them into her beaded bag.

"I was alright with that" Storm pouted, running a hand through her hair.

"I didn't want you to hurt yourself, you and I both know that's what would have happened. But thank you anyway" Hermione grinned, leaning up to press a kiss to Storm's lips.

"I might not have, I'm not that bad" The shifter grumbled, reaching down to take Hermione's hand in her own.

"Whatever you say" the brunette grinned, linking their fingers together. Her excitement oozing out of her as they walked on in search of Storm's father. Their hands swinging back and forth as they wandered along.

"Stormy!" Her father's voice boomed out from up ahead. Sure enough there he was, wandering towards them. Hands shoved deep into his pockets an air of nonchalance about him. It was strange, the pair even walked the same.

"Hi Dad" Storm grinned as they reached her father. Wrapping her arms around his waist she gave him a small squeeze.

"Hello Mr. Griffin" Hermione spoke as she was pulled into another large bear like hug.

"Hermione, none of that! It's Joe. How are you? Not killed Storm here yet I see, she must be on her best behaviour" He chuckled, nudging his daughter with his elbow.

"Right yes, Joe" She smiled warmly at the pair who were once again wearing matching grins. "She's been wonderful, no more severe injuries which is always a plus" She joked, shaking her head as she did.

"My my, that is an improvement! I wanted to thank you by the way. Storm told us that she was being well looked after, after the attack. She also said you took some particularly shocking news rather well. It means a lot to me, so thank you" He said seriously, his smirk dropping into a warm smile. His eyes bright as they shone with nothing more than gratitude alight behind his dark iris'.

"It was my pleasure, honestly. I wouldn't change her for the world" Hermione said honestly, giving the Shifter's hand a gentle squeeze as she looked between the pair.

"Right! Are we going then, I'm hungry" Storm broke the silence, rubbing her stomach with her free hand.

"You're always hungry" Her father commented, taking the words right out of Hermione's mouth. "But yes, we'll be off. Where are your trunks?" The man asked with a raised brow.

"In Hermione's bag, it's extendible" Storm stated as she began ushering the pair out of Kingscross. Each walking through the barrier with ease and into the main station.

"Oh right then, clever girl" Joe smiled a wide smile, looking around for somewhere more secluded to apparate the three.

"I'll be staying for a late lunch, and then must head back for work unfortunately. So you'll have the house to yourselves to settle into for a couple of hours" The elder Griffin stated, leading them out of the train station and down a small alley.

"That's alright" Storm smiled, putting her hand on her Father's shoulder. Motioning for Hermione to do the same, which she did without hesitation.

"Ready?" He asked once they both had a hold of him.

"Ready" They spoke in stereo, and were immediately pushed and pulled twisting through space. With a soft pop they finally landed.

Hermione opened her eyes to take in her new found surroundings. She was stood in what seemed to be a rather large field, quite literally in the middle of nowhere.

She turned and took in more of the scenery, a large house sat about two hundred meters away. They appeared to be in it's back garden. She looked over to Storm who was smiling a small smile. "Ready to get inside? It's a little too chilly for a proper tour of outside right now" She asked sheepishly, her father already traipsing through the snow and towards their home.

"I think I agree" Hermione laughed, her breath plumbing out in front of her face. Storm just smiled at her. Holding her hand out for Hermione to take. When Hermione looked back Storms dad had vanished seemingly into thin air, leaving a rather large dog in his place. Trotting towards the house.

"Your dad too?" She asked with a small smile, giving Storms hand a squeeze.

"Just us two, Mom and Arty aren't." Storm said with a sad smile. Something Hermione hadn't seen before.

"What happened?" Hermione asked with a reassuring smile.

"He didn't tell my Mother what he was, she only found out after I was born. A bit of a shock when your hour old daughter shifts into a puppy. Didn't take it too well." She sighed.

That explained a lot, Hermione thought to herself. Her eyes fixed on Storm as they walked slowly towards the house.

"I think that's why she treats me the way she does, for a while she didn't know how to control me because I couldn't control it. Leaving most of it up to my dad while she focused on Artemis. It's okay, Dad and I have a really good bond because of it. It's just a little strained between her and I. But she cares, a little too much maybe" Storm laughed, shaking her head.

She flashed Hermione a lopsided grin. Showing her girlfriend she didn't really mind. But the brunette saw the sadness hidden behind her iris', for the first time she understood exactly why Storm was the way that she was. She now understood why she had kept being a shifter such a secret. Why she had kept it from her. Her cocksure and loud demesne had slipped, and in it's wake left an overly caring young woman, with something she felt she needed to prove.

Hermione stayed quiet, her smile was warm as she pulled Storm to a stop before they entered the house. The taller woman seemed confused for a moment, but that was soon eradicated when Hermione's arms wrapped around her neck. Storm sighed into the warmth of the embrace, burying her face into the crook of Hermione's neck. Her arms wrapping around the shorter girls waist to pull her as close as possible.

In that moment she knew Hermione knew. She knew there was no point in hiding it anymore, and she wasn't afraid. She would willingly let the brunette into every fibre of her being. Willingly give her every inch of her heart, because she saw, and she knew. Yet she was still there, willing and wanting to love Storm for her obscurity's. Which was something only her father had ever done.

Hermione's hands clutched at the material of Storm's jacket, pulling the younger girl as close as she could get her. Allowing everything that was Storm to overwhelm her senses. She felt an overwhelming urge to never let the taller girl go. Her heart swelled with nothing but love as she realised just how brave and strong the girl she was holding actually was.

"I really do love you, I have no doubts about it" Hermione whispered, feeling the need to reassure the Shifter that she wouldn't be going anywhere.

"I know, I love you too Hermione. You have no idea" She pulled back, wearing that lopsided grin.

"Oh, I think I've got an inkling" Hermione laughed, leaning up to kiss the tip of Storm's nose which had turned red from the cold. "Come on, it's freezing"

"Finee" Storm laughed, pulling the brunette towards the house.

As they passed through the threshold, Storm shut the back door behind them. Hermione was surprised to see the entire interior of the home was completely modern. The back door had lead straight into the kitchen, which was open plan and pretty big. An island sat in the middle, with pots and pans hung above it. Storm's father was stood by the stove, cooking something.

"Hermione, you don't mind grilled cheese sandwiches and chicken noodle soup do you?" He asked over his shoulder.

"No not at all, that sounds lovely" She answered honestly, though she wasn't all that sure as to what a grilled cheese sandwich was.

She leaned over and pulled her snow boots off her feet, and placed them next to where Storm had put hers. Pulling her coat off next she placed it over Storm's larger one. Following the taller girl further into the kitchen.

"Would you like a cup of tea?" The younger witch asked as she put the kettle on to boil. It seemed not only was the house fairly modern, it had electricity as well. Which pleased the brunette to no end, and she found herself wondering if they had televisions.

"That would be lovely" Hermione spoke shyly. "Do you need any help?" She asked, feeling rather rude that the pair were basically catering for her.

"Not at all, have a seat" Joe pipped up, "we can manage" He smiled over his shoulder at her.

Hermione did as she was told, and took a seat at the island in the middle of the kitchen. Watching as her girlfriend worked on getting the tea made. "Hermione?" Came Storm's voice, laced with obvious curiosity.

"Hmm?" She hummed her response, waiting for the question.

"Do you like coffee?" She asked as she turned to set the mugs down on the island. One in front of the brunette and on in front of where she was going to sit. Moving back to fetch her father's mug and place it on the island on the opposite side.

"Not really no, a bit too strong for my liking" Hermione said honestly. "Do you like it?" She asked, with a raised eyebrow.

"Yep" Storm smirked.

They were interrupted by plates being set down in front of them, followed by bowls. "Thanks Dad" Storm said brightly, pulling her grilled cheese in half and dunking one of the corners into the steaming soup.

"Thank you Joe" Hermione added politely. Following Storm's lead, she delicately pulled her sandwich in half. Watching as the melted cheese stretched and eventually snapped.

It seemed, it was a pan fried cheese sandwich. Nibbling on the corner she hummed appreciatively.

"This is really nice" she said, almost shocked.

"Have you never had it before?" Storm asked with a raised eyebrow.

"It's not an English thing" Her father added with a smile as he sat opposite them.

"Oh, well I'm glad you like it then" Storm smiled a proud smile, liking the idea of already sharing parts of herself with Hermione.

-xx-

A little while later they found themselves trudging up the stairs. Hermione taking stock of the house and where things were. On the tour they had stopped in the living room. It was just as modern as the kitchen was, complete with television and video player. She stopped as she wandered past a photo that caught her eye. Two young girls, both smiling brightly at the camera. One with strikingly long jet wavey black hair, and dark eyes that could barely be seen under the mass of locks. Grinning a slightly holey grin, holding what looked to be a toy puppy dog. The other was obviously older, with long white blonde hair. She looked a lot like Storm's mother, and held herself with a more serious stance. Giving the camera a tight lipped smile, keeping an obvious distance from the younger of the two.

"Ah, that's Arty" Came Storm's voice from behind her. Arms wrapping around the smaller witch's waist.

"You guys look so different from each other" Hermione spoke quietly.

"We're pretty much opposites, she's very much my mothers daughter. I'm very much my fathers" Storm sighed.

"You look cute with all that hair" Hermione laughed.

"Oh yes, I've always been a bit scruffy" she smirked, shaking her head. "It got too much to try and control, so I just cut it off" She admitted with a small smile.

"It's nice now, you can see your eyes" The brunettes voice was quiet and soft, turning in the taller girls arms. "I like your eyes" She smiled a shy smile, a light blush tinting her cheeks.

"Why thank you, I do try!" Storm laughed, leaning forward to press a kiss to her girlfriends lips. "I like yours too" She said with a coy smile.

"Thank you" Hermione chuckled. "Right! The tour must go on?" She asked, nodding towards the rest of the stairs they had failed to get to.

"Oh right yeh! Not much left I'm afraid. The rest is just my little area" Storm smiled a wide smile. Tugging the brunette up the rest of the stairs and down a hallway. She stopped at a door, and pulled a set of keys from her pocket. Unlocking the door quickly, she pushed it open and motioned for Hermione to go first.

The brunette nodded her thanks and stepped into the space. Her eyes automatically widened when they took in the sight before her. The room was quite large, almost like a little apartment. What really surprised her was the fact that the largest wall was completely made of glass. The winter sun was streaming heavily through it, illuminating the rest of the room in completely natural night.

"Merlin" Hermione said under her breath, she hadn't noticed the window from outside. She'd ask about that later. Her eyes scanned the rest of the room, there were posters placed neatly on what looked like pure white walls. A larger bed placed in the middle of one wall, and a TV on a large stand on the other. Next to the TV was what looked like another door and next to the bed was another hallway.

"Well, this is just my bedroom. Nothing interesting really. My dad gave me free reign with how I wanted it to be. The window is enchanted, it keeps the heat in and doesn't get condensation on the inside, and you can't see it from the outside" She smiled warmly. "Have a look up stairs, I've been collecting everything up there with all the birthday and christmas money I ever got until I was old enough for a summer job." She explained, her eyes sparkled with excitement.

Hermione looked to where the other corridor was and raised an eyebrow. Moving towards it, she noticed there were steps winding upwards to what she assumed was a loft. Her feet padded the steps as she started making her ascent. It wasn't long until she went through another doorway. The room she stepped out into wasn't much different to Storm's bedroom. There was a small torn up leather couch on one side of the room, and on one of the walls were four different guitars hung up. A bookshelf sat on one of the other walls, and on closer inspection, it contained nothing more than what looked like vinyls. Which would explained the old fashioned music player sat next to it.

Storm came up behind her, standing off to the side. "You really like music?" Hermione asked.

"I really like music" Storm said honestly.

"It must have taken a long time to collect all this" The brunette said with a shy smile.

"Years, and years. But it makes it better because I know I worked hard for it and saved hard for it. Makes it all the sweeter" Storm admitted, rubbing the back of her neck awkwardly. Really hoping Hermione didn't think she was a spoilt brat.

"That's lovely" Hermione smiled, wrapping her fingers around Storm's larger ones.

"Dad enchanted all this, he expanded the room downstairs and up here too. Thought I could use my own space. You know, during the holidays and such. My Mom doesn't like us shifting a lot, and if we go too long without it's like your muscles get so tight it's unbearable" Storm explained, motioning around her. "Gives me free reign without being moaned at"

"So, it hurts when you don't shift a lot?" The brunette quizzed, she hadn't realised there were physical implications of not shifting.

"Yeh" The dark haired witch said with a small smile.

"But at Hogwarts... What about now?" Hermione asked, studying the taller girl. Trying to figure out if she was in pain or uncomfortable at all.

"A little bit" Storm smiled sighing a deep sigh. "You know I don't mind right?" The shorter witch asked, wrapping her arms around Storm's neck.

"I know, don't worry about it though" The dark haired girl said genuinely. Wrapping her arms around Hermione's waist.

"I'm just making sure you know it doesn't make me uncomfortable is all" Hermione smiled a wide smile. Leaning up to press her lips to Storm's in a slow kiss.

-xx-

The day had been long and tiring. For the most part it was an eye opener for the brunette. She saw more of the woman Storm actually was. All her suspicions had been confirmed. The brunette found herself getting ready for bed, having told Storm she'd be back in a couple of minutes.

The younger witch had all but passed out wrapped around the older witch while watching the film, and Hermione had decided it was time for bed.

Putting her toiletries away, she pulled her robe around herself and exited the bathroom and back into Storm's bedroom. Her eyes fell on what seemed to be a rather large fluffy dog laying across the bed. "Hey, you need to at least move so I can get in" She said, standing and staring at the large animal who just stared back at her. She pulled her robe down and hung in on a small hook next to the bed.

"Come on Storm move, I don't care if you want to sleep like that but at least make some room" She scolded playfully. The dog raised it's head and crawled over to the edge, stretching out to sniff at her. Hermione just sighed, and scratched under the dog's chin for a few moments. Her eyes rolling on their own accord. When the dog seemed reluctant to move, she climbed into what space she could get. "Are you doing this on purpose? Really Storm. I'm tired" Hermione groaned, leaning forward to poke the dog's head.

"Doing what?" Came Storm's voice from the door.

Hermione's head snapped round to see the American stood there in a baggy t-shirt and a pair of briefs. She looked highly amused and was biting her lip. "I see you've met Dexter" She said trying not to let the laughter seep into her voice.

"I... I thought" Hermione stammered. Her face turning multiple shades of red as she looked between the dog who was staring at her and her girlfriend.

"Uh, nope I went to get ready for bed in the spare bathroom" Storm grinned. "Come on Dex, let Hermione get in bed properly, you go sleep in yours" The American spoke firmly, pointing out the door. The large dog stood up and bounced off the bed. His head coming to at least her hip if not taller. The dog stopped in front of the younger girl, and she smiled kneeling down to give him a cuddle before he left and by the sounds of it went downstairs.

"Sorry about that, I must have left the door open" Storm smirked still trying not to laugh at the evident shock on Hermione's face.

"So... You're not... What kind?" The brunette stuttered.

"Shifters can shift into any animal, but their shifts are the same for each animal. I can only shift into one breed of dog, and cat, I can't change them" Storm explained before shifting down into a dog that looked very similar to her Dexter.

Padding around a few times, she shifted back up. "I'm the same Breed as Dex but apparently that didn't have anything to do with why my dad got him for me" She laughed, flopping down onto her bed.

"Oh, I see... So a newfoundland then?" Hermione asked, regaining some of her composure.

"Yehp" Storm replied plainly, her arms wrapping around the shorter girl.

"A little bit of warning would have been nice" The brunette laughed, shaking her head. Apparently that's what she gets for dating a shifter.

"Sorry, I didn't think he'd be so illusive all day" Storm smirked, kissing Hermione's cheek.

"Well, now that I have you and room to myself I can sleep" Hermione joked, wiggling back into Storm's embrace. Enjoying the feel of the younger girls hot breath on the back of her neck. Her fingers gently trailing over Hermione's stomach absent mindedly. Hermione using Storm's other arm as a pillow.

It had become a easy habit to get into, and it's how they slept every time they got to spend the night together. It wasn't long until they had both fallen asleep, drifting into a contented slumber.


	12. Chapter 12

A/n; Bit of a short one guys, but this one does contain smut and strong language in parts. I wanted to keep it short in case it offended anyone, so it's easily skipable. I'm not great at writing smut, but I think I got it pretty realistic considering it was their first time together, and Hermione's first time with another woman. Nobody ever just jumps right in there full throttle. So eh, let me know? I really love your feedback.

Also, at the end of this chapter there will be another A/n; quite important give it a read please!

Chapter 12

The morning came much quicker than expected. The light flooded into the room through the large window, illuminating the entire space in bright light. Hermione's eyes fluttered open and she groaned into the pillow under her head. It was way too bright and way to early. She turned over in the younger girls arms that were still wrapped tightly around her, grumbling as she did so. Storm never seemed to move in her sleep, and if she did she didn't go too far. The younger girl slept like the dead, and on a few occasions Hermione had checked her pulse just to make sure. The older witch would always wake up securely wrapped in the taller girl's arms, and it was nice. She liked the feeling of being so protected even when the shifter was asleep. Her sleepy gaze fell on a still slumbering Storm and a small smile pulled at her lips. Snuggling down into the crook of the dark haired girl's neck, she hid away from the light invading the room.

They slept like that for a while, just curled around each other. Hermione's hands absent mindedly clinging to the fabric of Storm's sleep shirt. The dark haired witch had moved ever so slightly, both arms wrapping around the brunettes body. Obviously keeping the older witch close to her.

A few hours later Hermione awoke once again, this time to Storm jerking awake and her voice boomed as she began yelling at someone.

"What the fuck Arty?!" Came Storm's irritated voice. Her entire body tense as she sat straight up

Hermione looked up to see a blonde laughing at her clearly distressed sister. The girl was small, and looked almost like an exact replica of their mother. Odd how the pair looked like complete opposites, she supposed this was a testament to what Storm had said before.

"Nice welcoming there baby sister, aren't you going to introduce me to your friend?" The girl almost sneered, her eyes burning with something Hermione couldn't quite distinguish. When the blonde's eyes fell onto her, she felt rather uncomfortable under the cold stare. The blonde wore a smirk similar to Storm's but there was nothing playful about it. There was no warmth in her demeanor at all. She remained stoic and calm as Storm yelled and fumed. Rage apparently seeming to bubble beneath as she began shaking.

Hermione laid a hand on her girlfriends forearm, trying to calm the younger girl just with her presence. It seemed to work as Storm seemed to untense and unclench her fists.

"It would have been nicer if you hadn't poured fucking water over my head you jerk" Storm seethed through gritted teeth, trying hard to keep her voice even and not raised. When Hermione took a closer look she noticed the fact her girlfriend was indeed drenched down to her shoulders. The water seeping into her sleep shirt and dripping down her nose and cheeks.

"Yes, Hermione this is my absolute wanker of a sister" Storm motioned to the blonde with a grumble that escaped her lips. "Arty this is Hermione Granger, if you so much as say something even remotely crude or suggestive to her I will rip your head off and feed it to Dex" Storm growled, her face red, it was slightly comical. Her hair was dripping wet and flat across her face. If she didn't look like she was about to jump up and throw her sister out the window Hermione may have laughed.

"It's very nice to meet you Miss Granger I've heard a lot about you. You're quite the legend amongst the wizarding world. It makes me wonder how on earth my dunce of a sister managed to charm you into being her girlfriend. A love potion perhaps? You wouldn't sink that low would you Storm?" The older sister spoke, offering her hand out to the brunette. Her eyes flicking between the pair as if she was sizing them up.

"Likewise" Hermione smiled a tight lipped smile, taking Arty's offered hand and gave it a short shake. Storm audibly growled at the contact. "I happen to think Storm is a lovely genuine person. Not to mention how phenomenally she preformed during the battle considering it wasn't even her own and she was much younger than a lot of those actually fighting. The fact she's rather cute and definitely handsome is just a bonus I suppose" Hermione offered, her voice sharp as she spoke the facts.

"Well suit yourself then, I'm sure she'll put you off eventually." Arty smirked a cold smirk once again, adding a quick "See you later Sis" before turning on heal and walking out of the room; shutting the door rather loudly behind her.

Hermione was shocked, more than shocked. She couldn't understand how such a nice girl was related to such a horrible one. Her eyes fell on a now quiet Storm, who seemed almost embarrassed. Her eyes were ablaze with an unadulterated rage as she stared at the spot her sister had once been; quietly shaking. It was a little scary; the younger girl looked as if she was going to combust under the heat of her own anger.

"Calm down" Hermione soothed as she climbed into the taller witch's lap. Her hands smoothing wet hair out of the younger girl's face. Finally catching her attention, the brunette smiled a warm smile. "I wasn't quite expecting that" Hermione sighed, curling wet strands of hair around her fingers; her other hand coming down to trace Storm's jaw. She could feel the younger girl start to relax, deflate as the anger ebbed. Her dark eyes smoldering with the remains of anger she had tried so hard to keep in tune.

"I'm sorry; I probably should have warned you. I wasn't quite expecting that welcoming either." Storm grumbled, leaning back against the wall behind her. A heavy sigh escaped her throat and she shut her eyes for a moment; as if trying to will the rest of the anger away.

"It's not your fault is it really?" Hermione spoke gently, leaning forward to press a gentle kiss to Storm's lips.

"I could have locked the door…" Storm smirked, unable to keep the playfulness out of her voice. "I don't think that would have helped though, you know 'Alo hamora' and all that." She laughed, wrapping her arms around Hermione's waist.

"I could have put a spell on it?" The brunette suggested as she shuffled closer to the warmth that Storm provided. The sister's were like fire and ice, she thought to herself. Storm being one of the warmest people she's ever met, and Artemis being one of the coldest. She understood why exactly Storm would need such a large space to herself. She didn't want to be around her sister, and that was completely understandable.

"It doesn't matter; you'd have met her eventually." The younger witch grumbled, pulling at her wet shirt that was now sticking to the skin underneath.

"Why don't you change your shirt?" Hermione asked, moving to shift from the dark haired witch's lap.

Storm didn't answer; she just shrugged and pulled the brunette back. Leaning forward the younger of the two pressed their lips together. The soft kiss soon turned to a deeper more heated one. Hands had begun roaming bodies, finally comfortable in the privacy they had in the confines of Storm's bedroom.

Excitement surged between the pair, and Hermione's hands were soon tugging at Storm's shirt. Trying to move the offending object from her girlfriend's body. Needing the soft flesh to be exposed to her gaze. Her curiosity was eating her up, and she wanted to see exactly what Storm had hidden beneath her clothing.

The younger witch didn't hesitate. Her own hands moved to the bottom of her shirt, and within a moment it was discarded somewhere off to the side of the bed. Hermione's had come next taking the brunette by surprise slightly. But she went with it anyway, allowing the younger girl to guide her through what they both knew to be her first time with another female. Hermione felt her cheeks flush with heat, as her eyes took in Storm's toned stomach and what all the baggy shirts and jumpers had been hiding. She blushed profusely as her gaze took in the fact the younger witch had a silver bar through each of her nipples. The metal catching the sunlight streaming in through the window and glinting. A dark ink mark on the side of one of the taller witch's breasts. Her attention was drawn to it immediately but before she could really look Storm had flipped the pair and she now found herself on her back. Her lips being taken captive once again and all cognitive thought went out the window. The last thing she thought about was grabbing her wand from under her pillow. Flicking it towards the door and dropped it to continue.

Storm's mouth trailed hot kisses down her neck and jaw; her skilled fingers were tracing paths of fire against her exposed skin. Hermione had found herself short of breath, and panting in anticipation for whatever would come next. Giving herself completely to the American above her, allowing the younger girl to take charge completely. Not that it seemed Storm was giving her a choice in the matter. Her arms wrapping around the younger girls neck, hands flattening against the space between Storm's shoulder blades for a moment before dragging up through her short soft hair. Hermione's cheeks were flush red and her eyes were shut completely.

Her breath caught in her throat when she felt Storm's finger's hook under the waistband of her underwear. Every fiber of her being was on fire, and now she was sure she was going to be the one to combust. Slowly, as if hesitantly for the first time the younger witch began sliding the last piece of material left on Hermione's body down her legs. Giving the older witch time to stop her if she wanted to. Hermione voiced no protests but helped by kicking her underwear off the bed. Watching as Storm crawled back up her body, with a wide smile plastered to her lips. Her dark eyes bright and warm as she settled over the brunette once again. Her fingers tracing gentle patterns across Hermione's stomach.

"Are you sure about this?" she spoke gently, her smile never faltering.

"More than I've ever been" Hermione spoke, her voice just as quiet a hint of nerves twisting it's way into her nerves.

Storm's only reply was to place tender kisses to her lips, as her fingers slowly made their way to their destination. Finding where they needed to go almost right away, dipping her fingers into the liquid lust that had pooled at the brunettes core. The younger witch toyed for a few moments, teasing gently as she ran her fingers back and forth a little too gently. Causing the brunette to whimper in need and that was the only thing she needed to start her work.

Hermione's eyes shut tight immediately, her arms wrapping around the American's neck to hold her close. Surges of pleasure wracked through the brunette's body and she bit her lip to stop herself from being too loud as little pants threatened to get louder. Storm's dexterous fingers set a rhythm, and were sending the brunette hurtling easily towards a cliff she was sure she hadn't quite completely fallen off before. It was slightly awkward and fumbling, as the shifter tried her hardest not to get too rough, and remain as calm as possible. Kissing Hermione's cheek, and lips. Whispering sweet nothing to coax Hermione into letting go completely, and she did. She crashed head first over the last barrier, and completely over the cliff. Her climax ripped through her body, and she writhed beneath Storm's. Unable to prevent it from happening, she went with it, clinging tightly to the taller witch's quidditch firm body as her own began tensing and untensing. Her hands gripping at the younger girls back, digging her nails in maybe a little too hard. But Storm never complained, just continued to draw the older witch's orgasm out completely.

Hermione's body soon went limp, and she drug the younger witch down next to her. Storm's arms wrapping around her slightly damp body, pressing kisses to her shoulder blades. It was so simple, it wasn't carnal or rough. It wasn't what she had expected either. The younger witch had been gentle, and careful and maybe even a little worried. Storm hadn't pushed for anything in return; she hadn't pushed for anything at all. She had just pleasured, simply pleasured. As if she had been lowering Hermione gently into the act.

A/n; Hello again everybody!

I have something to ask of everybody reading this. So if you could take a few minutes to answer these questions either via PM or commenting/reviewing on this story it would be brilliant. Just a short answer will do, but the more I get the more I have to work with

Would people like the idea of visual aids to Storm's character? Photo's of generally Stormy things. This Story is far from over, and I was thinking about giving you all a good visual of what Storm actually looks like. I always find OC fics are more interesting with visuals of the OC character. What do you think?

If yes to the above question, what would you like to see? Any specific scenes or visuals? For example, Storm in the war.

Let me know please!


	13. Chapter 13

A/n: Regarding images of Storm, they will be happening. I just need to sort a few bits and pieces out before I post more information concerning that.

Otherwise! Enjoy the chapter! Let me know what you think? What do you think of Arty? How do you think Ron is going to react? Who misses Ginny? I do...

Chapter 13

When the pair finally made their way downstairs it was well after noon. The sun had become brighter and was now high in the sky, warming the cold day outside. From Storm's window you could see the snow that lay in thick layers across the fields in the distance. The high afternoon sun was reflecting off the white, and if possible made the day even brighter.

They had dressed, and gotten ready for a lazy day. Hermione's lips were turned up into a permanent smile, her cheeks rosy and full of colour. They had spent a good while in bed not sleeping, but fiddling and generally being nude and rude.

It hadn't taken the brunette long to find her stride, and had more than paid the American back for her efforts. She had discovered much about the taller girl. Things that left her smile smug and satisfied as she tredded down the stairs. Dressed in a simple jumper and pair of jeans, her matching socks padding lightly against the carpet on the stairs.

Opposed to Storm, who dawned the oddest pair of socks she could find. It almost looked like she had done it deliberately they were so odd. Though, she made up for that with wearing a plain black shirt and jeans. At least she matched in some way.

She thudded heavily down the steps behind the brunette, wearing her own smug and triumphant smile. Her hair stuck straight up in all kinds of directions from being tugged and grabbed by Hermione in the throws of passion.

As they made their way into the kitchen, the found Arty munching on some toast, sat at the island. "Took you guys long enough" She stated simply, eyeing the pair.

"You could have brushed your hair..." She commented, her eyes narrowing on her sister for a moment before she smiled up at Hermione.

"I was hungry, I'll brush my hair after" Storm promised, but Hermione had a feeling she wouldn't keep to it and it seemed Arty agreed.

Storm had wandered over towards the cupboards and were now peering into them. "What would you like for breakfast Hermione, Cereal, toast, Bacon and eggs, or all of the above?" Storm threw over her shoulder.

"I'll have whatever you're having" Hermione stated politely.

"Right, Two of all of the above it is then" Storm spoke as she began pulling out what she'd need.

Hermione really wasn't surprised that's what the youngest of the three would be having. It seemed Storm had a stomach that rivalled Ron's, maybe even surpassed his.

"I'll just have cereal then" She said gingerly, not wanting to offend her girlfriend.

"Storm! Why on earth have you got to eat so much? You eat like a damn horse! Is it really necessary? You can't be that hungry!" Arty piped up. "With the amount you eat you really should be three times your size!" She scolded, wrinkling her nose in distaste.

"Fast metabolism" Storm shrugged it off as she began placing a multitude of cereal boxes on the island in front of Hermione. Followed closely by two types of milk, a bowl and spoon.

"Thank you" She said quietly, with a wide smile.

"Plus, I'm a big person, I have to eat a lot to fuel myself" Storm winked at the brunette who knew just how intense her appetite was.

"Giant more like" Arty quipped with a smirk.

"Hey, I'm not tall enough to be a giant, not even half" Storm retorted as she turned back to drop some bacon into a pan. Watching as it sizzled and curled as it began to cook.

A sharp tap on the window caught their attention. When Hermione looked, a large barn owl had perched itself outside and was hooting and tapping some more. Arty had stood and lifted the glass to allow the bird entrance. It soon hopped in, and took flight. Landing with a soft thud on Storm's shoulder.

Hermione watched the interaction with a raised brow, eating her cereal quietly. The bird had begun to nip playfully at her girlfriends ear, causing Storm to laugh and pull away. "Alright alright, none of that" She stated, unwrapping the letter from the birds leg. It nuzzled it's beak against her cheek and seemed to read with her as her eyes scanned over the writing on the page.

Flipping the bacon with her spare hand, her eyebrows furrowed. She looked back to Arty before seemingly re-reading what had been written. "Arty" She started, her voice coming out laced with confusion. "Is Sasha coming for Christmas? I thought she was with her parents this year?" She asked, turning to look at the blonde.

Hermione noted the name, she'd heard it before. Now she's hearing it again.

"No, she's definitely with her parents this year" The oldest sibling spoke up, raising a brow.

"Oh, it's just that she said she'd see me soon" Storm chuckled, shaking her head. "Maybe she's coming to meet me after school starts back up" Storm rationalised, pulling a piece of bacon from the pan and blowing cool air over it for a moment or so.

"She must have gotten a new owl, I've never met this little guy before" Storm cooed, giving the owl the bit of cooked meat much to it's pleasure. The fact she'd never been in contact with the owl before had Hermione's curiosity peak. The owl was acting as if Storm was his favourite person in the world. Kneading her shoulder with it's talons gently, munching on the slice of meat.

"If you've never met him before, why is he so comfortable with you?" Hermione asked with a raised brow.

"Because Animals see Storm as human, but can sense she's half of them. They feel her and interact with her like she's one of their own. Making her a lot more appealing than a normal human" Arty explained to the brunette, with an uncomfortable smile.

"Yeh, that" Storm added as the owl finally took off back out the window which Arty then closed with a flick of her wand.

"Oh, I see. It never said that in any of the books that had mentioned shifters in it, does it work with Magical creatures as well?" Hermione asked with an interested smile.

"Well, you saw how the Thestrals acted" Storm said simply, cracking eggs into the pan now void of bacon.

"I see" Hermione gave a small smile. Her eyes falling to who she now knew as Dex curled up beside the island nearest Storm. He must have snuck in while she wasn't quite paying attention.

"Can you sense them as well? Like, communicate with them?" Hermione asked, slightly shyly.

"I can while I've shifted completely, otherwise no I can just relate to them" Storm turned, plating up her rather large breakfast and perching herself next to the brunette.

"Oh, okay" Hermione spoke, unsure if asking questions was alright.

Storm beamed at her, as if she could tell there was more the brunette wanted to ask. Silently letting her know that questions were fine.

Dex perked up next to the tallest of the three, and she looked down at him. An eyebrow raised in question. She turned to look out the window, and went wide eyed. Pulling the brunette down off the bar stool with a loud thud, just before a flash passed by were they were both sitting. Glass shattering everywhere. Suddenly it became very loud, as spells were shot into the kitchen, through the windows. Arty had soon joined them on the floor, her wand out and ready to go. Hermione was much the same and Storm was stuck. Not of age, she couldn't exactly use magic herself, but couldn't just sit there.

"What the hell?!" Arty's voice came in a hiss, her eyes dangerous as she looked to Storm and Hermione.

"Death eaters, they're wearing masks" Storm whispered, and soon Dex was sat beside her, quietly tense.

"Why are they here!?" Arty growled, popping up to sent a barrage of spells back at them. But the onslaught kept coming.

The kitchen door exploded open, shattering as it did. Storms mind raced, pushing the others to get behind the island and stay quiet.

"I'll distract them" she whispered before she shifted up into a dog. Dex seemed to follow her lead, and they stood there snarling, waiting for the door to become occupied.

Hermione's heart raced in her chest, her eyes glued to Storm, and even as a dog she knew it was her. Totally possible for the girl to get hurt trying to be brave. A commotion started, and a loud scream echoed through the home. One set of barks sounded, and when Hermione looked round, she could see the tail end of one of the men being dragged out the back door. Dex guarding it and barking loudly. A wand broken and disregarded on the floor in the doorway.

"Get them! They're still in there!" Came another yell, and some more spells were fired off.

She jumped up and began her assault. Right away taking out one of the three still standing. Dex lunged for another one, his massive body colliding with the persons legs. While Storm's collided with his top half, sending the man flying in two different directions. A sickening pop rang out and the man screamed a blood curdling scream.

Arty was firing sparks from her own wand, Sending up shields when spells looks a little too close to their marks. Hermione was busy sending binding curses to the three that had already been taken down. Sparks were flying, and mostly from their end now. They had managed to fight off whoever it was. By the standard of the fight and how easy it was to apprehend them all, they must not have been high up in the rankings.

Arty shot one last curse before ducking, a loud yelp then a loud yell of "For Merlin's sake" Echoed and when they looked up, Storm had some how managed to run in front of the curse.

The deatheater looked at her funny for a moment, and before he had chance for a spell to leave his lips she had dove onto him. Tackling him to the floor and slamming her fist into his face with multiple loud thuds.

"Storm you Jerk! Get out of the damn way!" Came Arty's scathing voice.

Storm didn't stop her assault, and Hermione had bolted from the door to where she was repeatedly slamming her fist into the mans face. Apparently unable to control her own actions.

Hermione wrapped her arms around the taller girls waist, pulling her off the man and to the side. Arty cast a quick binding charm and he was motionless. The blonde had run up to them, her eyes still wild and fear full. Checking that nobody else would be coming. Conjuring her patronus and Hermione was surprised to find it was a small dog. The oldest sibling spoke into the silver mist, and it scampered off before disappearing.

Hermione's eyes fell on the dark haired witch, her hands cupping the girls face. "Bloody hell! What were you thinking just running out there like that!" She scolded, her mind a whirl of what could have happened.

Dex came to sit next to the three, and lay down next to a panting Storm who had flopped back into the grass.

"She wasn't thinking! That's the point! She wasn't thinking so she just ran out here trying to play hero. Merlin Storm, are you fucking stupid?" Arty pretty much screamed, clearly worried.

"I'm fine, I was just trying to help. I'm not old enough to use magic and my wand is upstairs anyway! You needed Dex and I! We took out two! It was even and I am fine! Well I was until you hit me with a damn curse Ace!" Storm growled.

"Storm! You can't keep doing this! What if there were more of them? You could have been killed or seriously hurt! You keep doing this!" Hermione joined in the fray, her eyes beginning to shine with tears she refused to shed.

It grew quiet as Storm sat up, her eyes boring into the pair of them like she was going to fight back. But with another cross look from the pair of them her shoulders deflated. "I'm sorry" She grumbled, running her hand through her messy hair.

"Don't say sorry! Just stop! Just stop before you're killed!" Hermione shrieked.

"Okay, I'll stop" She sighed, flopping down once again. Her fingers went to her mouth, and she grumbled as she fiddled around for a moment before pulling a rather large chunk of wood from her gums.

Hermione went wide eyed, "what is that? What is that? Is that from his wand?!" She almost yelled, trying her hardest to push down the panic rushing through her system.

"I think so" Storm grumbled, turning her head to look at Arty who was glaring down at her. "You need to listen to your girlfriend, because you obviously haven't listened to anyone else" She sneered before walking away, towards the sound of people apparating in.

"Where did you get hit with the curse? It was just a stunner, so you shouldn't be too hurt" Hermione asked and stated at the same time. Her eyes drawing themselves across the length of her girlfriends body.

"Just in the side, I'll be alright" Storm smirked.

"Don't smirk, it's not funny Storm" Hermione seethed as she checked for any more wounds. Storms smile dropped and she sighed, shaking her head. "I can't help it Hermione, you can be mad all you like but if it happened again I'd not do anything differently. I can take care of myself, I'm not a child. You don't see me yelling at you for doing what you did? I was in that war too, I did a lot during it. You know what I'm capable of with a wand, and without. Why doubt me?" Storm spoke seriously for once, trying her hardest to keep any evidence of the fact she was annoyed out of her tone.

Hermione paused, holding Storm's damaged hand in her own. Her dark orbs finding the younger girls, and what she saw there was everything she needed to see.

"Because Storm, I just got you. I don't want to loose you. I can't tell if you're highly calculated or rely on brute force, but I don't like it either way" Hermione defended her anger.

"I know you don't like it Hermione, but I did what I needed to do, you can't be mad at me for that. I'm not someone who can just sit back and watch it happen. I refuse to do it. I'm sorry for that, but it's not me" Storm stated, pulling her bloody fist from the brunettes hand and standing up.

"Now let's go see who these bastards are, and if I managed to cave the ones head in" Storm stated, her smile returning just as brightly as ever. She shivered slightly, and Hermione put that down to how wet she had gotten from lying in the snow.

"How barbaric" Hermione spoke with a huff. Not entirely pleased Storm had once again made a good point and won the argument. She wouldn't really have it any other way, even if she had the option. Storm made her feel safe, even in these situations apparently. She managed to keep it light, even when it was dark.

Storm's father was visible, pulling the last of the men to where they had been grouped together. Arty beside him telling him exactly what had happened. He nodded and seemed to smile a small forced smile.

Dex was trailing close to Storm, and Hermione had taken the taller girls hand. "Stormy! Hermione! Glad to see you're both alright" He spoke as they approached.

"Hi dad" Storm smiled a wide smile, and Hermione spoke a "Hi Joe". The older witch's eyes were glued to the men now lined up. The first one to be taken out was squirming now.

Joe leant over and removed his mask, revealing a snarling face. "Get off me!" The mans gruff voice rang out.

"Shut up! What are you doing here?!" Joe seethed, his teeth baring. His large hands wrapped around the Deatheaters collar.

"Why should I?" The man spoke, his voice antagonistic and tempting.

"Because if you don't, I'll let these pair have ya" Joe said calmer, nodding down to where both Dex and Storm, who had shifted back down to match Dex, were stood with their fur raised and growling.

The man recoiled, his face fell. A small whimper escaped his throat as he tried to move away as the two dogs moved closer to him. It seemed like the perfect threat. Seeing as he had very nearly had his arm ripped off by Storm earlier. The teeth marks were jagged, and obvious that he had been dragged.

"You're bluffing" He managed to sound bold, some of his confidence returning.

"Go for it" He spoke to the two dogs, who both lunged forward. Only stopped by a blood curdling scream that made even Hermione flinch away.

"Okay! I'll tell ya! I'll tell ya!" He screeched, trying his hardest to put as much distance as possible between himself and the dogs.

"Go on then?" Came Arty's cold voice on the other side of her father. It was then Hermione noticed the other Ministry workers behind her. Ready to jump in if needed.

"The girl! Both of them! The one got some of our boys caught, and had them bloody Aurors on our tails! Almost got caught out we did!" He nodded to Storm who was once again stood beside Hermione.

The brunette raised a brow in her direction, and she just shrugged and mumbled "played on his fear of being ripped apart" Storm stated simply. Hermione just nodded, it made sense.

"And?" Joe asked, giving the man another good shake.

"And! What's better was the girl was here! His friend! Bloody Potter's! Too good to pass up!" He grinned widely. Showing off his foul teeth that were barely there.

"I think you probably should have passed it up mate" Came one of the Ministry workers voice as he grabbed one of the men and apparated away. The rest following his lead and soon it was just the four of them, and Dex stood in the yard.

"Can you two fix the house? I don't think it'll be too much hassle. They don't seem very smart, so there won't be too much damage" Joe spoke.

"We'll manage" Arty spoke up.

"I'm sure it'll be fine" Hermione added.

"They can do it!" Storm laughed and gave Hermione a squeeze.

"I'll see you when I officially get home then" Joe spoke, and disapparated with a crack.

The three headed into the kitchen to assess the damage. "You're not still mad are you?" Storm spoke anxiously. Hoping her little speech had loosened the brunette up a bit.

"A little, but it's okay" Hermione sighed, leaning up to kiss Storm's jaw.

"Good" Storm grinned. Letting Hermione step through what was left of the door first. Following close behind, she looked around. Arty already getting to work on setting things right.

Storm squealed in delight as she noticed her breakfast was still there, untouched and ready to eat. She meandered over, and leant over the island. Picking up her fork, she dug in to the meal. Oblivious of both Hermione and Arty staring at her like she had totally lost it.

Finally she looked up to see what was going on, and caught the stares. "What? I'm hungry..." She grumbled around a piece of bacon.

"You're impossible" Hermione spoke, her disbelief evident in her tone.


	14. Chapter 14

A/n: Go forth, and review! Seriously guys, I like the feedback. Suggestions are awesome, and all that lovely stuff.

Chapter 14

Storm sat lazily, spread across the sofa that resided in her music room. The old record player in the corner had been blasting out Meat Loaf's Bat out of Hell into the room for a while now. A record she had gotten from her parents for Christmas to replace one that had been broken during the move across the pond.

Storm's eyes were closed as she had her head resting on the back of the sofa. Allowing the music to absorb her entirely. Allowing it to swim through every cell and relax her totally. Captivating her mind as each song played a different scene into her minds eye. It was always a lovely feeling to be taken over by a simple tune, or a seriously rocking rhythm and Guitar riff. She had to fight the urge to get up and take one of her Guitars from the wall and play along. She wanted to more than anything, but couldn't at that moment in time. She was waiting for Hermione to get herself ready for the day ahead of them. She seemed stressed out when they had awoken, so the American had decided to give her some much needed space while they readied for the day ahead.

It was Boxing Day, and they had had a lovely Christmas day together. Swapping presents and snuggling down with hot chocolate and cookies for hours on end. Watching the snow fall from the warmth of Storm's bed. Storm had bought Hermione a large variety of books and quills, along with chocolates, and other girly things she thought Hermione may have liked. She was more than spot on, and had received a mass amount of kisses, that unfortunately had an audience and couldn't go further than just that. Hermione had also received a Gryffindor Quidditch Jersey that adorned "Griffin" written proudly and boldly on the back. It was a joke of course, but Hermione had loved it anyway and promised to wear it to all of the matches to come.

Hermione had in turn got the dark haired witch a few bits and pieces, including a new set of quidditch gloves and a large stack of Vinyl records and CD's followed by an actual CD player. A new hat joined the hefty pile of things, and Storm had promptly put it on, and wore it for the rest of the day. Hermione had almost had to force her to take it off for bed, claiming she would get too hot and wouldn't be able to sleep. Storm of course had taken it off reluctantly, and placed it lovingly on her side table.

There were a few books given, which Storm had promised to read. Most of them were muggle novels about things that were supposed to be "Mythical". Which intrigued the Shifter to no end, she loved seeing just how close the muggles got to pin pointing things that were actually as real as the day's beginning. Then finally Hermione had added a small Ukulele to the pile. Which took its place on the wall next to Storm's other instruments once the American had been forced to stop playing made up folk songs and singing made up lyrics to them.

But now, on the morning of Boxing Day a day of which Storm still didn't understand, she sat listening to her music. All dressed up smartly, with her hair combed into somewhat of a strategic mess. A pair of black jeans hugged her legs as they normally did, and she had refused to swap her boots for shoes. But had pulled on a Christmas jumper that Hermione had picked out for her and was coincidentally in with her presents the previous morning. Storm had a feeling it hadn't been coincidence at all, but it was a nice jumper. So she didn't put up much of a fight when Hermione had asked her to wear it.

The song quickly changed over to "Paradise by the Dashboard Light" and Storm smirked, this had to be one of her favourite songs and she couldn't help but smile way too smugly as it played.

Before she noticed there was someone else in the room; Hermione had sat down beside her, and leant into her side. Draping and arm over the dark haired witches stomach to draw empty patterns on her side. Storm shifted slightly to give the brunette more room.

"Hey" She spoke as she opened her eyes, wrapping her arms around the older witch beside her, giving the smaller girl a gentle squeeze.

"Hello" Hermione beamed up at her girlfriend. "Have you been waiting long?" She quizzed as she leant up to fix a stray piece of black hair that seemed to want to stick straight out behind Storm's ear.

"Not that long, not to worry" Storm smiled and let herself be fixed. "It just doesn't like doing what it's told" She joked, leaning down to kiss the elder witch's lips.

"It's much more tame than normal" Hermione laughed, shaking her head. "Are you ready to go?" She quizzed, standing up and holding her hands out to the taller girl. Noticing the smug smirk playing at the younger witches lips.

"What?" She asked, looking down at herself. She had gone for a simple pair of blue jeans and a Christmas jumper herself.

Storm just shook her head, not really sure how to explain the reason behind her apparently obvious smugness.

"I am indeed, if you're ready that is" She smiled warmly, allowing herself to be pulled up by the smaller girl.

"I'm ready" Hermione smiled and Storm nodded. Wandering over to the record player, she reluctantly shut it off and patted the side almost as if she was saying goodbye to it. The brunette raised a brow, and smiled to herself. The American was strange, and she didn't even think Storm realised how strange she actually was. But it was endearing and cute most of the time so it wasn't a massive problem. It was interesting to see the world through Storm's eyes, and Hermione did her best to do just that when she spent time with her Girlfriend.

The American grabbed her new hat and pulled it over her head, in turn flattening her fringe over her face and shielding her eyes. So much for trying to look presentable, she would surely have hat hair after this. "Right, let's go then!" Storm smirked "I'm sure they can not wait to meet me, and Ginny must be absolutely bursting to see me again" She joked, holding her hand out to Hermione who just shook her head.

"I'm sure you're right" she replied sarcastically with a laugh. Hermione was secretly dreading Ron's reaction when he met Storm. Really not completely sure how he would take the information, or the cause of the information. All she knew was that it would be bad, and there would definitely be fireworks.

Storm lead the pair down the stairs and through the kitchen shouting a quick "GOING NOW BE BACK LATER" at the top of her lungs to whoever was listening. She then waited a moment in complete silence, waiting for some form of reply. When she didn't get one she shrugged and lead Hermione towards the back door. Soon they were stood in the deep snow a ways away from the house. The sky was dull and grey, and the wind was cutting and unpleasant. Hermione looked to Storm who was stood there normally, just in her jumper and jeans. "Are you not bloody freezing?" She asked through chattering teeth as she pulled her coat around her tighter to shield herself from the snow flurries still falling.

"Nope, I'm fine" Storm said with a shrug "My ears are especially warm" She spoke, beaming a bright smile down at her girlfriend. She stepped forwards and wrapped her arms around Hermione's waist. "You should have put another coat on or something" She stated as she tried to share her body's warmth.

"I didn't realise it was going to be so cold" The brunette chattered. Grabbing her wand from her jean pocket, she wrapped her arms around the taller witches neck. "It's because we're in a valley, it's always colder here... I probably should have told you that too" Storm laughed, rubbing her hands up and down Hermione's back.

"Right well, are you ready?" She asked, looking up at the American.

"Ready" Storm stated simply.

With a soft pop they landed in the Burrow's back garden. The snow was as deep as it had been in Storm's back garden, so it didn't make much difference. It was also no warmer here than it had been in Storm's back garden.

Before Hermione could register what was happening, was out in the garden and greeting them. "Storm! So lovely to see you again" The matriarch squealed with delight as she wrapped the taller girl in an embrace the younger witch hadn't looked prepared for.

Hermione was confused as she took in the scene "Good to see you again Molly, all is well I hope?" The dark haired witch asked as she broke free from the woman's arms, trying to hide the clear shock written all over her face.

"It's just Peachey dear, When Ginny mentioned you had stayed at Hogwarts and she had befriended you, I was over the moon!" She cooed, patting the taller girls cheek.

"I didn't realise you were Ginny's mother until just! That's what I get for not sticking around to help for longer, I'm really sorry about that. I hope all was alright once I'd left" Storm blushed a light pink.

"Oh no dear, it's fine, I didn't expect you would" commented "All was well, you did what you could and were needed elsewhere. Don't fret" The oldest redhead smiled before moving to wrap a still rather confused and shocked Hermione up in her embrace.

"Hermione dear! So nice to see you, so glad you both could make it! Come in come in! You must be freezing!" She spoke as she eyed the fact the brunette was still shivering. She lead the pair the short way inside and offered them a hot drink to help warm the pair up.

They both accepted graciously, and Hermione was doing her best to catch Storm's attention. The dark haired witch was clearly shocked to have known the head of the Weasley's all along without a clue.

"I tried to help with the wounded when I had stumbled upon the great hall. I had met , and she just introduced herself as Molly, I didn't make the connection until she came out just" Storm explained quietly, her blush deepening.

"Oh, well I guess that makes sense" Hermione smiled, trying her best not to laugh at how ludicrous the situation was. It seemed everyone had come across her Girlfriend at some point during the battle. Even still it seemed more shocking that Storm hadn't come across due to being injured herself.

In a way it made her even more proud to have been able to bring the American with her. "You sure did meet a lot of people in that battle didn't you" The brunette laughed, finally allowing herself to as she shook her head.

Ginny made her way into the kitchen and stole a gingerbread man from the counter top, earning herself a swift smack from the eldest Weasley still bustling away over what looked to be an entire tray of drinks. "So you made it then" She commented with a smile as she leant back against the counter top.

"No, we got lost and are figments of your imagination" Storm answered before Hermione could.

"Oh, what a vivid imagination I must have" Ginny said just as sarcastically, though couldn't fight the grin that threatened to split her face.

"You must have missed us, you know, to imagine us in such detail" Storm spoke dryly, gesturing to the pair of them.

"Of course I did, how could I go even a day without being told to do homework, or your amazingly witty humour?" Ginny retorted shaking her head as she continued to nibble on her gingerbread man.

Hermione had busied herself trying to rid Storm of her hat as it had gotten wet when the snow had melted. "You're going to get sick, take it off" She scolded sternly as she placed her own coat on the coat rack by the back door, followed by her scarf and finally Storm's hat.

"I wouldn't nag if you would do your own homework when you needed to, and didn't leave it until a day before it's due" Hermione responded, folding her arms across her chest and with an eyebrow raised.

"Well…" Ginny floundered, trying not to meet her mothers scorning gaze that had found its way to the side of her face. Storm stood and watched the scene unfold with great amusement.

Running a hand through her messy black locks.

They were interrupted by Ron who had wandered in mumbling something about seeing if lunch was ready yet. Hermione's hand found Storm's quickly and she gave it a squeeze. Almost as if she was trying to keep herself grounded and prepare for what was about to happen.

The redheaded boy looked over the scene in front of him almost confused, before a wide smile pulled at the corners of his lips. He stepped forward and wrapped his arms around Hermione's waist, pulling her firmly out of Storm's grasp. The brunette struggled to get free from the crushing hug, and when she did he held her to him. "Hermione! It's been way to long! How's Hogwarts, not the same without Harry and I driving you up the wall I suppose? I've missed you I know that's for sure" He spoke as he pulled her back in for another hug.

Storm watched the scene unfold through narrowed eyes. The green eyed monster rearing its ugly head and clouding her vision. All she saw was his big man hands where they shouldn't be, and Hermione being way too far away from her side. She cleared her throat a little bit too loudly, and looked to Ginny who seemed equally as confused, and then who was wearing a similar expression.

"Ron let go!" Hermione demanded, trying to push the boy away from her. He finally relented and looked past her to the taller witch stood glaring behind her. "Oh! You didn't tell me you were bringing a friend." He stated, moving past Hermione and sticking his hand out to Storm who looked at it like it had personally offended her. Which it had, of course. It had been way to close to her girlfriend, and that was not okay.

While Storm was weighing up her options, Ron had taken the change to drag his eyes over her form. Taking her in almost as if she was some kind of threat, not a sixteen year old girl who had come for Christmas.

Finally and reluctantly she took his hand and gave it a firm shake all while trying to squeeze as hard as possible and hopefully break his fingers.

"Storm, Storm Griffin" She introduced herself slightly coldly. Trying to keep her growing anger in check. It was probably just because he was Hermione's best friend and they hadn't seen each other for a long time; Yeh that was it. Nothing to do with the fact he was her ex whom obviously still had feelings for her.

"Ron Weasley, Hermione's Boyfriend" He announced proudly, almost as if he had felt the need to warn her off.

"What?!" Came Hermione's shocked voice from behind him echoed with Storm's very own "What?!"

"What on earth are you talking about?!" Hermione continued to address the boy as she marched around him to stand next to Storm, who's jaw had dropped for a moment. But quickly locked in place and she was now staring at him like he was insane, stupid or both.

"Did you forget while you were back at Hogwarts? Come on Hermione!" Ron joked and tried to move closer. But was stopped by Storm stepping in front of Hermione slightly.

"I don't seem to be the one who's forgotten anything. Ronald, we are no longer together. In fact we haven't been for a very long time and will never be again. I made that very clear the last time we spoke" She seethed. Her words were harsh, but true. Apparently trying to be nice didn't work when you wanted to get a message across.

"We didn't discuss it. You can't just end things and then not discuss it. That's not a proper ending, and I refuse to accept it. Therefore I am still your boyfriend." He claimed, folding his arms over his chest like a sulking teenager would.

"Ronald Weasley!" Came 's voice. Clearly as shocked by Ron's behaviour as everyone else. "Don't be so ridiculous! You moped around here for a good month after you two broke it off!"

Hermione had expected him to react badly, but nothing like this ever popped into her mind. She chanced a glance towards Storm, who was visibly shaking now and had gone weirdly quiet. But that was short lived as she soon began to speak. Quite literally the calm before the Storm.

"I don't appreciate you speaking about Hermione like she is still your girlfriend, she is not your property and if she said it was over, that is exactly when it was over. She is my Girlfriend, and that's how it's going to stay. So if you'll kindly go spin" Storm stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Her tone was bitchy and cold, and her eyes bore daggers into his own.

"She is nothing of the sort! Bloody hell are you daft? You're a girl! Hermione tell her! Tell her she's delusional!" Ron spoke, his voice raising multiple octaves and his hands flailing to motion towards the dark haired witch.

"Ron!" Came Ginny's voice, "Stop it, you're making yourself look like an absolute ass!"

"Hermione!" the redhead shrieked again, his eyes pleading with her.

"No Ron, we discussed it, it wasn't working for obvious reasons. Storm is my girlfriend, and you really need to just let it go now. I really expected a lot more from you, a lot more than this insanity" She spoke, her voice cold a scathing. Trying desperately to get through to him.

He didn't seem to be having any of it, and stepped forward to reach out to the brunette. His face contorting in rage when he found that Storm had stepped further into his path, and was blocking him from reaching out to Hermione completely now. "Move, this has nothing to do with you" He spoke through gritted teeth.

"It has everything to do with me, I won't let you touch Hermione again. She's said all that is needed, and I don't think it's necessary for you to touch MY girlfriend" Storm sneered.

"We still have things to discuss, I refuse to accept this" Ron tried again but failed when Storm grabbed his wrist.

"Then that's your problem, obviously Hermione is finished discussing anything with you, not that a discussion would make much difference. You seem unable to comprehend something you don't want to hear." The taller witch spoke, still blocking his way to the brunette stood behind her.

Ron peaked over her shoulder, and met his former best friends gaze. Her eyes were cold and confused; her hands clutched the back of the American's sweater as if holding on. Making sure Storm wasn't going to go anywhere anytime soon, or loose it completely and do something rash.

"Fine, but this isn't over" He growled, shoving the American's shoulders before walking away and leaving the room in a huff.

The tension soon eased, and Storm turned to raise a brow in her girlfriend's direction. Unsure what to make of the entire thing, she knew that was probably the reason Hermione had seemed so nervous that morning.

The brunette rubbed at her temples and groaned "Merlin" she spoke under her breath before looking up to meet Storm's confused gaze. Anger still obvious behind her dark irises. "I really did not think that's what he was going to do" Hermione grumbled, moving forward to wrap her arms around the taller witch's waist.

Storm hugged back and seemed to relax slightly under the brunettes embrace. Hermione could swear she felt the younger girls muscles ease under her touch.

"I'm sorry, I didn't realise that's what he still thought" Ginny moved over to the pair, placing her hand on Storm's shoulder.

"I'll go a have a quick word with him; could you girls take these drinks out to everybody?" Molly asked as she moved towards the doorway. Her eyes tired and weary, clearly not pleased with her youngest son's behaviour. Ron had always been protective, and somewhat jealous of anyone Hermione had given any attention. It had always been pretty bad, but it was never to this extent. The brunette was lost in thought, trying to figure out exactly what had made him act the way he did.

"Yea we'll take them out to everyone Mum" Ginny answered as Molly left. She went to go and grab the tray and levitated it before moving towards the living room. "come on, lets get you introduced to everyone else, I promise Ron's the hardest" She commented as she stopped next to the pair; addressing a sceptical looking Storm.

"Alright then" the dark haired girl sighed as she pulled away from Hermione. "Lead the way" she smiled a forced smile, still obviously uncomfortable with Ron's outburst.

Hermione smiled a warm smile up at her, shaking her head slightly as she began pulling her toward the large living area. She was met with more warmth than she could have imagined. The Weasley's living room was so homey and comfortable. It looked lived in, like a place were an actual family had spent so much time together. In a way it had reminded her of her grandmothers house.

A warm pair of arms wrapping around her body brought her back to reality. Hermione was looking up at her fondly, as if she knew exactly what was going through her mind. "Storm, this is Harry" she spoke, gesturing to the boy stood in front of the American. He was grinning a wide grin and looked like he was waiting for something.

"Ah, I believe we met" Storm laughed as she met the boy's eyes.

"We did, sorry about that by the way, I was sure you were on the other side" He smiled a wide smile before leaning forward and wrapping her in a hug.

"Not a problem, I do seem menacing and evil." She said sarcastically with a smile as she hugged him back. "Always happy to be target practice, just please ask next time" She winked as she pulled away.

"Right, well hopefully that isn't necessary any time soon, I also don't think Hermione would appreciate that so much" He chuckled, looking to the brunette who was smiling at both of them.

"If I had her back in one piece I wouldn't mind all that much... Keep her quiet for a bit" Hermione laughed, nudging Storm's side.

"Hey!" Storm feigned mock hurt, trying to twist the smile off her face. However to no avail.

"So, you should meet the others if you haven't already!" Hermione spoke cheerily, the mood from earlier having lifted almost entirely. She wrapped her fingers around Storm's jumper before dragging her off away from Harry with a quick "I'll be back!" Spoken enthusiastically and in some sort of weird accent from Storm.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

After they had gotten back from the Weasley's, Hermione had been lost in thought for a while. Trying to figure out exactly what had happened to induce the temporary insanity he was obviously feeling; she came up empty handed every time. There was nothing to explain why he had acted the way he did, other than the normal explanation of he was in denial and being his typically stubborn self.

While she thought, Storm had sat quietly twiddling with one of her guitars. Allowing her the peace to think things through, silently understanding that's what she needed to do. When boredom seemed to take her mind away from the instrument she was holding, she had gotten up quietly and hung it on the wall before leaving the room.

Hermione hadn't paid much attention until she had returned with two cups of tea and some biscuits. "Maybe he was affected by the war, you said he lost a brother didn't you?" She spoke as she set the tray onto the small table next to the sofa.

Hermione looked up at her with furrowed brows. Surprised she hadn't thought of that herself, of course that made sense. "You're brilliant" She stated simply, letting a wide smile tug at her lips as she moved to wrap her arms around Storm when she sat down.

"I'm not really, but it makes sense. He's holding on to everything he had before the war, because he's afraid of loosing anybody else. Post Traumatic stress disorder or something akin to that" Storm explained as she handed one of the mugs to her girlfriend.

"Of course!" Hermione nodded, realisation sinking in as she thought it over further. She had read up on the topic briefly whilst in her sixth year of Primary school. It was seen a lot in muggles who had participated in a war and sparked her intrigue. "I'll write to as soon as we get back to Hogwarts, and let her know that may be what's happening. She'll be able to handle it from there." Hermione spoke before blowing cool air over the rim of her mug.

Cuddling into Storms side, allowing her presence to soothe her. "How did you figure that out?" Hermione asked genuinely curious.

"My grandfather's older brother had been in one of the Muggle wars, and he had similar issue's afterwards. I never met him, but my grandfather told me all about it not long before we left. He told me to be careful, that I was still young and wars left scars people couldn't see." She explained looking across to Hermione who seemed to be listening intensely.

"Sounds like a smart man" the brunette spoke quietly, taking a sip of her tea she was cradling between her hands.

"He is" Storm shrugged, a warm smile played at her lips as she tried to hide behind her teacup. "I hope that's what it actually is, at least then it can be fixed. I thought he may just be a dick and really had no chance" She smirked, blowing cool air over her own drink.

"He's never normally that bad... That was... Just" She paused, trying to find the right words to use. "That was just insane" She finally said; the frustration obvious in her tone of voice.

"It's over now and you haven't got to see him for a while. Maybe you could owl him though, and re-explain everything you had said to him when you actually ended things. It might help him come to terms with it if he has it written down. It's almost more definitive, and there's no way he can warp the words in his head." Storm suggested, her voice calm and quiet as if she was lost deep in thought.

It was the most serious Hermione had seen her, and she seemed genuinely concerned for their friendship. Which had surprised her in a way; she had always had the American down to be the jealous type.

"I think that's a good idea and you wouldn't mind that?" She asked with a raised brow; leaning over the American to set her mug down on the tray.

"Why would I? I'm a catch! You'd be out of your mind to leave me" She winked, a crooked smirk playing at her lips. Her eyes found Hermiones and the brunette couldn't help but to laugh and nod along with her.

"Oh yes, what on earth would I want to leave you for? But I do think that ego of yours is threatening to get so big, there just won't be room for me anymore" Hermione joked back, wrapping her arms around Storm's neck as she climbed onto the girls lap.

Storm raised her brows, challenging the brunette to continue. "Oh really, I'm sure there'll always be room for you. I'm sure my Ego likes you just as much as I do" She stated, wrapping her arms around Hermione's waist.

"Well that's alright then, as long as your ego likes me too" the brunette beamed, resting her hands either side of Storm's neck. Her fingers twisted around the shaggy pieces of hair at the back of Storm's neck absently. A comfortable silence descended around them as Hermione leant forward and rested her head on the shifter's shoulder. Her free hand clutching the taller witch's shirt at her side.

Storm just held tighter, allowing the silence to consume them. No words were needed at that moment in time, and they both knew it.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Hermione awoke the next morning to find the space next to her void. She rolled over to get away from the bright sunlight that filtered in through the large window. The entire room was bright and it couldn't have been much later than eight in the morning.

She felt the space next to her and it was cold. Storm hadn't just gotten up, she'd been up for a while and hadn't come back. Hermione frowned as she looked around the room, spotting a pile of Storm's pyjama's on her side of the bed. She sat up and moved from the bed, pulling one of Storm's hoodies over her shoulders to shield her from the cold and protect her modesty.

It was huge on the brunette, and flooded down to her knee's as she wrapped it around herself tightly. It was big on Storm, so she wasn't really surprised. Her senses were overloaded by everything that was the American girl, and she made a mental note to not give the particular garment back. She was interrupted on her way to the door by a Storm's voice grumbling something on the other side. She raised a brow and turned the handle, opening the door to a frustrated looking Storm juggling multiple items.

"Oh, Hi Hermione" Storm smiled a shy smile as she looked down to the rather large meal she had made.

"Someone's been busy..." Hermione commented, an eyebrow rose in question.

"Well, I was hungry... And I thought I'd make us breakfast, American style" The younger witch passed it off as no big deal; like she hadn't just brought Hermione breakfast in bed.

"Oh well, How lovely. You didn't have to do that" Hermione spoke as she stood out of the way to let her girlfriend through the door.

Storm wandered into her bedroom, and sat down on the bed carefully; balancing the tray on her lap as she did so. Hermione followed after her, and helped sort everything out, which was pretty easy considering there were only two plates overflowing. Storm had clearly thought of everything, waffles, pancakes, bacon, eggs, toast, and three different pots of syrups from what Hermione could tell.

She took her plate when Storm took her own, and set it on her lap. "There is a lot here... But it looks really nice" She smiled a wide smile as she poured some syrup over her stack of half pancakes and half waffles.

"Thank you, do you like Orange juice too? Or would you prefer hot chocolate... Because I brought both..." Storm nodded to the pitchers she had brought with her.

Hermione just laughed, "I like both" she shook her head. Not really sure how Storm could continue to surprise her.

-x-x-x-x-x-

The rest of the holiday had gone smoothly. Hermione had gotten used to being around the Americans, and found she quite enjoyed their presence. They had been nothing but accommodating, and lovely to her. Storm and Arty had also calmed their bickering down, and were much less awkward to be around.

Hermione and Storm were busy packing their things away into their trunks. Storm had been packing warmer clothes for the term. It would be just as cold as it was there in Scottland, and she wasn't going to be spending her weekends frozen.

Hermione had extended her trunk before she left home, considering her parents lived in Australia; she'd have to go back and forth and it would just be too tiring. She had told her parents that she would stay in England at least until she finished school; where she would then decide what she wanted to do. She had all of her things with her anyway, and that was just easier. She'd already put away all of her things she had used over the course of the holiday, and was helping Storm pack the rest of hers.

It didn't take long, and soon everything had been shoved into the depths of Hermione's beaded bag. They stood and did a final scan of the room, making sure nothing was left behind that should be taken with them. "I think we got everything" Came Storm's voice as she continued to look around the room.

"I think so" Hermione added, following Storm to the door and down the stairs. Her parents were both at work so they headed out the door with a quick goodbye to Arty. Hermione wrapped her arms around the American's neck once they were stood at safe apparating distance. Storm smiled down at her "Did you have a good holiday?"

"It was lovely thanks to you" Hermione smiled back, leaning up to press a kiss to Storm's lips.

"We should definitely do it again sometime" Storm joked and Hermione nodded. "Yes, yes we should. But unfortunately we best get going or we're going to miss the train" She sighed, and Storm nodded.

With a soft pop they found themselves back in the alley Storm's father had brought them home from. They looked around to gather their bearings; Storm looking mildly queasy for a moment or so before straightening up. Hermione took her hand and lead her down the alleyway and through Kings Cross station. It was busy and bustling with muggles and wizards alike. They weaved and ducked their way through the crowd, and in no time they had come to a stop at the wall between platforms nine and ten.

Hermione walked through the barrier first, and immediately got to her head girl duties. Already shuffling people onto the train and off the platform. Storm ran through after her, but had lost the shorter witch amongst the mass of students and parents alike. She grumbled to herself and stood up on her tip toes to try and get a better look over the crowd. She hadn't seen her girlfriend, but had seen Ginny. It didn't take the American long to get to the redhead.

"Hey there stranger" She greeted brightly.

"Hey, where's Hermione?" Ginny asked with a raised brow. Noting the pair weren't together for the first time in weeks.

"She ran off to do her bossy thing, I couldn't find her when I came through the barrier" Storm explained; rubbing the back of her neck awkwardly.

"Typical, I'm sure we'll find her on the train" Ginny reasoned, motioning for the pair to board. "We should find a compartment" She smile a bright smile before wandering towards the train with Storm in toe. Their conversation falling almost immediately to quidditch.

-x-x-x-x-x-

The train journey had been typical, with Storm's stomach rumbling as soon as the train had left the station. Hermione had found the pair sat with a few of their team mates rambling on about the game they all seemed to obsess over. She entered quietly and sat in the space beside her girlfriend. Storm smiled and kissed her temple before resuming her rant about not getting the right amount of grip on the bottom of her boots to hold onto the footholds on her broom. This seemed to spark an entire new conversation on how to modify your boots to give a better grip.

Hermione just tuned to conversation out and pulled a book from her beaded bag. She leaned into Storm's side and rest her head against the taller witch's shoulder. Sighing contentedly as Storm wrapped an arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer.

They spent most of the journey to Hogwarts like that; only pausing to get some snacks from the Honeydukes trolley and to change into their robes. Before they knew it the train was pulling to a shuddering halt at Hogsmede station, and everyone was getting off the train. Hermione had promised to catch up with everyone in the Great Hall before leaving to tend to her head girl duties.

They all jumped into a carriage, and chatted idly as it carried them up to the caste. It didn't take long, about ten minutes. The small group soon got out and grabbed their things; Storm checking behind her for any signs of Hermione. Though, she knew it would be a while before her girlfriend actually caught up with them.

The Great Hall was alive with people talking and catching up on their holidays. The tables being filled up quickly by the returning students waiting for the feast to start. Storm flopped herself down on one of the benches at the Gryffindor table, followed quickly by the rest of those she'd spent the train journey with.

Finally, Hermione took her seat once again beside the American girl. "Anything interesting happen?" Storm quizzed with a small smile.

"Oh no, a few snow balls were thrown but that's about it" Hermione spoke briefly before the great wooden doors shut.

The Headmistress to her place at the front of the hall, her wand pressed to her throat as she began to speak. "Good evening, and welcome back. I trust you all had a restful holiday. A few announcements before I let you all eat; First I would like to announce that Professor Slughorn will not be joining us for the rest of the year. He had only returned while I chose a new potions master and head of Slytherin to take his place, and finally that task has been completed. He will be spending the rest of his days back in retirement. Secondly" She paused as the murmurs in the hall became a little more than just murmurs, soon silence returned and she continued "Secondly, I am unable to introduce our new member of Hogwarts as she is yet to arrive. Time differences have thoroughly got in the way, and she will be arriving later on this evening. I will allow her to introduce herself in the up and coming classes. For the Slytherins, she will be coming down to your common rooms later on this evening for a quick word before the term officially starts." She stopped again, and with a wave of her hand the tables had become full of dinner for the students to thoroughly gorge themselves on.

"That will be all the announcements for one evening. Enjoy the rest of the night and remember classes start first thing in the morning, tardiness will not be accepted." She finally finished and took her place amongst the other members of staff.

Hermione had a thoughtful look pulled across her features as she turned to Storm and the redhead sat across from them. "Who on earth do you think that might be?" She asked seriously.

"Not a clue, probably another old coot" Ginny answered causing Storm to snort with laughter and choke on her pumpkin juice. Her hands shot to her face to try to hide the fact her juice had indeed come out her nose and dripped all over her.

"Damn it" She mumbled, trying to brush the liquid from her face and lap. Her cheeks colouring a deep red as she did so.

Hermione just raised a brow, casting a quick cleaning spell over her girlfriend. "Attractive" She spoke with a smirk, earning a glare from the American still trying not to choke. "I guess we'll find out tomorrow" She stated across to Ginny who was trying not to laugh at the scene.

"I really hope it's someone tolerable, I can not deal with someone like Snape again. Even if he was a good guy in the end" Ginny grumbled.

"I don't think McGonagall would hire someone like Snape, they didn't necessarily get on" Hermione reasoned and Storm piped in with "I wonder where they're from?"

"I don't think we'll know until tomorrow. She seems to not want to tell us anymore than she already has" Hermione reasoned.

"I don't know why travelling is so tiring. I feel like I could sleep for days" Ginny changed the subject, pushing her now empty plate away from herself.

"Me too" Storm agreed.

"You're always tired" Hermione said with amusement laced through her tone.

"My brain doesn't like keeping up with yours" Storm retorted as if it was the best answer she had.

The great wooden doors opened at that moment, and the hall seemed to fall silent. Everyone who was supposed to be in the hall was, as far as everyone was concerned. McGonagall stood from her place at the Staffs table and rounded it quickly. Taking her place once again at the front of the hall.

Storm took the opportunity to fill her plate once again, her attention firmly set on filling her ever grumbling stomach. "You think that's her?" Ginny asked as she leaned over the table to whisper to the pair. Heavy bootsteps passed behind them, and Storm could feel Hermione turn to watch whoever it was walk past.

"Of course it is, she's obviously not a student" Hermione replied, her eyes fixed on whoever just came into the hall.

"She doesn't look like a Professor either. She doesn't look a whole lot older than us" Ginny replied in the same hushed tone, her attention also firmly on the new Professor.

"If I could have everyone's attention please, it seems waiting until tomorrow is no longer necessary" McGonagall spoke from her place at the head of the hall. Her voice hushing the quiet murmurs that had once again taken the hall captive.

Storm turned to look towards the front of the hall slowly as she took a large gulp of pumpkin juice; her eyes bugging out as they fixed on their new potions Professor. She was quite a tall woman, only a few inches by guess shorter than Storm herself; with long deep red hair. Ginny had been right when she said she didn't look much like a professor, clad in dark grey skinny jeans and a black lace top. Her boots were rather large, and obviously just as non-wizarding as the rest of her attire.

"Oh Merlin" Storm said rather loudly, her jaw having thoroughly hit the floor. A crack to the ribs had her face the other direction to a rather annoyed looking Hermione. Catching the new Professor's attention who just seemed to smirk a sly and knowing smirk.

"You may as well be drooling! Could it be anymore obvious!" Hermione shrieked as quietly as she could; her eyes narrowed accusingly.

Storm just went even more wide eyed before frantically shaking her head, lost completely for words.

"May I introduce our newest member of Hogwarts, having come from America to help with the Injured at Saint Mungo's during the war she agreed graciously to stay and become a professor here." She paused as people started speaking once again. Giving Ginny time to add a quick

"You Americans really aren't big on wizarding dress are you? And seem to really like boots that are really too big to be needed" In Storm's direction; who just nodded absently back.

"Professor Sasha Storm" McGonagall continued once the noise levels were acceptable. Sasha bowed her head slightly in acknowledgement of being adressed by the headmistress; though she didn't seem at all phased by the large crowd of students all staring at her with questioning eyes.

Storm just shook her head, unable to completely wrap her mind around what exactly was happening and how exactly she hadn't seen it coming.

"That's not..." Hermione spoke as she grabbed a little too roughly at Storm's shirt collar in surprise, pulling the younger girl backwards.

"Yehp" Storm replied simply. There was no need to elaborate, simply because she had no idea how to elaborate.


	16. Chapter 16

A/n: So sorry for the delay, I've hit a massive writers block, coupled with lack of sleep and a lot of other things it just wasn't happening. Finally got this one sorted and a finalised plot line in the works! The next chapter will be up in a matter of days :)

Chapter 16

The hall had fallen silent upon the introduction, nobody quite knew what to say or how to react in regards to the new Professor. Storm's booming laughter soon permeated the silence. She had been unable to control herself any further, and her brain could not process the idea of her best friend as a professor.

Hermione recoiled from the girl quickly, her eyes wide in shock as Storm doubled over. She was completely at a loss for what to do, her keen mind reeled over the possibilities of why Storm was actually laughing. Dark brown pools found light hazel ones looking equally as confused from across the table. Ginny seemed to shrug as her own bewildered stare turned to the front of the room where McGonagall had just cleared her throat.

" , care to clue the rest of us into what exactly is so funny with the rest of us? I'm quite positive everyone else remains in the dark" She stated sternly, her eyes firmly set on the girl who was still unable to control herself.

"Oh, no no, I'm not sure anyone else would get the joke" Storm spoke loudly through her laughter, trying desperately to regain composure.

"Perhaps you'd like to see yourself to my office and explain it there" The headmistress questioned in a way that told the young witch she had no choice in the matter.

Storm went to respond when she was cut off by Sasha's familiar voice answering for her. "If it's okay with you headmistress, but maybe I should take this one on my own? It seems like the perfect opportunity to show everybody else I will not take any nonsense" She stated simply. Her voice carrying a tone of superiority as it reverberated off the stone walls of the hall. Her eyes were firmly fixed on the dark haired witch.

"Well, I suppose that is satisfactory. I'll leave her in your capable hands" McGonagall spoke, having turned to address the newest member of her staff.

"Very well" Sasha spoke as she began her decent of the few steps from the head of the great hall. Her boots thudding heavily on the stone floor as she walked with purpose along the Gryffindor's table. The mass of students seemed to turn to watch the scene play out. Hermione and Ginny still wide eyed as they watched the Professor pass with a simple and quick motion for Storm to follow her.

The American jumped from her seat still giggling. "I'll see you later guys" She spoke with a smirk at their obvious bewilderment, leaning down to press a kiss to Hermione's cheek before jogging to catch up to the new head of Slytherin.

As soon as the pair were out of the hall, the doors shut behind them. Leaving two sets of laughter to boom through the hallways now. "You?! A professor! Did you put McGonagall under the imperious curse?" Storm sniggered as she nudged Sasha with her elbow gently.

"Hey! I'll have you know I'm more than equipped to be a teacher!" Sasha quipped as she continued walking with purpose.

"I'll believe that what I see it" The younger of the pair stated simply, a lopsided grin taking it's place amongst her features. "Where are we off to in such a hurry? You're not actually going to punish me are you?" She asked, a tone of disbelief laced in her voice.

"Of course, You'll have a months worth of detentions for that incredibly rude outburst!" Sasha scolded, her tone serious. "What else am I supposed to do for entertainment in the evenings?" Her facade fell, and a sly grin took the corners of her lips hostage as she glanced sideways at the slightly taller girl.

"Well I've got other things to do in the evenings I'll have you know." Storm stated simply. Shoving her hands deep into her trouser pockets shaking her head.

"Don't you mean people to do in the evenings?" Sasha quipped back, elbowing the younger girl playfully in the ribs with a swift crack.

"Hey!" Storm protested as she tried and failed to dodge the blow. "I'll have you know I'm comfortably settled" She stated as a matter of factly.

"That's something I never thought I'd hear, so who is it then?" Sasha asked with a raised brow.

"Hermione Granger" the slightly taller witch stated proudly.

"The one that helped Potter kill off old Voldy? I don't believe you" The older of the two smirked, clearly trying to wind Storm up.

"Why not?!" Storm retaliated with a pout, her eyes narrowing.

"Some things never change" Sasha stated with a laugh.

The youngest of the pair just grumbled and huffed in response.

"You realise your sister told me multiple times?" Sasha pointed out, giving away the fact she had been winding the shifter up the entire time.

"Well, that is just mean" Storm continued to grumbled.

Finally they come to a stop outside of a portrait along one of the hallways in the dungeon. Storm waited somewhat impatiently for Sasha to check the long corridor to ensure no prying ears would over hear her password. Finally addressing the portrait, she uttered the word "Hammock" Quite clearly.

"Here I was betting with myself, I was sure it would have been tent!" The younger girl sniggered her mood having drastically changed in a matter of seconds; she followed Sasha through the door and into the office. It seemed to be mostly unused except for a few trunks off to the side.

"Hammock was the first one to pop into my head at the time" The redhead explained with a shrug.

Storm listened as she surveyed her surroundings, eyeing various items of furniture before flopping herself down heavily into one of the chairs.

A loud crack broke the short but comfortable silence, followed by a short yelp of pain. Storm quickly sprung from her chair wide eyed.

"What did you do now?!" Sasha asked, exasperated but not surprised; turning from what she had been doing to examine the scene.

Storm didn't really answer, just grunted in response. She pulled her wand out of her back pocket in two pieces very much separated; it had been completely snapped in half. "Fuck" The younger witch grumbled trying to put the two halves back together.

"You're smart" Sasha said sarcastically, crossing her arms across her chest. "Could you not be a little bit more careful?"

"I'm always careful!" Storm argued, "can you fix it?" She asked, holding the two halves out.

"I don't think anyone can fix wands, you'll have to go and buy a new one." The elder of the two stated as she went back to rummaging through her trunk.

Storm just grumbled and sat back down with a little less vigour, crossing her arms across her chest in a huff.

"Are you really going to just sit there and pout? Or are you going to actively participate in celebrating my first night here?" Sasha asked as she held out a rather large bottle of fire whisky, shaking it from side to side.

Storm just smirked, and shook her head. "Are you forgetting my girlfriend is the Head girl? I'd be in so much trouble for even touching that stuff in school if she found out"

"Who says she'd find out?" Sasha quipped as she sloshed the liquid into two glasses, not taking no for an answer.

"It's Hermione, she knows everything" Storm spoke, leaning forward to grab one of the glasses. "So, how was London?" The youngest girl changed the topic.

"Good, that Leaky Cauldron was quite the place. I came across Hagrid a few times before school started again in September" Sasha stated, sitting behind her desk in the large padded chair provided.

"I've never been" Storm replied, smirking around the rim of her glass before emptying it of its contense. Her face screwed up and she fought for a moment to keep herself from gagging on the potent drink.

"I can tell" Sasha spoke smugly as she watched the slightly green colour tint her friends cheeks for a brief few seconds. "There are some quite interesting people in there, you should get your girlfriend to take you." She laughed, still not used to the concept entirely.

"If they're all boozers like you then maybe I'll pass..." The younger of the two joked once she'd pulled herself back from feeling nautious.

"You absolute jerk!" The older witch chided, "that was totally uncalled for! Besides, I'm not a boozer. I just like to relax" she shot the shifter a coy smirk.

They bounced back and forth for a bit, falling easily into their old patterns. The light and easy way of conversation, catching up on everything. Though what hadn't quite been touched on was how exactly the elder of the two had landed herself at Hogwarts, as a professor no less.

-x-x-x-x-

A few hours later Storm found herself stumbling none too graciously down the corridors. She hadn't exactly drunk a lot, but she wasn't exactly used to drinking either. Stopping to lean against a wall, she sighed and dug the heels of her palms into her eyes.

A noise caught her attention from down the hall, hushed angry voices echoed down the abandoned hallway. They were obviously students, and considering they seemed to be heading her way and down towards the dungeons they were obviously Slytherins. She found herself ducking behind one of the columns attached to the wall, intrigued by the harsh tones that were being used. Words became clearer as those they belonged to drew nearer to where she had hid herself. She panicked in her inebriated state, and shifted down into a small black cat before she could really think about it.

"They got out didn't they! The ministry still have no idea they're gone!" The one spoke clearly as they passed.

"I'm just saying, It's still all very risky" The other replied.

"The daft sods don't even know we're here yet do they? Not one person has suspected us to be anything other than Students!" The first one replied again. "We just need to stick to the plan, Stick to it and we'll manage before they even know what's going on"

As they passed the column Storm had been hiding behind, their attention was grabbed by the black cat sitting there. Both stopped and stared for a moment, clearly a little perplexed by the animal simply staring back at them. Obviously choosing to shift down into a cat wasn't as inconspicuous as Storm had hoped. She simply moved from the corner she had been sat in and ran down the hall, and up towards the Gryffindor common room at full pelt. Skidding to a halt once finally at the portrait, she shifted back and burst through the door once practically yelling the password.

She hadn't got much information from the pair, all she knew was they weren't students and there were people who had 'Got out' from under the Ministry's nose. None of it really made a lot of sense, but Hermione had to be told. She'd know what to make of it at least.

Storm's eyes scanned the Common room for the Familiar brunette, and found her quickly. She was sat in a corner with Ginny which wasn't at all surprising.

Pushing past a few younger Gryffindor's she finally made it to the pair. "Hermione! There were Slytherins! And they said something about the Ministry! And They broke out or got out or something and they aren't students! I heard them!" The American almost shouted at her girlfriend before she even realised Storm was there.

Hermione jumped a little, surprised at the sudden outburst. Her dark eyes widened as she took in her rather dishelved looking girlfriend. "What?" She asked simply, not having caught any of what the younger witch had rambled about.

"Slytherins! They aren't students! I heard them! They have a plan!" Storm tried to explain again, her chest still heaving from the run from the dungeon.

"Right, have you been drinking by any chance? And what on earth was that stunt you pulled about?" The Brunette asked seriously, an eyebrow raised daring the American to lie to her.

"Yes, and because I can't imagine Sasha as a Professor, but that's not the point!" Storm tried to argue.

"I think we need a long talk" Hermione stated, "because clearly I'm missing something" She spoke seriously, collecting all her books up she muttered a quick "I'll see you later" towards Ginny's general direction and stormed away, dragging the younger witch behind her.

Before the American had time to react she was stood in the middle of Hermione's personal quarters with the brunette glaring heavily at her.

"What on earth is going on with you?" Hermione demanded, her arms folded across her chest as she waited for an answer. Her jaw set tight as she watched the younger witch flounder.

"Nothing! Nothing! I just wasn't expecting that! It's funny! Well I thought it was!" Storm was basically yelling, clearly frustrated.

"Obviously, I think the entire student body figured out that you found it funny. Why have you been drinking?" Hermione continued, keeping her tone level.

"Because Sasha insisted, so we celebrated her arrival! I didn't drink that much, I'm fine!" She tried to reason, though she knew she was wasting her breath.

"I have no idea why Professor Storm would even suggest such thing! You're under age, and on School grounds. That is totally and utterly irresponsible of both of you. Why would you think that was okay?" Hermione continued to rant on about how irresponsible it was, and how disappointed she was.

"It would have been nice to be let in on what exactly was going on! You behaved like a maniac, and I had no explanation as to why! Yet you choose to drink rather than come and let me in on what exactly had happened, how lovely of you" She scolded, still glaring.

"I know, I'm sorry but I didn't think about it!" Storm tried to reason again, trying to get herself out of the proverbial dog house.

"You never think about it!" Hermione shrieked, "You have a brain, Why you don't use it more is beyond me!" The brunette huffed.

"Fine, I'm sorry" The American finally gave up the ghost. Dropping her head to stare at the floor in defeat. If it was anyone other than the brunette things would be different. But it wasn't, and she had a very good point Storm just couldn't argue with.

"Well then, what was it you were trying to tell me?" The elder witch let the subject drop for the night.

"I was coming back up here to find you, and I heard two Slytherins talking about some plan! Someone has gotten out of the Ministry undetected! And they said they weren't students!" The youngest of the pair explained, exasperated. She flopped into the desk chair and held her head in her hands as it had begun to throb.

"Do you know who they were? Or who they were supposed to be?" Hermione finally spoke again after a few moments of silence.

"I don't know who they are, I've never seen them before" Storm grumbled.

"Right, we'll go speak to McGonagall first thing in the morning before breakfast then. She'll want to know about this" The brunette reasoned, there would be nothing they could do about it. "You should write to your parents, and tell them about what you heard as well" She spoke, and Storm gave a small nod.

"Right, let's get you to bed" Hermione finally decided. Though the conversation was far from over; she knew well enough it would be like conversing with a brick wall at the point in time. Making a mental note to really let the American know it wasn't okay at a later point in time.


	17. Chapter 17

A/n: Finally got through this awful writers block. Let me know what you think? :)

Chapter 17

Hermione had awoken first the next morning, her alarm having alerted her to the days beginning. With a large yawn she pulled herself from the rest of sleeps grasp, rubbing her tired eyes as she sat up. It was then she caught view of Storm's sleeping form sprawled out on her stomach next to where she had been. The night's events had come flooding back to her and she remembered she was angry at the younger witch. With a huff she stood from the mattress and walked across the room with purpose. Her hands grasped at the edges of the curtains which had been stopping any form of light from entering the room. Within a moment they were slid open with a soft screech and the dawns haze flooded the expanse of her quarters.

As expected a rather loud groan echoed from behind a smirking Hermione. The brunette turned around to see her girlfriend trying to shield herself from the rays of sunlight by pulling a pillow over her head.

"You need to get up now, you don't want to be late and miss breakfast" The eldest of the pair spoke sternly, crossing her arms over her chest while she waited for more movement. Nothing happened. "Storm" She spoke again, louder this time; still nothing.

With a frustrated huff she marched the few steps across the room, fisted her hands into the sheets and with one quick yank pulled them from the American's body.

"Hey!" Storm shrieked, trying to grab back the warmth she had cocooned herself in.

"You need to get up, go have a shower and meet me in the common room in an hour." Hermione spoke again, watching as the younger witch finally started to get out of bed.

"Someone's bossy this morning" Storm grumbled as she pulled her previously discarded shirt over her head.

"I'm bossy because someone took it upon themselves to get drunk in school. Someone underage, and dating the bloody head girl! What am I supposed to do Storm? You're lucky nobody else realised or I would have been in an incredibly awkward position. Do you realise that? I really don't understand why you don't just use that brain of yours for something worth while!" Hermione ranted on, becoming more and more flustered as she did, flailing her arms out in emphasis. Her eyes boring into the shifter as she sat there looking akin to a dear caught in the headlights and a fish floundering, trying to get a word in edgeways. It wasn't going to happen, she wasn't going to sweet talk her way out of this one.

"Now, go get showered and ready and meet me in an hour!" She yelled with one final glowering look before storming off into the on-suit bathroom that came with her head girl privileges.

Storm just stared blankly at the spot her girlfriend had previously been stood in. Unsure of exactly what to do. It was a shock when the older witch stomped out of the room, leaving no space for argument.

She sighed a deep sigh, shoulders slumped as she pulled the final pieces of discarded clothing onto her body. Exiting the room quietly, she wandered up the stairs and into her own dormitory. Her socked feet making no noise as she carried her boots with her. She had never really dreaded seeing Hermione before, but now was an exception. She was in the dog house, and knew it.

-x-x-x-x-

An hour or so later Storm wandered down the stairs. Her boots thudding heavily on each step as she wandered slowly into the common room. She had her hands shoved deep into her pockets, her head hung low.

"Tuck your shirt in please, we are going to see McGonagall. You don't need to get into any more trouble" Came Hermione's voice from the bottom of the steps.

"Do you think she'd let me take a quick trip into Diagon Alley? I broke my wand last night and need a new one..." Storm grumbled as she looked up, pushing the ends of her shirt messily into her trousers.

"I'm not even going to ask how, but we'll have to see." The brunette answered, threading her fingers with Storm's before she could shove her hands back into her pockets, earning a quick squeeze from the taller girl.

"Can we at least eat first? I'll be able to point out the not so studenty students then" the younger witch quizzed before yawning.

"I was planning on it, but we should see McGonagall before classes start. Have you written to your parents yet?" The elder girl asked as she pulled Storm through the portrait hole.

"Not yet no, I was going to do that at breakfast" She stated simply, lightening up a bit as the conversation continued. Looking down to see Hermione grab the crook of her elbow with her free hand.

"You'll be sure to explain everything properly?" Hermione asked seriously, looking up at the dark haired girl with a small smile.

"Yes, You can even read it if you don't believe me" Storm grumbled as she lagged a little behind the brunette. Her head throbbing as more light infiltrated her vision.

"That won't be necessary, but hurry up a little bit. At this speed it'll take us all day to get to the great hall" Hermione scolded, pulling her girlfriend along a little quicker.

-x-x-x-x-

Finally they managed to make it to the Great Hall. Storm was still trailing lazily behind Hermione, who was insanely active for the time of morning it was. The younger girl yawned again as she flopped into a seat, leaning down to rest her forehead on the edge of the table. "This time of morning just should not exist" She grumbled.

The hall was still mainly empty, there were only a few other people sitting along the long wooden tables.

"Well it does and you may as well eat something while we're here" Hermione stated simply. Pulling her breakfast onto a plate that sat in front of her.

"I am hungry..." Storm grumbled again as she finally sat up. Scooting a little bit closer to the smaller witch sat beside her so their sides were pressed together; taking comfort from the small amount of contact between the two of them.

Hermione just looked over and smiled a warm smile, "I think I'd have to worry if you weren't" she joked.

"I think you're right on that one" Storm laughed, shaking her head.

A screech of an owl above them drew their attention, before they could look up however a letter was dropped in front of the brunette. The handwriting on the front was nothing short of chicken scratch and Storm eyed it carefully; almost as if she was offended personally by it.

Hermione however reached forward without any hesitation and plucked the letter from the tables surface. Opening it she scanned the equally scruffy scrawl quickly before folding it up again and setting it aside. Storm had leant across to grab some bacon, and in their close proximity caught the signature at the bottom of the letter. Of course it would be from him. "So... Writing to Ron are you? Don't you think that's just fuelling his fantasy?" The American spoke almost coldly, trying too hard to conceal the anger and suspicion building in her still drowsy brain.

"Don't be ridiculous, he's just wrote to tell me he's considering taking a trip to 's" The older of the two retorted incrediously. As if the thinly veiled accusation was the most ludicrous thing in the world.

"Right then, so you don't think he's only doing so to try and get back into your good books?" Storm grumbled around a slice of toast.

"Not at all! I don't know if you've forgotten, but he's one of my best friends regardless of what's happened." Hermione turned to glare at the girl sat next to her.

"Who doesn't seem to want to accept you're not actually dating him. Right" Storm stated, pulling her own bit of parchment from her satchel; followed quickly by a no-ink quill.

Ignoring any further protest from the brunette who seemed rather oblivious to the obvious, she started her letter to her father. She scribbled away from a couple of moments, her italic writing flowed sharp and jagedy across the page in less than straight lines. After a brief pause to accommodate Hermione wrapping her arms around her own, she continued the note. Knowing the brunette had scooted closer to read over her shoulder. Finally, she read through the short note and signed it with a simple "SG" at the bottom.

"I'll take this to... Wait a second! I have an idea!" Storm exclaimed as her almost permanent smirk turned into a more than mischievous grin.

"Do I want to know what this is going to be?" Hermione quizzed with a raised brow, stroking her fingers down the younger girls forearm.

"Are you finished? I'll explain on the way to the owlery" The younger girl asked, folding the letter up and pushing it into her pocket; careful not to accidentally shake the brunette off.

"Well, we'll have to stop off at Gryffindor tower" She added as she stood and slung her bag over her shoulder, fixing it across her chest.

"What do you mean? You need to send that letter off don't you?" Hermione spoke, confusion evident in her voice as she took Storm's offered hand. Lacing their fingers together once again as they began their journey through the slowly filling halls.

"Of course, but I'll be going with it!" The American beamed, clearly pleased with herself.

"What? How?" Hermione asked again, thinking on it for a short while before pulling back and practically yelling "No! You can't you have classes!"

"I'm sure they won't miss me, this is a little more important don't you think? You handle McGonagall, and I'll be able to explain to my father in person. I'll also go and get a new wand while I'm there" the younger girl reasoned.

The brunette thought about protesting, but after a moment concluded it would be as good as trying to converse with a wall. "Fine! But if you get into any more trouble this is on you! Besides, I don't even know who the Slytherins are!" Hermione stated, her ever logical brain kicking into over drive.

"Just tell McGonagall what I heard, I don't even know if they're going to be consistent in who they're impersonating, or if they're changing"

That thought brought on new worries, what if they were changing?

"Right, well of course. I'm sure McGonagall will have an idea how they're doing it, it might be as simple as polyjuice" Hermione thought aloud before speaking the password to the Gryffindor common room.

"I'll ask Sasha to check her stores. See if anything is missing" Storm suggested before running up to her dorm to drop her bag down next to her bed.

It wasn't long until she came thumping down the steps again at a pace that probably wasn't necessary.

Storm grabbed Hermione's hand and once again they were leaving the common room.

"Why am I coming with you?" Hermione asked with a raised brow.

"Well, just in case someone gets suspicious as to why an owl is flying off with a letter that nobody apparently gave it" Storm stated. It was still pretty early, but she couldn't take the chance of someone asking questions that couldn't be explained.

"And what are people going to say when I come back alone?" Hermione asked with a raised brow.

"Oh, right hadn't thought of that one..." Storm grumbled, stopping in her tracks.

"Disillusionment?" Hermione suggested as she pulled her wand from her cloak. Storm just nodded and waited for the charm to be placed on her.

Hermione mumbled to words and soon they were once again on their way to the owlery. This time in silence, it wouldn't do well to speak between each other while one of them was effectively invisible.

-x-x-x-x-

It didn't take long for them to arrive at the top of the steps leading to the owlery. It was quite high up, and would provide enough cover for Storm to do what she needed to do. Hermione mumbled the counter incantation and Storm was once again visible.

"Right, so I'm going to go explain everything to my dad and get a new wand while I'm there. If anyone asks I'm ill and in bed. I'll be back soon enough and will meet you in my dorm before lunch"

"Okay, but be careful. You don't know who's going to be lurking around Diagon Alley, They came after you before." Hermione spoke as she pulled the taller girl into a tight hug. Her fists balling into the girls shirt at her shoulders.

Storm just smirked and returned the embrace just as tightly, wrapping her arms securely around the brunettes waist.

"I'm always fine" She said quietly, placing a short kiss to Hermione's temple.

"You say that, don't you" The short girl smiled a warm smile. "Go" She said quietly, leaning up to steal a chaste kiss before Storm turned and climbed through a stone arch window barely big enough for her to fit through. The wind was violent and whipping around attacking her body as she moved from the shelter of the building. It was still early January, and the snow lay thick on the ground.

The younger girl looked around, making sure nobody was around. The grounds were dead from what she could tell, so there would be no risk in her getting caught. People would be insane to venture outside at this time of year for no real reason; especially so early in the morning. The sun was just high enough to start reflecting off the freshly fallen snow, illuminating the grounds in a bright light.

She pulled the letter from her pocket and held it between her teeth before pushing herself out of the window into a freefall that was short lived; shifting before she was even halfway down.

Hermione watched on in horror as the American pushed herself out of the window with no hesitation at all. She hadn't expected her to jump out as a human, rather shift and then take off. But nope, of course that wasn't the case. She moved quickly to the now vacant window, Storm's footprints having cleared a patch of snow from the ledge. Her eyes caught sight of a rather large jet black owl now flying away, and there was no sign of anything having gone wrong.

She willed her heart to stop thundering, taking in large draws of breath as she watched the bird fly off into the distance. She swished her hands across the snowy ledge and cleared the footprints away. Brushing all evidence away with the snow. After the large owl was finally out of view, she began making her way back down the steps; completely alone this time. Setting her course for McGonagall's office. She knew there was no way Storm was going to be back before lunch, it would take her hours to get to London; and hours to get back.

Hermione pulled her cloak further around her body. Shutting herself away from the cold the stone castle held within it's walls. She was dreading this conversation with McGonagall, mostly because she hadn't gotten all of the facts. She wasn't even sure Storm knew all of the facts herself. With a groan Hermione marched on, pushing the thought of Storm being marginally worse than Harry with her half cocked ideas to the back of her mind. As long as the younger girl didn't make as many visits to the hospital with as the boy who lived had, things would be alright.

-x-x-x-x-

It wasn't until after lunchtime that Storm had finally landed in a small alley just off of the Ministry. Well, that was her schedule gone. She shifted back and removed the letter from her mouth. Her jaw was tight and her arms were sore from the amount of excersize they'd gotten on the way there. She stretched herself out and straightened her tie before exiting the alley and joining the crowd that littered the familiar street.

It wasn't long until she had made her way into the ministry via the visitors entrance, and was approaching the reception desk to her fathers department.

"How can I help?" The woman behind the desk asked before she had even looked up from her paperwork.

"Uh, yeh I'm here to speak to ? It's important" Storm stated almost impatiently.

"He's just in his office, go right in" The woman spoke again after a long moment of scrutinising the young girl stood in front of her.

With a brief word of thanks, Storm wandered right up to the door of her fathers office; marked clearly with a brass name plate.

She rapped her knuckles against the wood and waited for a response. "Come in" was called from the other side of the door, and she didn't hesitate to walk right in.

"Dad, There's an issue" She stated, ignoring her fathers look of clear surprise.

"Stormy, shouldn't you be in school? How did you even get here?" He asked, more amused than angry.

"That's not really important, but I flew. There's an issue" she stated again. Flopping down lazily into one of the chairs in front of her father's desk.

"What's this issue then?" Joe asked, sitting back in his large leather chair.

"There are two students at Hogwarts who aren't students. Maybe more, but I overheard them talking of some sort of plan, and there has been some sort of breach of the Ministry. Something about someone getting out from under everyone's noses, and nobody has noticed yet" Storm's tone was casual as she explained the predicament.

"Oh, right. Is there anything else? Maybe some details?" Joe asked as he leant forward to make notes on the bit of parchment in front of him.

"The two of them are Slytherins. I'm not sure who, I didn't catch names. Hermione's gone to inform McGonagall of this as well." The younger of the two explained again. Her fathers dark eyes watching her intently from across the desk.

"I see, well leave this to me. I'll alert my superiors and see if we can investigate discreetly and see if we've indeed missed something somewhere. Come on then, we'll get you back to Hogwarts" He stated as he stood up, "It's time for some lunch anyway, I'm guessing you haven't eaten yet" He spoke, clearly trying to conceal his worry.

"Not yet, but I need to go get a new wand. I broke mine last night" Storm grumbled and stood as well. "You will take this seriously right? Because something isn't right" she said seriously, looking up at her father with narrowed eyes.

"A trip to Olivander's then the Leaky cauldron then" He stated before sighing deeply. "Yes of course, we've had a sneaking feeling for a while that it wasn't all over just yet. Those wannabe death eaters I have a feeling were just the start" he said grimly, running his fingers through his dark hair.

"They weren't very good" Storm laughed in an attempt to make light of the situation.

"Not at all" Joe smirked, ushering his daughter out into the hallway.

"Did you know Sasha is our new potions master?" Storm asked with a raised brow as the pair began their journey towards the atrium.

"Is she really?" He asked with a low chuckle, shaking his head.

-x-x-x-x-

Back at Hogwarts, Hermione had been to see the headmistress and was currently sat at lunch with Ginny. The redhead being caught up with what exactly was happening, and where exactly Storm had gone.

"So, she's flown to London?" Ginny asked for the third time.

"Yes, she flew to London" Hermione answered before nibbling on the corner of her sandwich nervously. She would never have been able to stop the younger witch, but she was still incredibly worried for her welfare.

"Well, I can't say it's not for a good cause" Ginny shrugged, "She just better come back in a condition fit for quidditch practice" She tried to joke. Noticing the borderline distraught state the brunette was in.

"She better come back in one piece." Hermione snapped, dropping her sandwich. "I had to explain to McGonagall why she hadn't come with me to tell her this morning. I'm not sure she believed me, but she didn't ask anymore questions after I said Storm was ill."

"And here I was thinking it was going to be an uneventful year" Ginny laughed, "I'm starting to think there's no such thing"

"You and me both" Hermione groaned as she shoved her plate away from her. "I just hope her father apparates her back and doesn't let her fly"

"Do you think he would?" Ginny asked seriously.

"I don't think so, but it depends on whether he has to stay at work or not" Hermione guessed, beginning to regret not putting up more of a fight.

"What did McGonagall say when you told her?" Ginny asked curiously.

"Well, she didn't really say much. She suggested I alert all the prefects to suspicious behaviour, and have them watch for anything out of the ordinary. She did say she thinks the boys that Storm found before Christmas will know more. So she'll be contacting the Ministry. It's not something we can really be loud about. It's best keeping it quiet for now" Hermione explained before pausing to furrow her brows. "Actually, she didn't seem all that shocked, I think they're expecting something like this. After all, since they tried to attack Storm her sister and I over the Christmas break they'd be looking out for more"

"Didn't they catch those guys though? Do you think there could be more of them?" The redhead asked, "It can't be just a few, there were loads of them that escaped" she concluded.

"I have a feeling it's almost definitely related, which makes Storm a target for getting them caught in the first place" the brunette paled. People she surrounded herself with seemed to attract trouble.

"Let's hope her dad stays with her then" Ginny concluded with a frown.

"I really hope he's come to the same conclusion" Hermione grumbled. "If she's not back before dinner I'll go and inform McGonagall of her having left in the first place. It's not worth the risk" The brunette sighed.

-x-x-x-x-

Storm and her father had managed to collect a new wand and lunch without hitch. They'd made their way out of the pub and back into the snow covered streets of Diagon Alley. Her father took her by the arm, and with a small nod they disapparated with a soft crack. Another soft crack later they re-appeared in Hogsmede.

"You alright on your own from here kiddo?" Joe asked with a bright smile, ruffling his large hand through her dark hair.

"Fine" Storm beamed up at her father. "I'll see you later" she spoke before shifting down into her usual black cat form and rushed off towards the castle. Her quest to find Hermione firmly set in place as she moved through the bars of the gate surrounding the castles perimeter.


	18. Chapter 18

A/n; Caution, this chapter contains scenes of a sexual nature. (I like saying that. It makes me feel mature) If you're offended by such things then avoid the last section of this chapter. Read no further than the last -x-x-x-x- :) (after Storm leaves Sasha's office)

Keep in mind I haven't written a lot of smut, and get really rather awkward while trying to do so. It took me three days to complete that section and to be quite frank its rather rubbish.

Let me know guys!

Chapter 18

Storm finally came to the great doors leading into the castle. Her fur was soaked and ice was frozen to the longer strands. Running along the stone walls she came to an open stone archway and jumped through it, continuing her journey through the castle to find Hermione.

She ducked quickly behind a stone pillar and shifted back up ensuring nobody was around to see it happen. Her clothing was wet and stuck to her, and her fingers were purple from the cold. Shivering slightly she pushed her wet fringe away from her face as the after affects of such a long flight started to take their toll.

With a deep breath she pushed herself off the wall and into the hallway, colliding with something solid as she did.

"Merlin Storm! In a hurry? And why are you all wet?" Came Sasha's voice before the younger girl could even get her bearings.

"What? Oh! I was outside. Have you seen Hermione? I told her I'd meet her for lunch and well lunch is over" Storm panted, trying her best to seem as if she wasn't completely exhausted.

"She was in the great hall with Weasley whispering about something, from there I don't know." The eldest of the pair stated, folding her arms across her chest. "Why were you outside?" She asked with a raised brow.

"I went to London to talk to my Dad about something and I got a new wand" The younger girl stated proudly. "I can see what you mean about the Leaky Cauldron by the way, quite strange." She finished with a smirk.

"Going off on another half-cocked plan are you? Well good luck with that one. I'll see you for detention tonight, I need to get back to my class before they think I'm never coming back" Sasha stated before moving around the slightly taller witch.

"I'd go get warmed up if I were you. I really don't think Hermione will find you being ill amusing" She smirked, and with that started her short journey down to the dungeons.

With a grumble the American decided it be best to go change and sleep a while longer. The likelihood of finding Hermione out of class before Dinner was slim, if not impossible. After all, as far as she was aware everyone thought she was too ill for class anyway. It would be pointless going to lessons.

-x-x-x-x-

A few hours passed, and Storm's alarm went off. A simple silent alarm that rang within the confines of her head. With a grumble she reached out for her wand and with a silent wave the ringing stopped. It had only been a couple of hours, but as moved her muscles screamed in protest.

"Merlin" She mumbled to herself as she drew back her curtains that surrounded her bed and flopped her legs off the side. Reaching down into her trunk blindly she found the large jumper Hermione had gotten her for Christmas and a pair of jeans. It would be daft putting her uniform on when she hadn't been to classes.

After a moment or two struggling she finally managed to get herself dressed, and her boots pulled onto her socked feet. It had been a long tiring day in more ways than one, and she was incredibly reluctant to get out of bed.

With a sigh she ruffled her hair and pushed herself from the bed completely. Grabbing her wand on the way out of the dorm she pushed it into her back pocket and was on her way.

Heavy boots thudding lightly on the steps as she made her way down to the common room and out into the halls. Joining the growing sea of students who were filtering through towards the great hall.

"Hey" Came a familiar voice from behind her.

"Hey, have you seen Hermione?" She asked as she tried to push back a yawn.

"Not since our class before last." Ginny answered simply. "How was London?" She probed with a sly grin. "Did you have a good flight?"

"Was alright, took a while though. If only a dragon would have been less suspicious I'd have shifted into one of those" Storm laughed, shoving her hands deep into her pockets. "London was fine, busy. Had a trip to Olivander's and the Leaky cauldron. It was quite the day" She joked. It was obvious Hermione had filled the redhead in on everything that had been happening.

"I think the muggles may have gotten slightly suspicious on that one. So you're good for Quidditch practice on Wednesday?" The redhead quizzed, eyeing the younger girl.

"Have I ever missed quidditch practice before?" Storm quipped with a crooked smirk.

"Have you ever flown to London to alert the Ministry of fugitives within the castle and elsewhere that may just want to attack you for doing so, before?" Ginny replied with a coy smile.

"You have a very good point, but as you can see I'm fine and there was no attacking. When is the next match?" Storm questioned as they wandered through the threshold of the Great Hall.

"Two weeks, I told you this before Christmas. We're up against Ravenclaw" Ginny answered with a roll of her eyes. "I'm sure you never listen"

"I do listen! I just forget!" Storm protested. Her eyes scanning the Gryffindor table for the familiar mane of curls. A wide smile broke out across her face as she spotted Hermione sat in a small gap, a seat beside her and a seat opposite her; typical really. It had become a habit the three had fallen into easily. Storm would always sit beside Hermione, and Ginny across from the pair.

It wasn't long until they'd reached their places and Storm was flopping down into the seat next to a startled Hermione. Obviously having unintentionally pulled the older witch from inside her own head.

"You're back!" The brunette exclaimed once she'd realised who had sat down so lazily next to her.

"I am, even had a good nap while you lot were finishing off your classes" Storm replied with a lopsided grin, an arm snaking around Hermione's waist as she leant over to press a kiss to her cheek. "Did you miss me?" She asked cheekily as she pulled away.

"Of course I did" Hermione replied with a small chuckle, scooting ever closer to the taller girl. Her hand finding it's way absently to the younger witch's thigh.

"I knew you would" Storm smirked triumphantly, earning herself a light playful swat from her girlfriend.

"Oi you, what do I say? Arrogance is not attractive" Hermione scolded though unable to keep her voice as stern as she would have liked.

"You love it! Don't even try to pretend you don't" The American stated, leaning forwards to pull a copious amount of mashed potato onto her plate one handed, keeping her arm wrapped around the smaller witch next to her. Not quite willing to let go after such a long day.

"How was the trip? You didn't run into any trouble did you?" The brunette asked, her tone turning serious as she dropped her voice to something a little more than a whisper.

"It was fine, my father didn't seem all that surprised something was going on though. I don't think he told me everything he does know either" Storm said almost grimly, turning her attention to her girlfriend completely. "What about McGonagall? What did she say?" She asked though already had a theory.

"About the same. Something's definitely going on, we've had all the professors and prefects alerted and told to keep an eye out for suspicious behaviour. I think Professor Storm has been asked to keep track of everything in her stores, she mentioned something about nobody being able to get into them without her consent in potions today." Hermione explained.

"Well it looks like they've been expecting something. So whoever it is hasn't caught us with our pants all the way down anyway" Storm reasoned.

"I've got a bad feeling about this, if they find out we're onto them there will be panic and it could go either way" Ginny added in from across the table, her own features serious as she stared across at the Slytherin table behind the pair.

"Well, we can't do anything until we know more. We'll just have to forget about it for now" Storm shrugged.

"I'm going to go to the library and see if I can find out any more on how those Slytherins haven't been caught yet" Hermione added.

"I've got detention again, I'll meet you guys after that?" The American suggested with a grumble.

"Again? Really?" The brunette asked incrediously.

"A months worth" Storm replied with a groan. It wouldn't be that bad because it would be with Sasha, but that was a different story. It was still detention, and she really wasn't in the mood for anything of the sort.

"I'd not normally suggest trying to get out of detention, but she is you're friend isn't she? Can you not just pull that card?" Ginny asked from across the table, an eyebrow raised.

"I could try, not sure she'd have it though. I don't mind either way. I haven't seen her properly in a while" Storm smiled a small smile looking rather sheepish as she felt the intense glare from Hermione to her right.

"And you will not be drinking no matter what? Right?" She spoke sternly, watching as a heated red took the younger girls cheeks hostage.

"Right, no drinking" Storm nodded. "I may take a trip to see madam Pomfrey before hand though. My shoulders are destroyed from all that flying." She grumbled, making an attempt to stretch out the sore muscles.

"I'll come with you. Do you think you can meet me in the Library in a little while Gin?" The brunette asked with a small smile.

"Sure, I'll get started on trying to find something useful until you get there" Ginny replied, "Just after I've finished eating" She smirked and pointed down at her still full dish.

"Right of course, well I'll see you later then" Hermione spoke as she stood up, pulling the younger witch with her.

"Don't miss us too much" Storm added as she was pulled off towards the hospital wing.

"How exactly are we going to explain why I'm in so much pain?" Storm asked with a wry smile.

"Existent pain from being attacked before, you re-injured yourself over the holidays when we were attacked and it's been causing you problems since" Hermione said, her quick mind having already come up with a well thought out plan.

"Oh, well that makes sense. Are you sure you haven't done this before?" Storm prodded, smirking down at the brunette.

"Of course I've done this before. Harry Potter is my best friend after all" Hermione reasoned, it was odd in a way, talking to someone who really didn't know about everything that lead up to the war.

"You say that, but I'm not quite sure what that means. I'm assuming he was a nightmare, but I've only met him twice" The American stated, her features contorted into a look of confusion.

"Yes, He was a nightmare. They both were" Hermione answered simply.

"So I've got a lot to compete with then to make this year just as eventful as the last few?" Storm joked, fully aware of how eventful the past few months had been.

"I'm sure you'll have no problems on that front" the brunette chastised.

"I'll take that as a compliment" The dark haired witch smirked smugly.

"Only you could I'm sure" Hermione laughed. She'd landed herself with such a genuinely strange person. In a way it was refreshing being with someone so unphased by anything.

"All part of the charm I'm afraid" Storm added, pulling Hermione through the doors of the hospital wing.

"Ah Miss Granger, I was hoping I'd see you less this year. It seems Miss Griffin here has other plans" Madam Pomphrey spoke as she bustled over, a tired smile tugging at her lips.

"I can't say I'm happy to be here" Hermione almost laughed again. Apparently everyone had picked up on her inability to stay away from people who are more than a little reckless.

"But Storm here is in quite a bit of pain, I have a feeling she's reinjured that shoulder of hers during the attack over the holidays" The brunette spoke for her other half.

"I see, well that isn't such a surprise. You really need to be resting that " The elderly healer spoke, peering at Storm from over her half moon shaped spectacles.

"Unfortunately the only thing I can really do it give you a few pain potions. It'll have to heal fully on it's own" She spoke again. "Just a minor setback. No classes until Thursday, it should be back in working order by then."

"Oh no, I can go to classes I'm sure I'll be fine" Storm replied quickly once noticing the glare she was getting from the brunette at her side.

"Don't be so silly if you use it too much it will never heal. Here, take these and stay put!" She scolded as she handed over a couple of small lidded flasks of potion.

"Right, thank you for the help Madam Pomphrey. No offence but I hope I don't have to see you soon." Storm smiled a bright smile, taking the flasks with a small bit of difficulty before Hermione shrunk them down and put them in her bag.

"Off you pair go then" Madam Pomphrey shooed them out and into the hallway before continuing her preparation for the coming term.

"Well, that was interesting" Storm smirked, a little more than pleased with having been given a few days more rest.

"I can't believe she just gave you days off! She didn't even look at you!" Hermione almost shrieked.

"It was you're plan! I just wanted something to relieve the ache" the younger girl grumbled. "I'm going to stop in and see Sasha anyway, I'm sure being given days off means detention as well. Come with me?" Storm asked almost hopefully.

"I know, I just wasn't expecting it to go that well" Hermione sighed, running her hands through her unruly mane. "I would but Ginny's waiting. We'll meet you in the common room when you're finished?" She spoke, coming to a stop when the corridor split off into two directions. One way heading down to the dungeons, and the other up towards the rest of the castle.

"I won't be long, I'll see you in about half hour" Storm spoke, raising a brow as she did.

"That sounds good. I'm assuming you're staying with me again tonight?" Hermione asked, a coy smile tugging at her lips.

"If you want me, I'm not going to say no" The taller witch beamed almost triumphantly.

"Good" the brunette spoke simply, leaning up to press a kiss to the taller girls lips before walking away down the hallway.

Storm just sighed, rubbing the back of her neck as she did. Secretly dreading the night when she'll have to go back to sleeping alone after two weeks of sleeping with the older witch. It was so easy to fall into a pattern, and so hard to break it once it was there.

Pulling herself from the place she had been standing, staring off into space, she finally started her slow wander down into the dungeons in search of Sasha. Her larger than needed boots thudding along the ground as she meandered through the hallways. Her hands stuffed deep into her pockets as usual.

It didn't take long for her to make it to the portrait she vaguely remembered from the night before. Bringing her fist up she tapped her knuckles against the painting, hard enough to be heard by anyone inside.

After a moment or so of waiting, the painting swung open, and revealed a smirking Sasha. "So, not too ill for detention then? Or did you just miss me?" The redhead smirked.

"The later, obviously." Storm spoke dryly, her own crooked smirk pulling at her features as she ruffled her messy hair.

"Well, since you're here I suppose you can tell me what's actually going on. McGonagall and the rest have a serious knot in their ties and nobody seems to know exactly why. Ridiculous if you ask me" She almost ranted as she moved back into the room; leaving the door open for the slightly taller witch to let herself in.

"Well, all I know is I saw two goons from Slytherin talking about a plan and people escaping from the Ministry. They also said something about how they're not actually students and have gotten away with it so far" The younger girl explained briefly as she wandered into the dimly lit space.

It looked a little bit more used now, but it was still hard to place Sasha in such an environment.

Her eyes scanned titles that lined the spines of books set neatly along the bookshelves. There were a few familiar titles, but none that really jumped out at her. A few muggle reads, a few magical, and more than a few potions texts.

Satisfied with her small nose around, Storm finally flopped back into one of the chairs in front of Sasha's desk. The overstuffed seat squeaking slightly in protest of such force.

"When you sit, you're supposed to bend your knees... You know that don't you?" Sasha asked, an amused smile tugging at the corners of her lips.

"Of course I know that, and quite frankly it uses too much energy and I'm tired enough as it is" Storm grumbled, crossing her arms across her chest as she did.

"Right, Power save mode or something to that effect?" The redhead suggested.

"Always, I need to save my energy for important things, and sitting isn't one of them" The younger witch stated, scrubbing her palms across her face as she did.

"So coming up with excuses as to why you're lazy is top of that list then?" Sasha quipped cleverly.

"I can now see you as a professor!" Storm laughed a hearty laugh. "Next you'll be asking for my homework."

"I'm sure that won't be needed. I know you never do homework, I'll save my breath" Sasha laughed.

"I do homework!" Storm protested before pausing to add a not so sure "Now... Anyway"

"Ah... Hermione?" The redhead asked, though knew it wasn't really needed.

"No, I do it myself!" The American tried her best to look offended, but just ended up looking sheepish. A light blush tinting her cheeks.

"So, Hermione then?" Sasha laughed.

"Is it really that obvious?" Storm grumbled, rubbing the back of her neck awkwardly.

"Only to someone who knows how absolutely lazy you've always been" The potions professor quipped.

"We're supposed to be talking about what's going on. Have they told you anything that they haven't told us?" Storm probed, leaning forwards in her chair.

"I've not been told much, Just to keep an eye out for things that look out of the norm. I've not even got a clue who half of the students in my house are, let alone who isn't supposed to be here" The redhead stated, seemingly frustrated with the beginning of her new career. She sat back in her chair and put her feet up on her desk.

"Do they have any idea of how they're getting away with it? Hermione thinks it's Polyjuice. Apparently that's happened before" Storm quirked an eyebrow, "Maybe I could sneak in and look around? They wouldn't even know I was there"

The Potions professor seemed to think on the idea for a moment or two before answering "We'll see if we can find out a little more and then we'll go for that, as much as I love a good halfcocked plan, we don't know what we're dealing with" She explained. "I'd rather not put at risk, especially not you. Your mother would kill me" Sasha joked.

"You did that last night, Hermione had my head for coming back tipsy" Storm grumbled.

"Well, you've got to live a little! Who says it's wrong to celebrate with your best friend?" The redhead quipped with a coy grin.

"Hermione obviously" Storm beamed, "speaking of, I need to get back. I said I'd be gone half hour" The younger girl spoke as she stood up.

"Someone's definitely whipped" Sasha joked, as she stood as well. Moving towards the door to open it.

"I'm not even going to try and deny that one"

-x-x-x-x-

Later that night Storm found herself once again sprawled out on the brunettes bed. Hermione had decided a bath was needed, and Storm had taken the chance to go and grab a quick shower of her own. That's exactly what it was, quick. She had been finished and back in her girlfriends quarters within twenty minutes, completely ready for bed.

The bathroom door soon clicked open, and the dark haired witch turned to find herself staring at Hermione clad in her own night wear. "And here I was, hoping you'd come out totally naked and save me some work" She quipped as she pushed herself from the bed and into the brunette before she could say anything. The older girl was pushed back into the door she had just come out of, a gasp of shock leaving her lips a moment before they were taken hostage.

Storm had wasted no time in deepening the kiss and with no protest from the older girl, she firmly took the lead. Hermiones arms had wrapped themselves around the taller girls neck, her body pressing itself firmly into the one holding her firmly to the wall. She was still a little bit timid, and more than happy to let the younger girl take the lead.

Before she could register what was happening, Storm had spun them around and the back of Hermiones knees had hit the bed; sending her tumbling backwards. Her fingers found the hem of the shifters jumper, lifting it off the dark haired witch's body.

Storm smirked, sitting back onto her haunches. Her own nimble fingers got to work, and within minutes the brunette was as naked as the day she was born. Shrinking back in on herself, she grabbed at the sheets and tried to wrap them around herself.

"Storm, stop staring! You're making me uncomfortable" she shrieked, trying to pull the smirking American down with her.

"Why? I like staring" Storm laughed, leaning down to drag her lips across Hermione's collar bones.

"Of course you do" The older witch breathed out, her hands finding the back of the shifters neck.

The younger girls own hands were stroking patterns up the brunettes bare thighs. Ghosting gently across the smooth skin they found. Her fingers stretched out to cover as much ground as possible as her lips continued their journey up to capture Hermione's lips in yet another heated kiss.

The brunette shivered under the touch she hadn't expected to be so gentle. The contrast of the rough kiss causing her mind to reel and spin. A soft moan escaped her lips into the younger girls mouth. Her body was on fire, anticipation was eating away at her every nerve. Unable to keep her patience as she wriggled underneath the taller witch. Trying in vain to get more friction where it was needed.

Her dark orbs shut tight as she finally felt the ghost of a touch across her most intimate parts. The gentleness soon gave way to a firmer touch and she was finally given what she wanted.


End file.
